


Escudo Azul - Blue Shield

by merrick_ds



Series: Blue Steel-Traducción [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Crime Scenes, Detectives, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Misunderstandings, Police Inaccuracies, Porn, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Traducción del fic de Hobbit69Cuando finalmente decide pedirle matrimonio a Magnus, Alec es llamado a una escena del crimen donde se encuentra con un drogadicto muerto sin chaqueta y zapatos, en un callejón sucio. Él y su compañero, Jace, también tropiezan con testigo. Detrás de un contenedor, se esconde un niño, no habla, no confía en nadie. Excepto en Alec.Alec y Magnus tendrán que acoger al pequeño para darle un sitio seguro donde quedarse. Especialmente cuando quienquiera que haya asesinado al drogadicto en ese callejón quiere mantener callado al pequeño de cinco años.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Shield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482500) by [Hobbit69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69). 



> Segunda parte de la serie Steel Blue. No es indispensable haber leído ‘The Angel in Blue’ para entenderla, pero si quieres algo de contexto, ve por ello ;)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alexander Lightwood nunca se había sentido tan nervioso. Una década como policía y su estómago nunca había estado tan revuelto. Ni siquiera cuando estaba interrogando a un sospechoso o un testigo, ni cuando estaba de pie junto a un cadáver ensangrentado o cuando estaba por irrumpir a través de una puerta con el arma desenfundada.

Pero pedirle matrimonio a Magnus Bane era diferente.

Él y Magnus han hecho _todo_ de manera peculiar.

Se habían enamorado después de tan sólo unas semanas juntos. Adoptaron a un niño, un hermoso bebé llamado Max (en memoria del hermano menor de Alec), a menos de un año de estar juntos. Ahora, después de dos años con Magnus, Alec estaba listo para casarse con él.

Aunque sabía que Magnus lo amaba, nunca habían hablado sobre el matrimonio. Y habiendo decidido que quería casarse con Magnus, Alec se había lanzado de cabeza, sin detenerse a pensarlo. No se había detenido para, sólo siguió con ello.

Como si esto fuera un trabajo.

Alec había diseñado un anillo para Magnus. Normalmente, él no era un artista, eso se lo dejaba a Jace y Clary, por eso había acudido a ella. Clary, quien juró guardar el secreto, le había sacado a Alec todos los detalles que pudo para conseguir entender lo que quería exactamente. Al final, Alec le había dicho todo lo que pretendía y el por qué.

Era de plata, porque Magnus le dijo una vez que él era la plata para el oro de Jace; igual de hermoso, pero más raro, más espectacular, aunque menos llamativo. Tenía incrustado un zafiro, el color de los ojos de Alec; con dos diamantes a cada lado, porque Magnus amaba los brillos. El anillo le había costado seis meses de salario, pero contaba con ellos porque su compañero de casa se negaba a permitirle pagar cualquier factura.

Lo había recogido dos días antes y le quemaban las ansías de dárselo. Ellos saldrían a cenar y Alec se lo preguntaría ahí. Incluso se hincaría en una rodilla, como gran toque final.

Isabelle, la hermana de Alec, y su prometido, Simon Lewis, se quedarían con Max esa noche para que él pueda tener una ‘noche romántica’.

Mientras Magnus se vestía, Alec le pasó a Simon la mochila del pequeño. Max tenía casi tres años y era terco como mula.

-“No quiero quedarme con la tía Izzy”- dijo Max, pisoteando con sus tenis y cruzándose de brazos sobre su camiseta del Capitán América- “Quiero ir con ustedes”

-“¡Vaya! Gracias, chico”- dijo Isabelle por lo bajo.

-“No te lo tomes personal, Iz”- dijo Simon- “Tiene dos”

Alec se acuclilló frente a su hijo- “Lo sé, amiguito. Pero papi y yo necesitamos una noche solos”

Sacando hacia afuera su labio inferior, en un mohín, Max lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alec, haciéndolo caer sentado- “Por favor, papá. Por favor, llévame con ustedes”

Fue duro, pero Alec se negó- “La próxima vez, Max”

-“¿Qué pasa?”- preguntó Magnus, entrando al salón en una reluciente camisa de seda roja y pantalones negros como el carbón, llevaba una chaqueta a juego en la mano y no usaba corbata. Sus ojos estaban delineados del mismo tono que su traje y sombreados al estilo smooky, con notas de brillo rojo; su cabello en punta con mechas escarlata en el frente.

A Alec se le hizo agua la boca.

Max se alejó rápidamente del regazo de Alec y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Magnus- “Papá no me deja ir con ustedes”

Magnus alzó a Max en sus brazos- “Papi y papá necesitan algo de tiempo juntos, Arándano. Puedes venir con nosotros la próxima vez”

-“¿Promesa?”- preguntó Max, jugando con una de los aros de plata en la parte superior de su oreja.

-“Por supuesto, cielo”

Max pareció pensarlo por un momento- “¡Está bien!”- dijo alegremente, luego besó a Magnus y se removió hasta que lo dejó bajar. Después besó a Alec- “Te quiero papi, te quiero papá. Vamos tía Izzy”

Con eso, se fue.

-“Que teatrero”- se rio Magnus, poniéndose su chaqueta- “Nos vamos, cariño”

 

 

***

 

 

En el restaurante, después de ordenar, Alec sacó discretamente el anillo de su bolsillo. Aparentemente, alguien más había tenido la misma idea que Alec. Al otro lado del lugar, un hombre había hincado una rodilla frente a una mujer, quien había chillado y asentido, para después besar al hombre ante los aplausos de otros clientes. Magnus y Alec también habían aplaudido.

-“¿Te imaginas si ella hubiese dicho que ‘no’?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“Creo que tendrías que estar demasiado confiado de que tu pareja dirá que ‘si’, para preguntárselo en público”

-“Si”- dijo Magnus, sonriéndole a Alec.

-“¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso?”

-“¿En qué? ¿El matrimonio?”- preguntó Magnus, tomando un sorbo de vino- “En realidad, no. Quiero decir… míranos. Tenemos una gran vida, nuestra relación es fuerte, nuestro hijo es feliz. Tenemos un buen hogar y trabajos que amamos, sin importar lo peligroso que sea el tuyo. No necesitamos un pedazo de papel para definir nuestra vida”

-“Pero… ¿no es algo que quisieras?”- preguntó Alec, apretando el puño en torno a la caja del anillo, sintiendo como desaparecía su confianza.

-“No, nunca lo ha sido”

Alec casi dejó caer la cajita y tuvo que esforzarse por mantener su rostro impasible. Él siempre había tenido un rostro fácil de leer y no quería que Magnus supiera que se sentía dolido. Que sus sueños de casarse acababan de ser demolidos por completo. Tomando un trago de vino, Alec asintió, metiendo el anillo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones grises, sintiéndose como un idiota.

Su teléfono sonó estridentemente. Sacándolo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, murmuró una disculpa hacia Magnus y respondió la llamada de Jace. Él sabía lo que Alec estaba haciendo esta noche y si le llamaba era por algo importante.

-“Lightwood”

-“Lo siento, amigo. Tenemos un caso”

Suspirando, Alec preguntó- “¿Dónde?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando Alec entró en el callejón, Jace levantó la mirada del cuerpo en el sucio suelo de concreto.

-“Lo siento mucho, amigo”- dijo al ver a su compañero- “¿Cómo te fue?”

Alec aceptó un par de guantes de látex de un oficial uniformado, respondiendo- “No me fue”

Jace se volvió hacia él- “¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dijo que ‘no’? ¿Cómo pudo decirte que no?”

Mientras se quitaba los guantes de cuero y se ponía los de látex, respondió negándose a mirarle a los ojos- “Me rechazó antes de que incluso pudiera peguntar”

Jace le hizo una seña a los uniformados para que salieran del callejón y se acercó a Alec- “¿Cómo?”

-“Bueno”- masculló Alec- “Iba a preguntarle en el restaurante, entonces este otro tipo se le propuso a su chica y pensé en sondear un poco a Magnus, tal vez ir por una caminata y pregúntaselo entonces. Le pregunté si alguna vez pensó en el matrimonio. Él dijo… dijo que no necesitaba un pedazo de papel. ¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo?”

-“¿Perdiste la confianza después de eso?”

-“Vamos a trabajar, Jace”

-“No. Alec. Perdiste la confianza, ¿verdad? Sabes lo que pasa cuando lo haces y no puedes guardarte esto. Tienes que hablar con Magnus, decirle que te lastimó”

Alec apartó la mirada- “No puedo, Jace. Amo a Magnus y quiero casarme con él, pero no quiero que se sienta obligado a hacerlo porque me lastimó. No quiero que haga algo que él no desea hacer”

-“Magnus te ama, Alec”

-“Si. Sé que me ama, que ama a Max. Él nunca nos dejara”- Alec negó con la cabeza- “Quizás tiene razón, no necesitamos un pedazo de papel”

Incluso mientras lo decía, Alec sintió un profundo _anhelo_ por ese pedazo de papel. Pensaba que era mucho más que eso. Era un pedazo de papel con el que Magnus y el podían seguir construyendo una vida. Era un fundamento.

Alec era tradicionalista. A pesar de que él y Magnus tuvieron un cortejo menos que tradicional, Alec quería casarse con Magnus. Pero no podía presionarle, se _rehusaba_ a hacerlo.

-“La Navidad ya viene, le daré el anillo como un regalo”

Jace suspiró- “Está bien, colega. Lamento que no funcionara como querías”

Esto no se había terminado para Jace. Alec rara vez actuaba de forma egoísta. Y si Alec _quería_ casarse con Magnus entonces iba a _casarse_ con él. Jace iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para ver que eso suceda, Alec merecía ser feliz y Jace lo sabía. Además, a pesar de que había dicho que no, Magnus también quería casarse con Alec.

-“De acuerdo, eres el investigador primario aquí. ¿Qué tenemos?”

Jace se acercó al cuerpo- “Parece un drogadicto muerto. Tiene marcas en ambos brazos, sin abrigo, ni zapatos. Podría haber sido un robo… pero…”

Alec asintió- “¿Quién le robaría a un drogadicto?”

-“Exactamente”

Antes de que Alec pudiera responder, un fuerte golpe hizo que Jace y él se volvieran, desenfundando las armas. Caminó sigilosamente al otro lado del contenedor de basura, agachado junto a este había un niño delgado y tembloroso. Alec guardó el arma y se agachó para estar a su nivel.

-“Joder”- siseó Jace.

-“Hola”- dijo Alec, con voz baja y amigable- “¿Cómo te llamas?”

El niño, vestido con un suéter sucio y pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, continuó temblando, mirando a Alec con los ojos oscuros muy abiertos y cansados.

Alec se quitó el abrigo y lo sostuvo para que el niño se lo pusiera. Él observó el abrigo con suspicacia, entonces, sus profundos ojos cafés se encontraron con los azules de Alec y el niño se acercó. Cuando estuvo envuelto en el abrigo, el niño se aferró a Alec, los brazos delgados cerrándose con fuerza en torno a su cuello. Alec se puso de pie, abrazando al niño, quien enterró el rostro contra su cuello.

La unidad de criminalistas llegó junto con los de la morgue- “No hemos procesado la escena, Jace”

-“Es un drogadicto muerto en un callejón, Alec. Voy a dejárselos a los de la científica”

-“Wow, gracias, Herondale”- Maia Roberts, una criminalista, bufó al pasar con su equipo.

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Jace.

-“Hacemos todo por ustedes, vagos”

-“Si, sí. Sólo procesa todo lo que puedas. Necesito todo lo que puedan encontrar, ya sé que es un asco”

-“Me la debes”

-“Siempre, Maia”

Alec cargó al niño hasta el auto de Jace. No tenían una silla en el auto para él y, legalmente, la necesitaban, pero tan sólo iban a un kilómetro o menos. El niño se rehusó a dejar que Alec lo pusiera en el asiento de atrás y lo dejara ahí. Cuando lo intentó había gritado como si lo estuvieran apuñalando con un cuchillo de cocina sin filo; así que, Alec se metió con él en la parte de atrás y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

-“¿Así que ahora soy chofer, Miss Daisy?”

-“Míralo de esta forma, Jace, puedo sentarme justo aquí o puedes escucharlo gritar”

-“Entendido. Vamos a llevarle al hospital”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sosteniendo al niño contra su pecho, en la cama del hospital, Alec llamó a Magnus.

-“Hola, cariño”- respondió Magnus- “Espero que todo esté bien”

-“Bueno”- empezó a responder Alec- “Estoy en el hospital con–”

-“¿Qué?”- le interrumpió Magnus- “¿Por qué estás en el hospital? ¿En cuál?”

-“No, cariño. No estoy aquí por mi”

-“¿No estás herido?”

-“No, Magnus, no lo estoy. Encontramos un testigo en la escena del crimen. Él es…”- Alec bajó la mirada al niño durmiendo vestido en una bata de hospital, con una intravenosa en su pequeña y delicada mano- “Es un niño”

-“Cristo”- susurró Magnus.

-“Tiene cuatro, quizás cinco. Max pesa más que él”

-“¿Estas bien, querido?

-“No quiere que lo deje. Yo… no puedo…”

-“Shh, cariño. Lo sé. Te llevará algo de ropa a primera hora de mañana, después de que vaya con Isabelle por Max. ¿Estás bien? Si me necesitas, iré ahora mismo, Alexander”

A pesar de que Magnus no se dio cuenta de que Alec estaba insinuando que quería casarse, sabía cuándo lo necesitaba. Alec amaba a Magnus y sabía que, a pesar de todo, él también le amaba. Puede que nunca llegue a casarse con él, pero se amaban el uno al otro. Eso tenía que ser suficiente para Alec.

-“Estoy bien, cariño. Solo… no entiendo como la gente puede abandonar a sus hijos. Max… este niño…”

-“Cariño”- dijo Magnus- “Sabes que esto pasa. Agradezco a todos los dioses que tengamos a Max, él es la luz más brillante en mi vida, además de ti. Sé qué harás lo correcto con este niño. Siempre haces lo que crees correcto”

-“¿Qué es lo correcto para él?”

-“Lo descubrirás, Alexander. Siempre lo haces”

-“Sabes que te necesito, ¿verdad? Me reconfortas mucho”

-“Siempre estará aquí para hacerlo, mi Alec”

-“Lo sé, Magnus”- respondió Alec, cambiando de posición al niño durmiendo en sus brazos- “Lo sé”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus golpeó en la puerta del departamento de Isabelle y Simon. Estaba _agotado_. Apenas había dormido, ya que ni su hijo, ni su pareja estaban en casa. Ahora, sólo quería pasar por su hijo e ir a ver a su novio, asegurarse que Alec estaba bien.

Él había sonado tan inseguro la noche pasada; Magnus odiaba cuando las dudas, aquellas que Alec había reprimido con mucho esfuerzo durante los últimos dos años, resurgían. Magnus necesitaba ver a Alec, tocarle, para asegurarse que su detective estaba bien.

Isabelle Lightwood, pronto Lewis, abrió la puerta llevando una especie de tela roja corta con unos tacones talla 10- “¡Magnus!”- gritó, abrazándole- “Max está comiendo su tercer bol de cereal, no te preocupes, le puse plátanos. ¿Y? ¡Déjame verlo!”- ella estaba prácticamente vibrando de emoción.

Magnus enarcó una ceja negra como la tinta- “Te dejo ver, ¿ _qué?_

-“¡El anillo! Alec y Clary han sido tan crípticos al respecto. Se han estado encerrando para diseñarlo y ni siquiera lo describen. ¡Déjame verlo!”

 _¿Anillo?_ ¿Alec le había diseñado un anillo?

La conversación en el restaurante volvió a él. El sondeo mental de Alec sobre el matrimonio, su mirada de desilusión, de dolor.

Un anillo. Alec tenía un anillo. ¡Alec tenía un anillo de _compromiso_!

-“Mierda. Oh mierda”

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Isabelle.

-“Él no… _yo_ no… necesito sentarme”

Magnus se dejó caer en el sofá de cuero color chocolate. Max le vio y saltó de la silla de la cocina, donde había estado sentado con Simon, y corrió para saltar al regazo de su papá.

-“¡Hola, papi! ¿Dónde está papá? Es su día libre”

Por supuesto que Max recordaría que era el día libre de Alec.

-“Papá está en el hospital”

-“¿Está herido?”- preguntó Isabelle.

-“No. Él encontró a un niño en un escena del crimen, a donde lo llamaron anoche. El niño no quería dejarlo ir”

Isabelle asintió- “Los niños siempre adoran a Alec”

-“¿Papi?”

-“Si, Arándano”

-“¿Vas a casarte con papá? Tía Izzy piensa que lo harás”

Magnus bajó la mirada a los ojos azules de su hijo, ¡¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?! Alec no se andaba con rodeos, él siempre había sido tan abierto, tan honesto. Por primera vez en dos años, Alec había tanteado el terreno. Y Magnus, equivocadamente, asumió que sólo estaba haciendo platica después de haber sido testigos de una proposición. Pero Alec… el hermoso y valiente Alec, había querido preguntarle a Magnus que se casara con él y Magnus…

¿Lo había arruinado? ¿Le había hecho pensar a Alec que no quería casarse? Magnus sólo pensó que no _necesitaba_ un papeleo para probar como se sentía. Él amaba a Alec, tenían una vida. Pero… Alec quería hacer votos con Magnus.

Desearía haberlo _pensado._

-“Lo haré un día, Arándano”

-“Entonces, ¿por qué no llevas el anillo?”- preguntó Isabelle.

-“No tuvo la oportunidad de preguntármelo. Jace le llamó y tuvo que irse a trabajar”

No tenía caso decirle a Isabelle que él accidentalmente _arruinó_ el momento, ella podía convertirse en una fiera. Era un poco aterrador.

-“Ve por tus cosas, Arándano. Tenemos que ir por papá”- Y Magnus tenía que ver cuánto la había jodido.

-“Entonces arruine la sorpresa”- dijo Isabelle, cruzándose de brazos.

-“No, Iz”- respondió Magnus, estaba feliz de que Isabelle hubiera hecho eso. No quería que Alec sienta que lo estaba rechazando- “Cuando tenga la oportunidad de preguntar, diré ‘si’ y verás el anillo”

-“¡Listo! ¡Vamos por papá!”- exclamó Max.

-“Besos y abrazos peque”

Max le dio a Isabelle y Simon besos sonoros y fuertes abrazos. Cuando el pequeño les dio las gracias a su tía y futuro tío, Magnus se preguntó de dónde había aprendido Max tan buenos modales, porque definitivamente no fue de él. _Podrían_ venir de Alec. Alec era educado, algunas veces demasiado.

-“Gracias Isabelle”- dijo Magnus, tomando la mochila de Max y sujetando la mano de su hijo.

-“Cuando quieras, Magnus. De verdad, él es encantador”

Sujetando la mano de Max, Magnus dejó el departamento, determinado a asegurarle a su novio que quería estar con él, incluso si eso significaba hacer todo esto legal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec bostezó tan fuerte que su quijada tronó. El niño se había rehusado a dejarle ir, cada vez que intentaba salir, el pequeño gritaba. Los de servicios infantiles habían llegado y mientras la agente, Diana Wrayburn, hablaba con el doctor sobre la condición del niño abandonado, aprovechó para escabullirse y conseguir un vaso del horrible café de hospital.

Alec ya había hablado con Jace, quien se fue a casa por unas cuantas horas de sueño. No había obtenido nada durante sus entrevistas a la gente viviendo en los alrededores del callejón. Nadie escuchó nada, nadie vio nada. Había chocado contra una pared en la investigación, hasta que el laboratorio terminara de procesar la evidencia del callejón, el médico forense acabara con la autopsia del cuerpo, o hasta que el chico hablara.

El agudo berrido alcanzó los oídos de Alec, mientras Magnus entraba en la sala de espera y Max corría hacia él.

-“¿Es él?”- preguntó Magnus, acercándose y deteniéndose a su lado.

-“Si, es el sonido que hacía cada vez que trataba de irme”

-“Ya veo por qué te quedaste”

Sosteniendo a Max en sus brazos, Alec se volvió a Magnus- “Hola, cariño”

Se inclinó y besó a Magnus suave y profundamente, como si hubiese extrañado el dormir junto a Magnus, aunque solo fuera por una noche.

-“¡A mí también, papá!”- demandó Max, Alec soltó un falso y largo suspiro antes de besar a su hijo.

-“Detective Lightwood”- una suave voz dijo detrás de ellos.

Alec se giró para encontrar a Diana ahí de pie, tranquila a pesar de que el niño continuaba gritando- “Diana”- saludó Alec.

-“Creo que deberías volver a entrar”

Bajando a Max, Alec se movió hacia la habitación, seguido de Magnus y Max- “No creo que deban entrar”- dijo Alec.

-“Vamos, cariño. Ese niño no será capaz de ir a ninguna parte, excepto contigo. Creo que Max y yo debemos conocerlo”

-“Magnus–”

-“Sin discusiones, Alexander”- dijo Magnus, pasando junto a Alec, seguido de Max.

Cuando Alec entró a la habitación, los chillidos del niño se tranquilizaron a temblorosos gimoteos. Max se había trepado a la cama con el niño y estaba dándole palmaditas a su cabello oscuro, susurrándole algo tranquilizador. El niño observó a Max con sospecha en sus ojos oscuros, pero se tranquilizó y permitió que el pequeño lo tocara.

-“Dadas sus reacciones”- dijo Diana- “Sería peligroso para él y los demás si lo enviamos a una casa de acogida. Tu pareja me indicó que ustedes se llevaran al niño”

-“Si”- dijo Magnus- “Nosotros lo recibiremos”

Los ojos azules de Alec se encontraron con los de Magnus, quien le dirigió un asentimiento.

-“Está bien. Lo llevaremos con nosotros. Pero tenemos que intentar encontrar a sus padres”

-“Por supuesto”- dijo Diana, suavemente- “Estamos buscándolos, Detective, pero parece que este niño ha estado solo durante años”

-“¿Años?”- jadeó Magnus.

“Si”- respondió Diana- “Los doctores dicen que tiene cinco y ha estado por su cuenta desde al menos tres”- Sus ojos negros se alzaron para encontrarse con los de Alec- “Él se ha apegado a ti, Alec, y parece que le agrada tu hijo. Creo que estará mejor contigo que con alguno de mis ‘regulares’ familias de acogida. Si piensas que ha sido testigo de un crimen, él estará más seguro contigo”

-“¿Estás seguro de esto, Magnus”- preguntó Alec.

-“Por supuesto, cariño”- volviéndose hacia Diana, preguntó- “¿Cuándo podemos llevarlo a casa?”

-“Los doctores van a darle el alta hoy un poco más tarde, si puede retener los alimentos blandos”

-“¿Le han estado dando líquidos?”

Alec asintió- “Tomó un poco de sopa, gelatina y una paleta helada esta mañana. Y ha estado bebiendo jugo y agua todo el tiempo”

-“Está bien”- dijo Magnus, alisando su chaqueta de terciopelo rojo que le llegaba hasta el muslo. Se volvió hacia Alec- “¿Has comido algo, cariño? No terminaste la cena anoche”

Diana se desapareció de su lado, moviéndose hacia los niños. Max había sacado los dos carritos de juguete que se había llevado a escondidas de su piso, y ambos niños estaban jugando juntos. El pequeño que Alec había encontrado estaba moviendo el auto sobre su regazo mientras continuaba observando a Max.

-“No, no he comido”

-“Pediré algo de comida”- Magnus obligó a Alec a mirarle, poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla- “Ya sabes lo que voy a decir”

-“Necesito cuidarme mejor”

Magnus lo besó suavemente- “También que te amo”

Alec sonrió- “Si, lo sé. ¿Estás seguro que seremos capaces de tener a otro niño? Si hacemos esto, estaremos parejos y Max ya nos patea el culo todo el tiempo”

Riendo, Magnus envolvió la cintura de Alec con sus brazos y, mirando hacia sus ojos azules, lo besó de nuevo- “Podemos manejarlo, cariño”- Magnus acarició el cabello oscuro como la noche de Alec.

-“¿Estás bien?”- preguntó Alec. Magnus era un hombre cariñoso, pero lo había tocado y besado más en los último diez minutos, de lo que hacía la mayor parte del tiempo. Era como si Magnus no pudiera soportar el no tocarle. Eso le preocupaba.

-“Estoy bien, cariño. ¿Y tú?”

Alec asintió.

-“Bien. Voy a ordenar algo para el almuerzo”- dijo Magnus besándolo de nuevo y alejándose, sacó su teléfono para llamar a alguien y alimentar a su hombre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace y Magnus tienen una conversación. Un poco de fluff.

 

Jace se encontró con Alec en la sala de espera del ala pediátrica. Alec bostezó mientras bebía un trago de su horrible café de hospital- “Pensé que Magnus estaba aquí”

-“Lo está. En la habitación con los chicos”

-“Entonces… ¿van a recibir al niño?”

Alec asintió- “¿Hablaste con el forense?”

-“Si. Catarina dijo que ha tenido que llamar a gente de apoyo en la morgue, puede que ni siquiera llegue con nuestra víctima hasta después del fin de semana”

-“Este jueves es Navidad. ¿De verdad crees que ella se pondrá a hacerlo?”

-“Catarina dijo que se encargaría de ello”- le aseguró Jace.

Alec asintió- “Creo que el niño debería ver al psiquiatra del departamento”

-“Jem sería grandioso con él”- respondió Jace.

-“Voy a llamarle y explicarle lo que está pasando”

Cuando Alec se alejó para encontrar un rincón tranquilo y hablar por teléfono con el Dr. James ‘Jem’ Carstairs, primo lejano de la detective de homicidios Emma Carstairs, Jace entró en la habitación donde estaba Magnus con los dos niños.

Los chicos dormían juntos en la cama, sus cabecitas reunidas como si estuviesen planeando algo. El cabello castaño claro de Max contrasta con el, ahora limpio y brillante, cabello oscuro del otro niño.

-“¿Jace?”- murmuró Magnus.

-“Necesitamos hablar”- dijo Jace- “Es sobre Alec”

-“¿Qué le pasa?”- preguntó Magnus, con la espalda tensa.

Jace respiró hondo- “Alec… Alec…”- necesitó un momento para recomponerse- “Él te ama”

Magnus asintió, diciendo- “Si, lo sé. ¿De qué se trata esto?”

Jace no respondió la pregunta, sólo continuó su discurso- “Alec ha sido mi mejor amigo desde los nueve años. Nunca le he visto amar a _alguien_ de la manera en que te ama. Él… él quiere pasar su vida contigo, ¿por qué no puedes verlo?”

Magnus le hizo una seña a Jace para que bajara la voz, mirando a los niños en la cama- “Adoro a Alec, lo amo, amo a nuestro hijo. _Voy_ a pasar el resto de mi vida amándolo, ¿por qué en nombre del ángel, estás cuestionando eso?”

-“Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres casarte con él?”

La puerta se abrió y entró Alec, como si sintiera la tensión en el ambiente, miró a Jace y luego a Magnus- “¿Me perdí de algo?”

-“No”- dijeron Magnus y Jace al unísono.

-“Está bieeen… Jem dijo estaría feliz de atenderlo. Él no tiene un nombre, ¿cómo lo llamaremos?”

-“Estaba pensando en ello”- dijo Magnus- “Nombramos a Max por tu hermano, tal vez podríamos hacer lo mismo con este pequeño… por _mi_ hermano”

-“Tú no tienes un hermano… ¿o sí? ¡¿Cómo es que no sabía que tienes un hermano?!”- exigió saber Alec.

-“Shhh, cariño”- lo tranquilizó Magnus- “Era mi hermano de acogida. Su nombre era Rafael Santiago, me mudé a su casa de acogida cuando tenía 12, fue cuando me encontraron los policías. Era tres años mayor que yo, él era… impulsivo, difícil de complacer. Me llamaba idiota y yo lo adoraba. Él estaba en una pandilla de Brooklyn, _Los Soldados*_ ”

-“The Soldiers en inglés”- aportó Jace.

Magnus asintió- “Fue asesinado, dos días antes de mi treceavo cumpleaños, por un tiroteo desde un auto en movimiento”

Pasando una callosa mano sobre la espalda de Magnus, Alec miró al niño durmiendo junto a Max, a su cabello oscuro y piel morena- “Se ve como un Rafa”

Magnus besó los labios de Alec.

-“Llamaré a Diana”- dijo Alec, lazando una mirada entre su compañero y su pareja; confundido por la forma en que continuaban mirándose el uno al otro, parecían dos gladiadores en un coliseo, como si estuvieran listos para cruzar las arenas y despedazar la garganta del otro.

Al quedarse solo con Jace, Magnus siseó- “ _Si quiero_ casarme con él. ¿ _Por qué_ dices eso?”

-“Porque dijiste que no querías”

-“No”- respondió Magnus- “Malinterprete la situación”

-“¿Cómo?”- preguntó Jace- “Alec es demasiado fácil de leer. ¿Cómo pudiste tú, de entre todas las personas, malinterpretarlo?”

-“¡No lo sé!”- dijo Magnus, volviéndose. De frente a la ventana, observó caer los copos de nieve sobre los tejados que alcanzaba a ver- “Amo a ese hombre más que a nada. Es el padre de mi hijo. Quiero pasar mi vida entera con él, criar a nuestro hijo, hacer el amor. Y como un idiota, no me di cuenta que Alec quería proponerme matrimonio. Él nunca dio indicios de que pensara en el matrimonio, nunca… yo no sabía que quería casarse _conmigo_ ”

-“¿Cómo pudiste pensar que él no quisiera casarse contigo?. Él… él es una persona leal. _Te ama_ , Magnus. Sabes lo que eso significa, lo que eso representa para _él_ ”

Magnus se volvió hacia Jace- “Lo sé. Y quiero hacer ese compromiso con él. _Quiero_ hacer esos votos con él”

-“Tienes que asegurarte de que lo sepa”

-“No te preocupes… lo sabrá”

-“Que asco”- murmuró Jace, sabiendo que Magnus se estaba refiriendo al tiempo sólo para adultos que tendría con Alec.

-“De acuerdo”- dijo Alec, entrando a la habitación- “Diana dijo que va a comenzar el papeleo. Podremos firmar las copias el lunes”

-“¿Ella le pondrá nuestro apellido?”

Alec asintió- “No supe cómo detenerla”

Magnus se encogió de hombros- “Hemos estado hablando de volver a adoptar”

-“Estábamos hablando sobre un bebé, Magnus”

-“Si cariño, eso hicimos. Hemos cambiado de planes antes”

-“Si, bueno… él necesitará un infierno de ayuda”

Magnus acunó las mejillas de Alec entre sus delicadas manos de largos dedos- “Podemos darle todo lo que necesite. Ayuda, amor, todo eso”

-“No lo conocemos. ¿Y si es peligroso?”

-“Sólo tiene cinco años, Alexander”

-“Max–”

-“Él lo adora”- le interrumpió Magnus- “No tenemos que comprometernos hasta estar seguro. Tomémonos el tiempo para conocerle”

Como siempre, Alec no podía decirle que ‘no’ a Magnus. Así que, dieron la bienvenida a Rafael en la casa Lightwood-Bane.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Esa noche, Alec puso a los chicos en la cama, en cuartos separados. Se sentó junto a la cama de Rafael hasta que el agotamiento lo golpeó y cayó dormido. Con un fuerte bostezo, Alec entró al salón. Magnus le miró, vestido con su bata de seda color plata y azul, y le sirvió una copa de vino.

-“Te vez agotado, cariño”

-“No dormí mucho”- respondió Alec mientras aceptaba la copa de vino de Magnus- “Puse el viejo monitor de Max en el cuarto de Rafa, así podremos escucharlo”

Magnus asintió, masajeando lo hombros de Alec- “Bien”

-“Tuvo pesadillas en el hospital”

-“¿Vio al asesino?”

-“No lo sé”- Alec soltó un gruñido cuando Magnus encontró un nudo de tensión en sus hombros- “De cualquier forma, vio el cuerpo”

-“¿Cuándo puede atenderlo Jem?”

-“El lunes”- respondió Alec.

Magnus asintió- “Vamos, cariño. Tomemos una ducha, te lavaré la espalda”

En el baño, Magnus despojó del suéter a su amado- “Estaba pensando en nuestra conversación de anoche”- dijo Magnus, besando la espalda de Alec cuando esta se puso tensa.

-“¿Qué tiene?”- preguntó Alec aprensivo.

Los labios de Magnus trazaron un camino sobre los hombros de Alec, mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones- “Antes de conocerte, nunca pensé en amar a nadie de esta manera. Antes de que me enamorara de ti, nunca pensé que _quería_ pasar mi vida con alguien. Antes de ti, no quería casarme”- Magnus recorrió la espalda de Alec con una mano- “ _Necesito_ pasar mi vida contigo. _Necesito_ pasar mi vida amándote”

Alec se volvió hacia Magnus- “Estoy contigo, amor, casados o no”

Magnus asintió- “Pero tenemos que dar un buen ejemplo a nuestros niños. Tal como estamos, vivimos en pecado”

Alec se rio y besó a Magnus- “No podemos hacer eso”

Una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos, Magnus abrió la llave del agua y movió a Alec bajó la ducha. En frente de él, Magnus posó sus labios en el negro tatuaje sobre su pecho, aquel que poseía para conmemorar su amistad y compañerismo con Jace.

-“Te amo, Mags”

Magnus miró a los ojos zafiro de Alec- “Lo sé, cariño. También te amo, déjame mostrarte cuánto”

Magnus mordisqueó el cuello de Alec, su piel de marfil ruborizándose bajo el calor del spray de la ducha. La mano color caramelo se deslizó por el pecho y estómago de Alec, mientras su lengua se enroscaba en uno de sus pezones.

Alec suspiró cuando una mano se envolvió alrededor de su pene.

Dejándose caer de rodillas, Magnus lamió suavemente la carne hinchada delante de él. Las fuertes y callosas manos de Alec, acariciaron su oscuro cabello y mandíbula. Magnus tomó el pene de Alec en su boca, tragándolo por completo, imponiendo un ritmo brutal. Lo tomaba profundamente dentro de su boca, bajando con fuerza sobre su longitud mientras Alec gemía.

Magnus llevó su mano hacia atrás y comenzó a prepararle con un húmedo dedo y luego añadiendo más. Alec gimió con fuerza, moviendo las caderas entre la mano y la boca de Magnus, jadeando bajo sus atenciones.

Magnus se dio cuenta que le había llevado rápidamente al borde de su control. Alec se apartó de la boca de Magnus y sujetándole por los hombros le dio la vuelta. Sin decir palabra, Alec separó sus glúteos y dio una larga lamida sobre su abertura; Magnus gimió de placer mientras Alec forzaba su lengua en su interior.

Su rostro eventualmente se alejó y la punta roma de su pene se empujó a través del apretado anillo de músculos. Mientras lo tomaba, Alec sujetó a Magnus de la cintura y se apoyó hacia atrás, manteniendo a Magnus encima de él, su boca alternando entre besar y chuparle el cuello.

Alec empujó las caderas hacia arriba, su pene golpeando la próstata de Magnus. Con una mano sosteniéndolo, la otra vagó hacia su pene y comenzó a acariciarlo con un firme agarre.

-“Si”- gimió Magnus.

La sensación de tener a Alec en su interior, mordisqueando su cuello y masturbando su pene estaba llevándole al borde. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco por el placer combinado y Magnus gimió alcanzando el clímax. Al mismo tiempo, Alec soltó un gruñido, inundándolo.

Jadeaban juntos, bajando de los más alto de su orgasmo.

-“Eso no era lo que quería que pasara, Alec”

-“Que gracioso… eso es _exactamente_ lo que yo quería”

Magnus se rio- “Bueno… es cierto, pero quería usar más delicadeza”

-“Hemos estado juntos bastante tiempo para que sepa que tienes eso, amor. Yo sólo quería follarte hasta que pierdas la cabeza”

Riendo, Magnus respondió- “Bueno, ciertamente lo has hecho”

Los labios de Alec se posaron sobre el hombro de Magnus- “Vamos a la cama. Tal vez puedas mostrarme algo de delicadeza ahí”

 

 

***

 

 

Los gritos aterrorizados de Rafael despertaron a Alec con el corazón latiendo fuertemente- “Mierda”

-“Ve”- dijo Magnus- “Irá a ver a Max”

Jalando un par de pantalones grises para ponerse, Alec caminó hasta la habitación de Rafa. El chico se incorporó con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas morenas, al ver a Alec, estiró los brazos hacía él. Alec se acercó al niño y lo atrajo a sus brazos. Rafael enterró su rostro contra el hombro de Alec. Mientras lo sujetaba contra él, el niño sollozó, aferrándose al hombre.

-“¿Cómo te va?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“Está temblando. ¿Y Max?”

-“Dormido”

Alec asintió, acunando a Rafael.

-“Tráelo a la cama, cariño. Él puede dormir con nosotros”

Max suele dormir en su cama cuando está enfermo o tiene una pesadilla, Magnus no veía por qué Rafael no podía hacerlo también.

A la mañana siguiente, Max estaba dormido hecho un ovillo junto a Magnus, mientras Rafael estaba acurrucado contra Alec.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec se despertó antes que cualquiera y cuidadosamente salió de la cama repleta. Mirando hacia ella sonrió, esto era exactamente lo que siempre había deseado. Su familia. Era hermoso, nunca pensó que tendría esto. Amor. Hijos.

Era extraño lo rápido que Rafael había encajado. Él era un inadaptado, lo que significaba que los Lightwood-Bane eran su gente.

Alec tenía lo que siempre quiso.

A Magnus. Quien había admitido que quería casarse con él.

En la cocina, Alec comenzó el desayuno. Tenía que pensar cómo proponérsele a Magnus. No quería hacer lo que se esperaba, el restaurante habría sido un error.

¿En casa? ¿Con su familia?

Tenía que ser algo que fuera ellos. Sacó el anillo del bolsillo de su abrigo y lo miró. ¿Le gustaría a Magnus? Comenzando a dudar de su  anillo elegido, Alec lo puso sobre la encimera, ¿y si a Magnus _no_ le gustaba? ¿Y si lo _odiaba_? Alec había pensado mucho en este anillo, ¿y si… era el equivocado? Tenía que ser perfecto. Magnus era un hombre elegante, glamoroso, Alec había sido un idiota al pensar que podía comprar un anillo, en realidad, _cualquier cosa_ que sea lo bastante buena para Magnus.

Alec se puso hacer unos huevos revueltos y puso tocino en el horno. Mientras estaba de espaldas, Magnus entró a la cocina en silencio y vio la caja de un anillo sobre la barra; pero no dijo nada, sólo observó el movimiento de los músculos en la espalda desnuda de Alec mientras revolvía los huevos en la estufa.

Magnus colocó sus brazos alrededor de Alec, desde atrás, y besó su hombro- “Pudiste haberme despertado”

-“¿Antes de tener listo el café?”- se rio Alec- “No tengo deseos de morir, amor”

-“¿Café? ¿Ya está listo?”- cuando Alec asintió, Magnus lo abandonó por la vivificante belleza de cafeína.

Alec cogió rápidamente el anillo y lo escondió en el cajón de los cubiertos, luego volvió a los huevos. Magnus se dio la vuelta, bebiendo su café, sus ojos dieron un rápido vistazo a la encimera y luego a Alec cocinando. Así que quería mantener la propuesta en secreto… muy bien.

-“¿Quieres que ponga la mesa por ti, cariño?”

-“Claro”- dijo Alec sin pensar y entonces gritó- “¡No! Yo lo haré. ¿Quieres despertar a los niños?”

Magnus sonrió- “Por supuesto”

Entonces, su detective estaba escondiendo algo en la cocina, quería sorprenderle. Magnus era paciente, podía esperar.

En su habitación, removió a Max para despertarle, acariciando el cabello del pequeño- “Despierta, mi pequeño Arándano. Papá está haciendo tocino”

-“¿Tocino?”- bostezó Max.

-“Sip”

-“Me gusta el tocino”- dijo Max, completamente despierto y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Magnus acarició el hombro de Rafael- “Despierta, Rafa”

Los ojos oscuros se abrieron y observaron a Magnus- “Buenos días, pequeño. ¿Tienes hambre?”- ante el asentimiento de Rafael, Magnus dijo- “Está bien, vamos a comer”

Rafael miro hacia el baño mientras se sentaba- “Ve”- le dijo Magnus con un gesto de asentimiento, cuando Rafael se apresuró a ir al baño, se rio. Era agradable saber que el niño de algún modo había sido entrenado para usar el baño. Magnus no pudo evitar preguntarse quién le habría enseñado…

 

 

***

 

 

Rafael comió como un caballo. Tuvo seis tiras de tocino y tres platos de huevos. Incluso había sonreído. Dos veces. Estaban progresando un poco.

Entonces, Max hizo un ruido de pedo con su mano y axila…

La risa de Rafael fue alta, estrepitosa y desde lo más profundo. Al principio los sorprendió a él y a Magnus, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron a través de la mesa, se rieron con los chicos.

Y Alec lo supo.

El _momento_ había llegado.

_Este_ era el momento.

En el desayuno. Con sus chicos riéndose de pedos.

Poniéndose de pie, Alec tomó la taza de café de Magnus y pretendiendo que iba a conseguirle más, fue a sacar el anillo del cajón.

Después de colocar la taza frente a Magnus, Alec dijo- “Te amo”

Magnus le sonrió y respondió- “También te amo, cariño”

Con el estómago dándole un vuelco, Alec bajó una rodilla junto a la silla de Magnus. Sintiéndose un poco idiota, sostuvo la caja abierta para que Magnus pudiera inspeccionar el anillo, que era malditamente simple, y decidir si éste y Alec valían la pena.

-“¿Magnus Bane, te casarías conmigo?”

Magnus miró fijamente a su amor y al anillo que le había diseñado. Era… asombroso.

Plata con un zafiro incrustado y cuatro diamantes.

Era tan… Alec.

Estirando la mano para acunar la mejilla de Alec, Magnus dijo- “Si. Si _mi_ Alec”

Alec se puso de pie, tirando de Magnus hacia sus brazos y le dio un beso arrasador. Magnus deslizó sus manos por el cabello de Alec, devolviendo el beso, tratando de demostrarle cuánto le amaba usando su boca.

Junto a ellos, Max le dijo a Rafa- “Te acostumbraras, ellos se besan _mucho_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael se reúne con Jem. Robert aparece. Rafael dice sus primeras palabras.

 

Sujetando la pequeña mano de Rafael, Alec salió del elevador en el piso de Jem Carstairs, en la Central. Magnus había quedado de pasar por a buscarlo cuando terminaran su sesión con Jem. Muy a su estilo, Magnus se había vuelto loco y gastado una obscena cantidad de dinero en el guardarropa de Rafael. Y Max, quien se parecía mucho a él en lo que respecta a la ropa, también _tenía_ que tener ropa nueva. Por lo que Alec había pasado su tarde de domingo yendo de compras… con Magnus.

Alec amaba a Magnus, pero después de ir de compras con él, _siempre_ terminaba queriendo estrangular al amor de su vida.

A su _prometido._

Con una enorme sonrisa guío a Rafael hasta la sala de espera en la oficina de Jem.

La recepcionista, o el trol del puente como Alec le decía, le dirigió una mirada fulminante antes de volverse a Rafael con una sonrisa- “Tú debes ser Rafael”- le dijo.

Rafael levantó la mirada a Alec, luego al trol y asintió.

-“Tu abrigo te hace ver muy guapo”

Rafael se encogió de hombros y se amilanó, acercándose más a Alec.

-“El Dr. Carstairs está listo para verle, Detective”

Alec llevó a Rafael a la oficina, donde Jem estaba sentado frente a su computadora. Cuando los vio sonrió.

-“Hola”- dijo poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a Rafael y se acuclilló frente al chico- “Mi nombre es Jem, ¿cuál es el tuyo?”

Rafael miró a los ojos negros y rasgados de Jem, y abrió la boca. Alec pensó que podría responderle, pero la cerró y levantó la mirada hacia él.

Jem le sonrió a Rafael y se puso de pie- “¿Todavía no habla?”

Alec negó con la cabeza- “Ayer se rio”

-“¿En serio? ¿de qué?”

Sintiendo que su rostro se enrojecía, Alec contestó- “Ruidos de pedos. Por Max”

Jace se rio, encantado- “Los chicos siempre serán chicos”

Alec asintió- “Si”

Jem miró a Rafael- “Estás muy elegante”

-“Magnus”- dijo Alec.

-“Por supuesto, Magnus es muy glamoroso. Imaginó que sus hijos estarán siempre bien vestidos”

Alec sonrió, incluso Jem ya consideraba a Rafael uno del clan Lightwood-Bane- “Los dejaré. Iré a mi escritorio y regresaré en una hora”

-“Me encargaré de él, Alec”

-“Sé que lo harás”- Alec se acuclilló frente a Rafael y dijo- “Puedes confiar en Jem, yo regresaré”

Rafael se aferró a las solapas de Alec, negando con la cabeza.

El corazón de Alec se rompió- “No voy a dejar el edificio. Estaré aquí cuando termines con Jem”

Los oscuros ojos de Rafael se llenaron de lágrimas y Alec cedió. Normalmente lo hacía, era débil cuando se trataba de su familia- “Está bien, Rafa”- dijo Alec- “Estaré en la sala de espera”

Rafael se abrazó a Alec soltando un suspiro- “Estaré aquí, amiguito. Lo prometo”

Rafael besó la mejilla de Alec antes de soltarlo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

En la sala de espera, Alec le envió un mensaje a Magnus, diciéndole que tuvo que quedarse esperando con Rafael.

 

_M: No me sorprende, cariño. RECIBIDO 9:04 am_

_A: ¿Por qué? ENVIADO 9:05 am_

_M: Porque eres un blandito. RECIBIDO 9:06 am_

_A: Cuidado, amor. Creo que aún tenemos algunas mangueras de goma en el sótano. ENVIADO 9:07 am_

_M:  Mmmm, todavía sigo esperando usar tus esposas. Tal vez pueda aprender a amar las mangueras de goma. RECIBIDO 9:08 am._

 

Alec se rio mientras Jace entraba- “Deja de coquetear, amigo”

-“Hey, me acabo de comprometer. Se me permite coquetear”- dijo Alec, respondiéndole a Magnus.

 

_A: Nos vemos pronto, amor. Jace acaba de llegar. Hora de trabajar. ENVIADO 9:09 am_

_M: Te veré en un rato. Te amo. RECIBIDO 9:10 am_

_A: También te amo. ENVIADO 9:11 am_

 

-“Entonces… ¿te comprometiste?”

Mirando a Jace, Ale asintió- “Se lo pedí ayer durante el desayuno, después de que Max hizo reír a Rafa. Ruidos de pedos”

Jace se rio- “Eso es lo mejor que le he enseñado”

Sonriendo, Alec contestó- “No sé si deberías seguir cuidando de mis hijos”

_Lo llamó hijo_ , pensó Jace. Él sabía que Alec quería quedarse con Rafael, ese chico había tenido suerte.

El padre de Jace había sido cruel. Le enseñó que el amor era una debilidad, que la amistad no podía ser real. Entonces, su padre murió y Jace conoció a Alec. Vivió con los Lightwood hasta que Alec salió del closet y lo echaron. Dejó la casa con él y se fueron a vivir juntos. En toda su vida, Jace nunca había visto un padre que amara a sus hijos incondicionalmente. Ni el suyo, ni el de Alec. Hasta que Magnus y él se habían convertido en padres.

Ellos eran los padres más asombrosos que Jace haya visto. Y considerando a los padres de _ambos_ , era sorprendente que fueran tan geniales. Amaban a Max hasta la locura, y Rafael… él se había sacado la lotería en el departamento de padres sustitutos, de futuros padres adoptivos.

-“Vamos, Alec. Soy un niñero asombroso”

-“Le enseñaste a mi hijo a hacer pedos con la axila”

-“Ves, asombroso”

Alec se echó a reír- “¿Conseguiste algo del laboratorio?”

-“Dwaine dijo que había un montón de cabello y fibras. Podría llevarle un día o dos tener todo procesado”

Alec asintió- “Iremos a la morgue después de que Magnus venga por Rafa”

-“Seguro”-dijo Jace, mirando a la puerta- “Alec”- le hizo una seña hacia ella.

Robert Lightwood entró en la sala de espera, localizando a su hijo, se acercó- “¿Papá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

-“Escuche que habías acogido a otro niño”

-“Si”- respondió Alec, poniéndose de pie- “Jace y yo lo encontramos en la escena el viernes por la noche”

Robert asintió- “¿Vas a conservarlo?”- preguntó Robert sentándose.

Alec se sentó junto a su padre- “Todavía no lo decidimos. Sus padres no han sido encontrados, si podemos quizás lo haremos”- _Era lo más probable_.

-“Me gustaría conocer a su nueva adición”

-“Está bien. Estaremos en tu casa el miércoles. Tal vez no deberíamos molestarlo con demasiadas personas nuevas, en este momento. Aún está muy sensible”

Robert suspiró- “Quiero conocerlo, Alec”

Alec casi gimió irritado.

La puerta de la oficina de Jem se abrió y él psiquiatra siguió a Rafael, quien corrió hacia Alec y se subió en su regazo, con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa sobre su rostro moreno.

Alec miró a Jem, quien se sentó frente a él- “¿Dijo algo?”

-“No. Ni una palabra. Hizo un dibujo que necesitas ver”

Alec sentó a Rafael en la silla entre Jace y Robert- “Quédate con Jace, Rafa”

Siguió a Jem a su oficina, preocupándose un poco cuando el psicólogo cerró la puerta. Jem recogió una hoja de papel y se la entregó. Tomando el dibujo, Alec lo miró. Sabía lo que era. La escena del crimen. La víctima estaba en el suelo, con los pies descalzos y sin abrigo. Sangre. Rafael se dibujó detrás del basurero. Una figura oscura de pie junto al cuerpo. El crayón había sido presionado con fuerza sobre el papel en largos trazos.

-“Este es el siguiente”

Alec tomó el otro dibujó y lo examinó. Rafael le había dibujado. Era enorme y parecía una especie de héroe. ¿Así es cómo lo veía Rafael? ¿Cómo un héroe?”

-“¿Qué piensas?”

-“¿Vio el asesinato?”

-“Pienso que si lo vio. Cuando apareciste, él pensó que estaba ahí para salvarle”

-“No lo hice”

-“Lo hiciste. Lo sacaste del callejón”

-“Cualquiera lo habría hecho”- dijo Alec.

-“Si, pero lo hiciste _tú_ ”

-“¿Crees que hablará alguna vez?”

-“Si, puede hablar. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, creo que se siente cómodo con tu familia”

-“Tiene pesadillas”

-“Lo imagino. Estaría preocupado si no las tuviera. Es un niño de cinco años que fue testigo de un asesinato. Va a necesitar ayuda y estaré feliz de atenderle. Es un chico muy dulce y creo que tuvo mucha suerte de que fueras tú quien lo encontrara. Dudo que Magnus permita que cualquier familia sustituta se lo lleve.

Jem tenía razón. Magnus había vivido con familias de acogida hasta los 18 años. Había huido de Indonesia cuando tenía nueve, después de que su madre cometió suicidio y su padrastro trató de matarlo. Al encontrar a Max, Magnus se negó a permitir que el bebé sea puesto en una casa de acogida. Rafael fue tratado igual, Magnus se había abierto paso y se encargó de eso.

-“No lo haría. No sé si eso realmente sea lo mejor para Rafa”

-“Por supuesto que sí. Él necesita cuidados y amor. _Tienen_ permitido conservarlo, tú tienes permitido amarlo”

Alec respiró hondo-“Lo sé. Sólo no quiero apegarme demasiado, en caso de que encuentren a su familia. No quiero amarlo y perderlo”

-“No te preocupes por eso, Alec. Ha estado por su cuenta durante dos años, dudo mucho que vayas a perderlo. Además, Magnus no lo dejará ir, e imagino que sería un oponente formidable”

 

 

***

 

 

De regreso en la sala de espera, Alec se encontró a Magnus sosteniendo a Rafael en su regazo mientras hablaba con Robert Lightwood. A su lado, Jace le hacía gestos a Rafael.

-“Hola, cariño”- le saludó Magnus, levantándose para darle un beso- “No quería irme hasta haberte visto. Tu padre me estaba diciendo por qué deberíamos quedarnos con Rafa”

-“Ah, ¿y qué razones son esas, papá?”

Robert pareció incómodo por un momento- “Bueno, a Max le agrada, tal como lo entiendo. Max es miembro de nuestra familia y, honestamente, es un excelente juez de carácter. Si le agrada, entonces deberíamos confiar en él y darle la bienvenida a nuestra familia. Ustedes han estado hablando sobre adoptar a otro niño y creo que está es la oportunidad que han estado buscando. Creo que se acoplará bien con ustedes y… bueno, tu madre quiere otro nieto para consentir. Rafael necesita que lo consientan”

Alec quiso sonreír. Él y su padre habían estado trabajando en recuperar su relación, Robert había tenido que probar que podía aceptar a su hijo y su estilo de vida; y mientras que el afecto entre Magnus y Alec lo hacía sentirse incómodo la mayor parte del tiempo, Robert lo había hecho. Había aceptado a Magnus como parte de la familia y le había dado a Max una gran cantidad de amor y afecto.

-“Hablaremos de ello, papá. Todavía no hemos tomado una decisión”

-“No te preocupes, Robert”- lo tranquilizó Magnus- “Lo discutiremos. Rafa estará bien cuidado”

-“No estoy preocupado por sus habilidades, Magnus. estoy preocupado por mi esposa, ella escuchó sobre el niño nuevo y ya está echando espuma por la boca de las ganas de conocerlo. Adora a Max, pero quiere más”

Alec gruñó- “¿Por qué Izzy no puede tener a los hijos?”

-“Un día, cariño”- dijo Magnus, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Alec.

Robert no apartó la mirada del gesto de cariño, sino que miró fijamente al anillo que Alec había deslizado en el dedo de Magnus.

Magnus rechazó el impulso de cerrar los dedos en un puño, para esconder el símbolo de su fidelidad con Alec.

Robert miró de Alec a Magnus, y haciendo un gesto hacia la mano del último, preguntó- “¿Cuándo pasó eso?”

-“Ayer”- respondió Alec, sabiendo que les estaba preguntando sobre cuándo se habían comprometido- “No hemos tenido oportunidad de decirle a todos”

Robert asintió- “Avísame lo que decidas sobre el niño”

-“Rafael. Se llama Rafael”- dijo Magnus- “Y lo haremos”

Asintiendo de nuevo, Robert se marchó. Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo para enviar un mensaje a su esposa sobre el compromiso de su hijo, y la posibilidad de un nuevo nieto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec acompañó a Magnus y Rafael afuera del edificio. En el ascensor, le comentó a Magnus sobre los dibujos que había hecho Rafael.

-“Me ve como un héroe. ¿Cómo podría estar a la altura de eso?”

-“Cariño, te ve como lo que eres. Ya _eres_ un héroe, sólo tienes que ser tú mismo”

-“No soy un héroe, Magnus. Soy policía, sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. No quiero que se desilusione cuando lo defraude. _No_ quiero defraudarlo”

Magnus tocó el hombro de Alec- “No lo harás. Nunca podrías defraudarnos. Eres la persona más extraordinaria que haya conocido, y nada de lo que hagas podría defraudarme. Tampoco lo harías con alguno de los chicos, ellos saben que pueden depender de ti”

Alec suspiró- “Espero que tengas razón”

-“La tengo”

Magnus dirigió el camino hasta su auto, el cual estaría manejando el mismo, ya que Alec se había rehusado a dejarle contratar otro chofer después del último. Cuando ellos necesitaban usar una limosina, lo cual sería nunca si fuera por Alec, lo contrataban de un servicio de choferes- “Por favor, no dudes de ti, Alexander”- dijo Magnus- “Eres el mejor padre que haya visto. Max te adora y Rafael confía en ti. Tú los amas a ambos. He conocido padres peores, cariño, nunca podrías defraudarlos. No dudes de ti mismo”

-“¿Qué haría sin ti, Magnus”- preguntó Alec.

-“Probablemente trabajar hasta morir”

-“Probablemente”- convino Alec, dándole a Magnus un largo y profundo beso- “Te amo”

-“También te amo”- dijo Magnus, abriendo la puerta de atrás para Rafael- “Por cierto, cariño, necesitaremos planear nuestra fiesta de compromiso, ¿qué opinas de la víspera de año nuevo? Deberíamos casarnos este verano”

-“¿Qué?”- escupió Alec- “Eso es terriblemente rápido”

-“Si, como todo lo que hemos hecho”

Alec suspiró, sabiendo que Magnus conseguiría exactamente lo que quería- “¿Por qué siempre te dejó salirte con la tuya?”

-“Porque eres un enorme blandito”

-“Voy a mostrarte lo blandito que soy cuando llegue a casa”

Una ceja negra se enarcó- “Voy a hacer que lo cumplas, querido”

Alec besó a Magnus de nuevo, como una promesa de lo que le esperaba.

 

 

 

 

 

 

En el edificio de sus oficinas, Magnus llevó a Rafael de la mano hasta el elevador- “¿Estarás bien en la guardería con Max? Tengo trabajo que hacer”

Rafael levantó la mirada y su mano se apretó en torno a la de Magnus- “No”- susurró el niño.

Magnus bajó la cabeza de golpe, sin poder hablar. Rafael no quería que lo dejaran con Max, con extraños. Probablemente no debería dejarlo en la guardería. Magnus sólo le agradaba porque siempre estaba con Alec y el pequeño lo adoraba. Aunque Alec no entendiera el por qué, no veía como alguien podría considerarle un héroe.

Lo cual _si_ era

-“Está bien, pequeño”- respondió Magnus, revolviendo su cabello- “Iremos por Max y nos quedaremos en mi oficina, tendrás que jugar con él hasta el almuerzo y luego dormirán una siesta, Rafa”

Rafael asintió.

 

 

***

 

 

En la oficina de Magnus, los chicos fueron al área que había instalado para Max con juguetes, una mesa para trabajar, un rincón de lectura y una televisión. Magnus se dirigió a su escritorio y le envió un mensaje a Alec.

 

_M: Él hablo. ENVIADO 10:40 am_

_A: ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo? RECIBIDO 10:41 am_

_M: Iba a dejarlo en la guardería. Dijo ‘no’. ENVIADO 10: 42 am_

 

-“¿Papi?”- le llamó Max.

-“Si, Arándano”

-“Rafael no se siente bien”

Magnus levantó la mirada y vio que Rafael estaba llorando, se puso en pie rápidamente y se acercó al niño. Lo levantó para sentarse con él en el sofá y lo sostuvo en su regazo, permitiéndole llorar sobre su hombro- “¿Qué pasa, Rafa?”

Él sollozó, negando con la cabeza.

Las cosas _tenían_ que mejorar- “Sabes pequeño, si hablas con papá, él atrapará al hombre malo”

Rafael miró a Magnus. Él y Alec nunca se habían llamado papá o papi con Rafael, no habían discutido si se quedaría con ellos. Alec tenía miedo de que encontraran a los padres del niño y eventualmente perderlo. No quería apegarse, amar a Rafael, sólo para tener que renunciar a él.

-“Papá…”- dijo Rafael- “Por favor… papi”

El corazón de Magnus se contrajo en su pecho, sabía que estaba perdido. Sin importar que familia encontraran para Rafael, él no iba a dejarlo ir. Ya era suyo.

-“Lo traeré”- dijo Magnus, mandándole un nuevo mensaje a Alec.

 

_M: Está listo para hablarte del asesinato. ENVIADO 10:47 am_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec y Jace llegaron a las oficinas en el momento que Magnus y los chicos estaban almorzando. Rafael lo observó entrar y pareció relajarse, su cuerpo rígido pareció perder esa postura.

-“¡Hola, papá!”- le llamó Max, felizmente.

-“Hey amiguito, ¿cómo ha estado tu día con papi?”

-“Bien, Rafael no está teniendo un buen día”

-“Estoy seguro que le haremos mejorar”

-“Acompáñenos a comer, caballeros”- dijo Magnus- “Puedes hablar con Rafa después de su almuerzo. Él podría querer una siesta después de eso”

Alec asintió y se sentó junto a Rafael, quien estiró una mano para tomar la de Alec, buscando el consuelo y calidez de su héroe.

-“Te llamó papá”

Alec lo miró- “¿Qué?”

-“Sip. Él te llamó ‘papá’ y a mí me llamó ‘papi’”

-“Diablos”- siseó Jace- “Aparentemente ustedes dos se quedarán con él. Tendré que empezar a enseñarle las cosas que le he enseñado a Max”

-“Preferiría si no le enseñas esas cosas a mis hijos, ¿sabes?”- respondió Alec.

Magnus se rio entre dientes- “No te preocupes, Jace. Tú ya no querrás hacerle de niñera para ellos, de todos modos”

-“¡Tonterías! Soy genial en todo, especialmente cuidando niños”

-“Tío Jace”- dijo Max- “Una vez me perdió en su apartamento”

-“Tú… ¿qué?”- exigió Alec.

-“No fue gran cosa”- comenzó a decir Jace.

-“Me caí de la bacinica y me atoré”

-“¿Te quedaste atorado?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“Ajá”- dijo Max, sin dejar de comer- “Me atoré entre la taza y la bañera. El tío Jace no podía encontrarme”

-“Lo busqué por horas, casi llamó a Personas Desaparecidas”

Alec bebió un poco de agua, tratando de no reírse- “Así que, ¿mi hijo se quedó atorado detrás de tu inodoro y nunca me lo dijiste?”

-“Oye, lo encontré”

-“Después de _horas,_ Jace. ¡Lo perdiste el tiempo suficiente para pensar en llamar a los de Personas Desaparecidas!”

-“¡Él está bien! Míralo, no está herido”

Magnus no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada- “¿Cómo… cómo no pensaste en revisar el baño?”

-“¡Nunca antes había tenido un niño en mi apartamento! ¿Qué querías de mí?”

-“Oh, voy a vengarme por esto, Jace. Perdiste a mi hijo y no me lo mencionaste. Vete. Preparando”

Jace miró a Alec- “Vamos, amigo. No fue gran cosa, él está bien”

-“Si y no gracias a ti. Te la voy a devolver, Jace. Tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, pero cuando menos te lo esperes. ¡BAM!”

Magnus le sonrió a su prometido y tomó un bocado de la hamburguesa que había ordenado. Alec en realidad no estaba enojado, él ya lo había visto así y no se parecía a este hombre juguetón. Sólo le quería tomar el pelo a Jace, hacerle sudar un poco. Magnus estaba sorprendido de que Max nunca les hubiese dicho sobre caerse detrás del inodoro, pero Jace probablemente lo había sobornado para que se quedará callado.

-“¡Oye!”- dijo Jace, alegremente cambiando el tema- “¿No deberíamos prepararnos para interrogar a Rafael?

-“No creo que vayamos a ‘interrogar’ a ninguno de mis hijos como si fuera un sospechoso. Podemos ‘entrevistarlo’”

-“Colega, estamos sensibles hoy”

-“Perdiste a mi hijo, tienes suerte de que no te esté estropeando en ese sofá”

Magnus se rio. Alec, su Alec. Tan divertido y hermoso. Tan… _suyo_ \- “Vamos, cariño. Me encargaré de Max mientras hablan con Rafa”

-“Papi”- dijo Rafael- “Quédate”

Alec miró al niño- “Claro que puede quedarse, Rafa”- miró a Magnus y asintió- “Max, ¿Por qué no le haces a papi y a mí un dibujo?”

-“¡Está bien papá! ¡Voy a dibujar un árbol de Navidad!”

-“Eso suena asombroso, Arándano”- le dijo Magnus.

-“¡Está bien! ¡Adiós!”

Magnus y Alec se miraron con una sonrisa- “¿Por qué no nos movemos al sillón, Magnus? Será más cómodo para todos”

Cuando Alec se levantó, ayudó a levantar toda la basura de la comida para llevar y la tiró. Rafael se subió en su regazo una vez que se sentó en el sofá- “Hey, amigo”

-“Hola, papá”

Alec sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco, Rafael le había llamado ‘papá’. ¿Podía hacer esto? ¿Podía Rafael quedarse con él? ¿Podía quedarse con _ellos_? ¿Y si encontraban a sus padres? ¿Y si él y Magnus no podían ganar? ¿Si lo perdían? Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de Rafael y miró a Magnus.

-“¿Estás bien, cariño?”

Alec asintió y murmuró- “¿Y si…?”

Magnus tomó su mano, parecía saber de qué hablaba Alec- “No te preocupes, Alexander. Lo superaremos, nos lo _quedaremos_ ”

Alec apretó la mano de Magnus, sin querer demostrar lo asustado que realmente estaba. No quería preocupar a Magnus, a pesar de que estaba aterrorizado de perder a su nuevo miembro de la familia. Él sabía que no debería preocuparse tan pronto, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería conservar a su familia y Rafael ya era parte de ella.

-“Hey, Rafa”- dijo Jace- “¿Recuerdas la noche que te encontró papá?”

Rafael asintió.

-“Bien, ¿recuerdas lo que viste?”- continuó Jace.

Otro asentimiento.

-“¿Puedes decírmelo? ¿Dónde estabas cuando el hombre entró al callejón?”

-“Escondido”

-“Está bien. ¿Qué hizo el hombre”

-“Pis. En la pared”

-“¿Eso hizo?”- preguntó Jace.

Rafael asintió- “Borracho”

-“¿Cómo sabes que estaba borracho?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Caminaba chistoso. Se reía”

-“De acuerdo”- dijo Jace- “¿Qué hizo después?”

-“Gritó”

-“¿Qué dijo?”

Rafael miró a Alec y a Magnus- “¿Qué carajo quieres?”

-“Bien”- le dijo Alec, acariciando su espalda, consolándolo, tranquilizándolo- “Lo estás haciendo genial, Rafa”

Rafael le sonrió a Alec.

-“¿Viste a la otra persona?”- preguntó Jace, con el rostro amable.

Rafael negó- “Sombra”

-“¿Sólo viste una sombra?”- preguntó Alec, a lo que Rafael asintió- “¿La sombra te vio?”

Rafael negó- “Escondido”

-“Hiciste lo correcto, Rafa. Lo hiciste muy bien”- le dijo Magnus.

-“De acuerdo”- dijo Jace- “Tengo lo que necesito por ahora. ¿Estaría bien si le hago algunas preguntas de seguimiento más adelante?”- miró a Magnus y Alec; como los padres de Rafael, uno de ellos siempre debería estar presente cuando fuera interrogado.

Magnus asintió- “Por supuesto, él es muy valiente”

-“Si, es un buen chico. Deberían estar orgullosos de él, muchachos”

-“Lo estamos”- dijo Alec.

Parecía extraño que Alec ya tuviera tanta fe en Rafael, cuando en realidad ni conocía al chico. Pero Alec se encontró amando a Rafael, no quería ni pensar en cómo sería si perdiera a su nuevo hijo.

-“Sé que lo estás, amigo”- le dijo Jace, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-“Amor”- Alec le dijo a Magnus- “Tenemos que ir a intimidar a los de la morgue y el laboratorio”

-“Claro, cariño. Diviértanse”

Jace apartó la mirada mientras Alec besaba a Magnus. No es que se sintiera incómodo con su relación, sólo le gustaba darles un poco de privacidad, especialmente cuando ellos se mostraban cariñosos. Él estaba contento de ver a su más viejo y querido amigo tan feliz. Nada parecido a lo que solía ser antes de que conociera a Magnus, solitario, deprimido, siempre trabajando.

Alec se apartó y miró a los chicos- “Ten cuidado. No sé si quien mató a nuestra víctima vio a Rafa. Estoy preocupado”

Magnus acunó el rostro de Alec- “Siempre lo estás, Alexander. Intenta no preocuparte de más, yo cuidaré de ellos”

Alec asintió- “Nos vemos cuando llegue a la casa. Te amo”

-“También te amo”

Alec y Jace dejaron la oficina y a su familia, listos para intimidar un poco a los de la morgue para que les den información sobre su cadáver, quién ni siquiera tenía un nombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La víctima es identificada. Los chicos hacen algunas entrevistas. Adorabilidad familiar.

 

Jared decidió ir a fastidiar a Catarina Loss primero. Ella sería más receptiva que el jefe del laboratorio, Eric Hillchurch. Alec caminó junto a Jace por el largo corredor y al interior de la oficina de Catarina

-“Hola muchachos”- dijo con su musical acento- “Supongo que están aquí por su víctima”

-“Supones correctamente”- respondió Jace, moviéndose para sentarse en una de las cómodas sillas enfrente de ella- “¿Qué puedes decirme?”

-“Primero, tú víctima está en el sistema”

-“Si. Lo imaginamos por las marcas, es un drogadicto. Supongo que ha sido arrestado al menos una vez”

Catarina le tendió un expediente- “No”

Jared abrió la carpeta del expediente y leyó en voz alta- “Jordan Kyle… ¡Mierda!”

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Él es… es uno de los nuestros, Detective Jordan Kyle. ¿Cómo termino en ese callejón?”

-“A juzgar por el daño en sus órganos y las pequeñas cantidades de heroína en su sistema, diría que ha estado consumiendo por cerca de seis meses, quizás menos. No tengo la autorización para acceder a sus registros del departamento, así que mi suposición es que estaba de cubierto”

-“Encubierto…”- dijo Alec- “¿En qué departamento? Pediré una reunión con el Capitán”

-“Narcóticos no está en la Central”- respondió Jace.

Alec envió un correo electrónico a Charlotte Branwell, la Comandante, notificándole lo que habían descubierto.

-“¿Cómo murió?”- preguntó Jace.

-“Una inyección combinada de heroína y destapa caños”

-“¿Destapa caños? Que asqueroso, ¿fue auto-infligido?”

-“Diría que no. Le fue inyectado en la yugular, al lado derecho de su garganta. Debido a los moretones en el rostro y al bulto en la parte posterior de la cabeza, fue golpeado con un objeto duro. Un ladrillo o un bate, quizás. La herida de la cabeza fue suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente. Por el ángulo de la herida de la aguja, quien lo haya inyectado, lo hizo mientras estaba desmayado. Él no lo sintió”

-“Había sangre”- dijo Jace, recordándole a Alec el dibujo que Rafael había hecho.

Catarina asintió- “El cuerpo del Detective Kyle trató de expulsar el químico que le inyectaron y vomitó”

-“¿Sangre?”

-“Si. Su víctima tenía una úlcera del tamaño de mi puño, había estado sin tratar por mucho tiempo y se reventó, sangrando en el estómago cuando el destapa caños le diluyó la sangre al comenzar a matar las células sanguíneas”

-“Cristo”- murmuró Jace.

Alec se levantó y salió de la habitación para llamar al Capitán de la División de Narcóticos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

El Capitán Alaric Renwick estaba feliz de ver a Jace y Alec, hasta que se dio cuenta de por qué habían ido. Alaric estaba visiblemente molesto por este giro de los eventos, no podía entender como había ocurrido algo así. Jordan Kyle había sido un buen policía, un sólido detective.

-“Cuando le pedí que fuera encubierto, aceptó. Él odiaba tener que consumir heroína, pero sabía que necesitaba hacerse”

-“¿Por qué estaba de encubierto?”- preguntó Jace, mientras Alec tomaba notas de la conversación.

-“Una de nuestras ratas llamó nuestra atención a que Lily Chen estaba manejando la mayor parte del mercado de drogas en China Town, Brooklyn y Hell’s Kitchen. Jordan fue seleccionado para ir de encubierto e investigar como traficante. Se topó con una pared y su investigación se estancó. Él estaba preocupado que la heroína estuviese jodiendo sus habilidades, quería… salirse. Quería ir a rehabilitación. Le pedí que le diera otra semana”

-“¿Quién era su responsable?”- preguntó Jace.

-“El Detective Velásquez. Ello eran cercanos. Bat se encargaba de Jordan, pero no pudieron conseguir nada sobre Lily Chen”

-“¿Y el equipo de trabajo?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Bueno, Jordan y Bart. Los Detectives Casper Sterling, Jason Smith y Sophie Collins, ellos habían trabajado mucho en esto”

Alec anotó todos los nombres- “Necesitaremos hablar con todos ellos. Podemos usar su sala de descanso, si no hay problema”- dijo Jace.

-“Por supuesto. Estoy seguro que ellos querrán llegar al fondo de esto al igual que ustedes. Cuando alguien nos arrebata a uno de los nuestros, cerramos filas”

Jace asintió- “Sólo hablaremos con el grupo de trabajo, individualmente. Si estás de acuerdo”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando estuvieron solos en la sala de descanso, Jace sacó una soda de la máquina- “Amigo, su sala de descanso es mejor que la nuestra”

-“Si”- respondió Alec- “Porque los de Narcóticos no están en su área de oficinas tanto como nosotros”

-“Cierto. Espero que no estés llamando perezosos a los de Homicidios”

-“Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?”

-“Si”- respondió Jace, al mismo tiempo se abrió la puerta y entró una, particularmente, atractiva mujer, su rubio cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y un traje de pantalón gris cubría su bronceado cuerpo. Una cicatriz le surcaba la mejilla, pudiendo distraer a todos menos un ojo perceptivo de su belleza.

-“¿Detective Collins?”- preguntó Jace.

-“Si”- dijo ella, con un grueso acento de Brooklyn en su voz.

-“Bien. Estoy seguro que su capitán ya les dijo sobre el Detective Kyle”

Ella asintió, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas antes de que las reprimiera parpadeando- “Queremos ayudarles a encontrar quien le hizo esto”

-“Es bueno saberlo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste al Detective Kyle?”- preguntó Jace.

Como detective secundario, el trabajo de Alec era anotar las respuestas y escribir los reportes. Este era el caso de Jace y Alec tenía que hacer de segundo. Él siempre ha estado bien con ese arreglo, porque odiaba ser el centro de atención, a diferencia de _otras_ personas en su vida… en realidad, _todas_ las personas en su vida amaban el protagonismo.

Excepto Rafael, tal vez.

-“Lo vi en la reunión del equipo el lunes pasado. Estaba nervioso y agitado. Listo para dejar la heroína, él _odiaba_ esa cosa, sólo se metió en eso para impulsar su cubierta. Ya estaba muy involucrado, cada vez que teníamos una reunión alguien debía arrestarlo”

-“¿Qué estaba investigando?”- preguntó Jace.

-“A Lily Chen. Él pasó de ser un traficante a la zona de fabricación, pero Chen tenía una pared a su alrededor. Nunca pudo acercarse lo suficiente para conseguir algo de ella”

-“¿Parecía extraño la última vez que lo viste?”- preguntó Jace- “¿Preocupado sobre alguien?”

-“No había nadie, él estaba preocupado por la heroína. Odiaba la manera en que se sentía, la forma en que él se sentía cuando consumía; odiaba como se sentía cuando se pasaba el efecto. Quería salirse”

-“¿Cómo se sintió tu equipo al respecto?”- preguntó Alec.

-“En general, entendimos. Jordan odiaba las drogas, odiaba tener que consumirlas. Lo entendimos. Nos enojamos un poco porque perderíamos la poca información que estábamos consiguiendo. Queríamos desmantelar la organización de Lily Chen; pero, después de seis meses, no estábamos llegando a ninguna parte. Habríamos perdido nuestro financiamiento y el equipo de trabajo en poco tiempo”

-“¿Así que estaban enfadados?”- inquirió Jace.

-“Si. Habíamos trabajado en este caso por meses y él lo estaba poniendo en peligro. Pero le entendimos. Pobre Jordan. Esto… así no era como… esto no debería haber pasado”

-“No”- Alec la calmó- “Nunca debió haber ocurrido”

-“Gracias, Detective Collins, por favor envié al Detective Smith”- dijo Jace.

-“Claro”

-“Lamentamos mucho su perdida, Detective Collins”- dijo Alec, con suavidad.

Sofie asintió y salió de la habitación.

-“¿Qué opinas?”- preguntó Jace.

-“Ella es o muy fuerte, o muy fría”

-“Sip, ni una sola lágrima”

Jason Smith entró, un hombre alto con oscuro cabello y musculoso. Tenía una mueca de desdén en el rostro y se sentó en la mesa de la sala, mirando a los dos policías de asesinatos.

-“Entonces, ¿ustedes piensan que son mejores que nosotros?”

-“Bueno, ya que hemos sido detectives de homicidios por un tiempo… si”- respondió Jace- “Esta conversación está siendo grabada”

Los ojos grises de Jason Smith se dirigieron a la grabadora digital sobre la mesa, luego a Alec y Jace- “¿Por qué?”

-“Para que nuestros reportes sean exactos y completos”- respondió Alec.

_Idiota_.

-“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste al Detective Jordan Kyle?”- preguntó Jace

-“En nuestra reunión del equipo”

-“¿Cómo se veía?”

-“Jodido, enganchado. Demasiada heroína”

-“¿Cómo te sentiste sobre su decisión de terminar su asignación encubierto?”

Jason resopló- “Me rompí el culo durante _meses_ por este caso y Jordan quería salirse. Estaba encabronado, ¿cómo se sentirían?”

-“Bastante enojados”- respondió Alec- “¿Cómo te lo dijo?”

-“Él sólo nos dijo que no podía seguir haciéndolo. No podía seguir tomando las drogas. No podía _pensar_ ”- se burló Jason- “Él destruyó nuestra oportunidad de atrapar a Lily Chen”

-“¿Por qué quería dejar de consumir heroína?”

-“¡Si!”- exclamó Jason- “¿Cómo podía ser tan _egoísta_?”

Alec y Jace intercambiaron una mirada- “Tal vez sólo pensó que su cuerpo y salud eran más importantes que su caso”- dijo Jace.

-“Estupideces. Jordan jodió nuestro caso. Él. Arruinó. _Todo_ ”

-“Es Bueno saberlo”- dijo Jace- “Nos gustaría hablar con el Detective Sterling, por favor”

-“Como sea”- dijo Jason, saliendo del cuarto de descanso.

-“Que imbécil”- comentó Alec.

-“Oh, no lo dudo. ¿Pero un asesino? No lo sé, pero definitivamente un idiota”

La puerta se abrió y un joven alto de cabello rubio desteñido y ojos oscuros, entró. Se acercó hasta la mesa y se sentó frente a Jace y Alec- “No puedo creerlo… Jordan”

-“Sentimos mucho su pérdida”- dijo Alec. Esa frase no parecía adecuada, no lo _era._ Cuando Max había muerto nunca fue suficiente para Alec. Nada lo había sido. No había nada que se pudiera decir que consolara cuando moría un ser querido.

Casper asintió- “¿Podrían decirme cómo murió”

-“El forense ha determinado que fue un homicidio. No podemos darte más detalles hasta que ella haya completado el reporte”

-“Entiendo”- era el procedimiento, así que debería entenderlo- “Espero que nos mantengan informados”

-“Por supuesto”- respondió Jace. Alec conocía ese tono en su voz, Jace no le diría a Casper ni una maldita cosa- “¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Jordan Kyle?”

-“El lunes. Teníamos una reunión del equipo. Él estaba… raro”

-“¿Cómo raro?”

-“Quería salirse, estaba paranoico y tembloroso”

-“¿Por qué?”

-“Las drogas. Las drogas lo cambiaron”

-“¿Cómo lo cambiaron?”- preguntó Jace.

-“Él solía ser tan zen. La semana pasada estaba… agitado. Nunca había estado así antes”

Alec hizo una nota sobre el cambio en el comportamiento de Kyle- “¿Parecía asustado? Dijiste que estaba paranoico, ¿pero él mencionó a alguien en particular?”

-“Nunca dijo un nombre. Él trabajaba con su soplón. Había un hombre con el que trataba en el almacén, Gwyn”

Alec hizo una nota y Jace dijo- “Necesitaremos copias de todos los archivos y reportes”

-“Estamos bajo el Código Cinco, Detective Herondale”

El código cinco se refería a que todos los archivos y reportes estaban sellados. Era el procedimiento estándar cuando un policía iba encubierto, eso protegía al oficial de amenazas externa e internas.

-“Lo entiendo, Detective Sterling, pero ya no hay necesidad de proteger a Jordan Kyle. Necesitamos usar esos archivos y reportes para encontrar a su asesino, puedo conseguirlo a través del equipo o puedo ir con la Comandante. Y si tengo que hacer eso, no voy a agradarte”

Observando a Casper Sterling, Alec se dio cuenta que _ya_ no le agradaba Jace- “Hablaré con mi Capitán”

-“Bien. Nos gustaría ver al Detective Velásquez”- dijo Jace bruscamente.

Enojado, Sterling salió de la sala.

-“Él es untuoso”

-“Sip. Igual que una anguila cubierta de grasa y remojada en aceite de motor”

-“Eso es asqueroso, Jace”

Riendo, Jace dijo- “Mantenlo en la lista”

Alec asintió.

El rostro de Bartolomeo ‘Bat’ Velásquez era la imagen de la pena. Su rostro estaba devastado, exhausto. Donde Jason y Sterling habían sido confiados y combativos, Bat era abierto y honesto.

Se sentó pesadamente en el mismo asiento que había usado el resto de su equipo.

-“Detective”- dijo Jace como saludo.

Bat asintió hacia él y los miró- “¿Cómo?”- gruñó.

-“Fue asesinado, sabremos más cuando el forense complete su reporte”

Bat asintió de nuevo- “Haré lo que sea para ayudar”

-“¿Cómo le pareció la última vez que lo vio?”

-“Alterado. Odiaba las drogas. Él quería impedir que Lily Chen las distribuyera. No quería renunciar, pero no podía seguir haciéndolo. Necesitaba parar”

-“¿Cómo te sentiste sobre eso?”

-“Estuve de acuerdo”- dijo Bat- “Él… se estaba desmoronando y necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba salirse. Jordan era mi amigo, quería lo que fuera mejor para él. Había estado encubierto por seis meses y eso era suficiente. Él conocía su límite, lo había alcanzado, así que apoyé su decisión”

-“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?”

-“Lo vi el miércoles pasado. Estaba intentando encontrar una manera para sacarlo, quería que sepa que iba a sacarlo”

-“¿Dónde se reunieron?”

-“Lo agarré en un baño de un bar. Él trabajaba afuera de un bar llamado Edom. Le dije que estaba preparando un plan para sacarlo de ahí, pero… no lo hice. Está muero porque fui demasiado lento, si hubiese sido más rápido, él estaría en rehabilitación ahora. Vivo. Debería haber trabajado más duro”

-“Bat”- Alec trató de tranquilizarlo- “No importa lo rápido o duro que trabajaras, no podías haber hecho nada”

-“Puedes decir eso, Detective, pero nunca lo sabré con seguridad”

Y Alec sabía que, si él estuviera en lugar de Bat y Jace fuera quien hubiese muerto en ese callejón, él sentiría esa culpa. Esa desesperación.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Después de un día de perros, Alec llegó a casa al sonido de risitas y música. Magnus y los niños estaban bailando en el salón con ‘The Wiggles’, con la primera sonrisa verdadera desde esta mañana, Alec observó bailar a su familia. Los chicos reían, brincando alrededor y cantando. Alec disfrutó especialmente de la forma en que se veía el trasero de Magnus, sacudiéndose en esos pantalones de yoga…

-“¡Papá!”- gritó Rafael cuando lo vio.

Max también se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta su padre abrazándose a sus piernas. Fue seguido rápidamente por su hermano, Alec los abrazó fuerte y largo, disfrutando de la sensación de sus hijos en sus brazos- “Hey, chicos, ¿se divierten?”

Magnus apagó la música y se acercó a su familia. Le dio un rápido besó a Alec y, al ver la mirada en los ojos de Alec, les dijo a los niños que fueran a lavarse para la cena. Una vez que se fueron, le preguntó- “¿Estás bien cariño?”

-“Si, amor… en realidad, no. Nuestra víctima era policía”

-“¿Disculpa?”- preguntó Magnus- “¿Un policía?”

Magnus se sintió enfermo, constantemente temía la muerte de un policía; cada vez que sucedía, la sangre de Magnus se helaba y su estómago le daba un vuelco. Su más profundo miedo era perder a Alec. Sabía que eso era una posibilidad, que podía perder al amor de su vida, que él podía morir en la línea del deber. Siempre le abrazaba un poco más fuerte cuando sentía este miedo alzarse.

Alec podía ver eso en los ojos verde-dorado de Magnus, por lo que dijo acunando su rostro- “Estoy aquí amor, justo aquí”

Magnus sujetó los hombros de Alec y tiró de él para abrazarle- “Sólo…”

-“Lo sé, Mags, lo sé”

-“Te amo, Alexander. No puedo… te necesito”

-“También te amo, Magnus. no voy a ir a ninguna parte”

 

 

***

 

 

Después de cenar, Alec y Magnus les dieron a los chicos un baño, les leyeron un cuento y los pusieron a dormir.

Solos en el salón, Alec fue a cerrar la puerta, pero Magnus lo sujetó y lo hizo girar, empujándolo contra la puerta. Besó a Alec con arrasadora fuerza, de forma indecente y con toda la boca, durante un largo momento, hasta que los temblores se habían calmado y su erección se frotaba contra la de Alec. Todas las sensaciones de miedo, amor y necesitad habían encontrado una salida en pura lujuria.

Magnus le sacó el suéter a Alec y lo mandó volando. Mientras se quitaba su propia camisa, Alec se movió hasta el salón, no para alejarse, sino para encontrar un sitio más cómodo que el piso del pasillo de entrada. Con un gruñido posesivo, Magnus lo agarró por detrás y lo empujó contra el respaldo del sofá, inclinándolo hacia adelante.

Abriendo los pantalones de mezclilla de Alec, los empujó hacia abajo. La piel de marfil se erizó cuando fue golpeada por el aire, Alec gimió al sentir las manos de Magnus recorriendo sus muslos y su culo, al sentir uno de sus dedos rozar su entrada.

-“Si. Dios, Magnus, sí”

Poniendo una mano sobre la espalda de Alec, Magnus sacó una botella de lubricante de su bolsillo. _Valía la pena siempre estar preparado_. Exprimió una pequeña cantidad en el estrecho músculo de Alec y deslizó un dedo en su interior. Su palma se movió suavemente sobre la espalda de Alec, rodeando su cintura hasta llegar al estómago. Se inclinó más sobre él, con una mano presionándose en su cuerpo y la otra acariciando su pene. La boca de Magnus se movió por sus hombros, su columna, gimiendo y besándolo mientras sus dedos trabajaban en abrirle. Alec solo podía respirar entrecortadamente, su cuerpo relajándose y rindiéndose.

-“Ahora, Magnus, ahora, por favor”

Magnus, sin embargo, tenía la intención de doblegar el cuerpo bajo sus dedos.  Alec empujó la cadera hacia atrás, estremeciéndose al sentir la dura longitud del miembro de Magnus contra él. Pero todavía no iba a darle lo que deseaba, únicamente lo acarició con agonizante suavidad, hasta que Alec clavó las uñas en el sofá rojo y dorado, su respiración rompiéndose en sollozos.

Mientras Magnus se ponía en posición, Alec gimió, todo su ser centrándose en el punto dónde Magnus se presionaba contra él, sus músculos internos contrayéndose en anticipación.

Magnus empujó hacia adelante, enraizándose profundamente mientras su mano permaneció sobre el pene de Alec, acariciando y acariciando. Llevó a Alec hasta el suelo, de rodillas, empujándolo contra su pecho. Alec inclinó la cabeza para apoyarla contra el hombro de Magnus. Las caderas de Alec fueron empujadas hacia adelante y arriba, mientras él gemía al mismo ritmo del estacato de la carne contra carne hasta que el placer estalló y se extendió, haciendo que se corriera con un ronco sollozo.

Magnus cerró sus brazos alrededor de Alec y lo cargó hasta su habitación. Una vez que lo tuvo en la cama, lo llenó de nuevo, en una lenta estocada. Una mano sujetando el húmedo y semi-erecto pene de Alec. Las constantes embestidas y caricias lo enviaron de prisa a nuevas sensaciones, subiendo, cediendo, llegando a la cima de nuevo. Cuando Alec se corrió una vez más, Magnus se vació en su interior con violentos pulsos. Alec se acurrucó contra él, adorando la sensación de tenerle temblando entre sus brazos.

Magnus beso el cuello de Alec- “Promete que serás cuidadoso. No puedo perderte”

-“Nunca tendrás que preocuparte por eso, amor”

-“Te amo, cariño”

-“También te amo, Magnus. No voy a ninguna parte. Lo prometo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT: The Wiggles es un grupo australiano de musica infantil, al estilo Hi5!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mas situaciones adorables y domésticas. Un giro en la trama al estilo M Night, el director de cine (es broma, pero si hay un giro inesperado).

 

Alec despertó con Magnus acurrucado contra él, su respiración profunda y calmada. Una de sus piernas estaba sobre las suyas y un brazo descansaba alrededor de su cintura.  Mirando al cabello negro como la tinta, Alec pasó una mano por su espalda; sintiéndose lleno de calidez y deseo mientras observaba dormir a su amante. Nunca pensó que podría amar tanto a alguien como amaba a Magnus, nunca pensó en poder tener esto, un hombre que lo amaba a su lado y dos niños durmiendo en sus habitaciones. Demasiado amor.

-“Estás pensando demasiado alto”- murmuró Magnus, apretando su abrazo en torno a Alec.

Alec lo besó en la sien- “¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?”

-“Confía en mí, cariño. Tú puedes lograr hasta eso”- dijo Magnus, besando el pecho de Alec- “Tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa”

Alec no tenía idea de dónde venía toda la fe de Magnus, pero le agradaba. Le gustaba saber que creía en él. Levantando el rostro de Magnus, Alec besó sus labios.

Olía tan bien, a sándalo.

Magnus gimió mientras la mano de Alec se curvó con dedos fuertes alrededor de su cuello. Una sacudida le aceleró el corazón a un ritmo frenético y le dio a Alec un largo e indecente beso ante la insistencia de su lengua, jadeando al sentir las mejillas y mandíbula sin afeitar.

Poniéndose sobre Alec, Magnus sujetó sus muñecas contra la cama, mientras continuaba devolviendo el beso con fuerza. Alec siguió besándolo, explorándole sin piedad y con destreza.

Magnus llevó una mano al cajón en la mesita de noche y sacó el lubricante, la mano libre de Alec se movió hasta su trasero, empujándolo contra su rígida y seductora erección. Al mismo tiempo, Magnus deslizó un dedo húmedo en su interior, preparándose a sí mismo para Alec, jadeando y arqueándose sin pensar en nada más. Únicamente necesitándolo.

Los besos de Alec se calmaron y Magnus gimió, tensándose. Preparándose rápidamente, mientras Alec se frotaba descaradamente contra él. Su cuerpo se estremeció y sacó los dedos de su interior.

Alec envolvió los brazos alrededor de Magnus, dando a su pecho largos y deliciosos besos, inundándole con sensaciones. Sujetándolo de las caderas, Alec lo guío hasta su erección. Magnus jadeó al sentirlo entrar en él, llenándolo, el mundo entero pareció detenerse mientas sentía el grueso miembro penetrarlo. Besando a Magnus, Alec se empujó dentro de la húmeda estrechez de su cuerpo. Magnus levantó las caderas, acompasando los movimientos de la dura extensión de Alec. Más fuerte, más rápido.

Sintiendo su necesidad, Alec lo penetró a un ritmo incansable. Bajo sus atenciones, Magnus alcanzó la cima de todo. Cabalgando a Alec, Magnus se corrió en espasmos, sin tocarse. Con unas últimas embestidas, Alec también encontró su liberación.

Un poco más tarde, Magnus estaba acostado en los brazos de Alec- “Y pensar que solías ser un mojigato”

Alec se rio, besando la mejilla de Magnus- “Cierto. Y ahora soy un dios del sexo”

-“Sin discusión”

-“¿Papá? ¿Papi?”- una pequeña voz somnolienta dijo desde la puerta. Max estaba de pie en el umbral, abrazando a un oso de peluche azul y frotándose los ojos con cansancio- “Me duele la pancita”

-“¿Tienes hambre, hombrecito?”- preguntó Magnus.

Max asintió.

-“Está bien”- respondió Magnus- “Papá y yo necesitamos alistarnos y les haremos el desayuno”

Max asintió de nuevo- “Santa llega mañana en la noche”

-“Eso es correcto”- dijo Alec- “Pronto estaremos ahí”

Magnus se metió a la ducha antes que Alec pudiera. Así que se limpió y, sin afeitarse, se vistió con un par de pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter esmeralda. Al terminar se dirigió al salón.

-“Vamos, Max. A vestirte”- Alec cambio al niño en un pull-up limpio, pantalones de mezclilla y sudadera; mientras estaba colocándole los calcetines a Max, Rafael entró, su oscuro cabello con mechones parados.

-“Buenos días, Rafa”- le saludó Alec, poniendo a Max en el suelo- “¿Quieres alistarte para el día”

Rafael asintió y sonriendo, corrió a su habitación, Alec lo siguió y aprobó su elección del par de pantalones y suéter naranja. Rafael se vistió rápida y eficientemente, como si estuviera acostumbrado a estar vestido y listo de manera oportuna.

-“Tengo hambre, papá”

Alec asintió- “Vamos a alimentarte, amiguito, lo prometo”

-“¿Papi está haciendo el desayuno?”

-“Papi está en la ducha”

-“Está bien, papá. Tiene que salir en algún momento”

Alec le revolvió el cabello a Rafael- “Ese es el espíritu. Ve a cepillarte los dientes con Max, yo prepararé el desayuno”

En la cocina, Alec batió unos huevos con leche, canela y azúcar. Sumergió una hogaza de pan en la mezcla y la colocó en la sartén caliente. Mientras ponía la mesa, Magnus salió, vestido en unos pantalones negros y una camisa de seda azul con plata.

-“Muy bien, cariño, ¿qué necesitas que haga?”

-“Buen día, papi”- dijo Max, sentándose en la mesa- “No pusiste bonitos tus ojos”

Magnus se tocó el rostro- “¡Rayos!”

Girándose, Magnus volvió a entrar al dormitorio. Alec se rio mientras ponía la comida en la mesa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec acompañó a Magnus y los niños hasta la cochera en el estacionamiento, donde estaban la mayoría de los autos. Al llegar al sedán negro, el menos conspicuo, Max y Rafael abrazaron a Alec- “Nos vemos está noche, chicos”- dijo poniendo a Max en su asiento- “Los quiero”

-“Te quiero” respondieron los dos niños.

Magnus colocó los brazos alrededor de Alec y lo besó profundamente. Alec acunó su mejilla, devolviéndole el beso- “Te amo, cariño”

-“También te amo, Mags”

Jace se estacionó, esforzándose mucho por ir a buscar a Alec- “Entra, amigo. Iremos de compras”

Magnus se rio- “Como si eso fuera a pasar”

-“Hey, tú, silencio. O serán las mangueras de goma”

-“Podría aprender a amarlas”

-“¡Qué asco! Vamos, Alec, ¡me estás matando!”

Alec besó a Magnus de nuevo- “Te veré esta noche”

-“Oh si, cariño, lo harás”

-“En serio, chicos. Contrólense”

Riendo, Magnus se subió detrás del volante y observó a Alec caminar hacia el auto de Jace, especialmente a la manera en que se le veía el culo bajo la chaqueta marinera. De acuerdo, _en realidad_ no podía verle el culo, pero tenía una asombrosa imaginación.

-“Papi”- dijo Max- “¿Santa sabe que Rafa vive ahora con nosotros?”

-“Estoy seguro que si”

-“¿Cómo podemos estar seguros? Deberíamos escribirle una carta, ¿Ragnor escribiría una carta?”

Magnus quiso reírse, pero se aguantó. Pensó que a Ragnor le _encantaría_ tomar un dictado de Max- “Estoy seguro que escribirá exactamente lo que le dictes. Le preguntaremos al llegar a la oficina”

Satisfecho, Max se acomodó en su asiento con un pulgar en la boca.

Ser padre podía ser un trabajo duro, pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Su familia era lo más importante en su vida. Él sería capaz de renunciar a todo, sus negocios, su dinero y hasta su vida, para mantener a su familia a salvo y feliz. Alec y sus hijos le habían traído a Magnus mucho amor y alegría.

Él haría _cualquier cosa_ por protegerlos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

En el laboratorio, Jace fulminaba con la mirada al técnico en jefe, Eric Churchill- “Has tenido toda esta evidencia el fin de semana _y_ ayer. ¿Y me estás diciendo que _aún_ no has terminado?”

-“¿Sabes cuánta mierda había en ese callejón? Podrías pensar que es una exageración, pero no. Y me estoy refiriendo a que _literalmente_ había mierda en ese callejón. Ya he identificado a 13 personas diferentes y no _todo_ el DNA era de cabello, si entiendes lo que digo”

-“Si, Eric, lo captamos. Las personas tienen sexo en un callejón”- dijo Alec.

-“Ten”- respondió Eric, empujando una pila de carpetas hacia Jace- “Date gusto”

Alec agarró la pila de carpetas. Iba a ser un largo día porque tendrían que revisarlas todas, estaban llegando muy rápido a ninguna parte.

Subieron por el elevador a la División de Informática, mientras Alec cambiaba las carpetas a una posición más cómoda. Al llegar al piso de Simon, lo encontraron frente a su computadora, sus dedos volando sobre las teclas- “Simon”- dijo Alec.

Él levantó la mirada y empujó sus lentes sobre su nariz, diciendo- “Hey, Alec, Jace”

-“Hola. ¿Tuviste oportunidad de revisar sobre Lily Chen?”

Jace se había topado con una pared al revisar los antecedentes de Lily Chen, por lo que le había pedido que hiciera una revisión. Simon era un genio-mago con la computadora y encontraría más que Jace y sería más rápido al hacerlo.

-“Si, y la encontré. Desafortunadamente, choqué con una pared de ladrillos en forma de la DEA”

-“¿Tiene un archivo en la DEA?”- preguntó Jace.

Simon asintió- “Uno sellado”

Una ceja castaña se alzó- “Ya veo”

Alec suspiró- “Llamaré a la DEA”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sentado en la oficina de la Agente Lydia Branwell, nieta de la Comandante, el estómago de Alec dio un vuelco y sus piernas se sentían como gelatina. La mujer rubia pasó la mirada entre Jace y Alec, su mirada se detuvo en este último cuando preguntó- “¿Por qué están interesados en Lily Chen?”

-“Su nombre surgió en el curso de nuestra investigación de homicidio”

Lydia Branwell asintió- “¿De quién se trata?”

-“El Detective Jordan Kyle. Estaba de encubierto en su organización”- respondió Jace.

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Lydia.

Alec respondió- “Él estaba de encubierto, investigando a Lily Chen”

-“Hablan en serio…”- comenzó a decir, con las doradas cejas fruncidas.

-“¿Por qué demonios te mentiríamos? Un oficial de NYPD está muerto y necesitamos saber qué es lo que tienen de Lily Chen”- dijo Jace, con la ira aumentando.

Lydia levantó el teléfono y marcó, murmurando algo al auricular. Momentos después, la puerta se abrió y un hombre entró en silencio, seguido de una mujer muy bonita con corte bob recto y ojos negros rasgados.

-“Detectives, está es la agente Lily Chen”

-“¿Agente?”- preguntó Jace, desconcertado.

Lily Chen asintió- “He estado encubierta por 18 meses, construyendo una organización criminal. Hemos estado rastreando al sindicato del crimen que trabaja para alguien llamado ‘El Guardián’”

-“¿Por qué el NYPD no fue informado de su operación?”- exigió saber Jace.

-“Porque no todos los oficiales de alto rango son de confianza”- respondió Lydia.

-“Dos cosas: ¿por qué nos lo estás diciendo? Y… ¿la Comandante no es tu tía?”

-“Cuando llamaste, buscamos sus registros de servicios. Nos quedamos impresionados por ellos y demostraron lo confiables que son. No le dije a Charlotte sobre esta operación porque estaba bajo las órdenes de no hacerlo”

-“Ya veo”- resopló Jace- “Entonces, debido a que no informaste a tu Comandante de tu operación, Jordan Kyle fue enviado a una situación en la que _nunca_ debió estar y ahora ha muerto”

Lydia vestida en su traje gris, se removió un poco sobre su grande y cómoda silla de escritorio- “Siento que se haya llegado a esto”

-“Las culpo a ambas”- gruñó Jace, lanzándole a Lydia una mirada asesina- “ _Sabias_ que podías confiar en Charlotte Branwell, aun así la mantuviste en la oscuridad y la dejaste aprobar la operación de Jordan Kyle”

Lily Chen protestó- “No sabíamos que el NYPD lanzaría una operación contra la organización Chen, teníamos nuestras órdenes y debíamos seguirlas”

-“Esa no es una excusa”- gruñó Jace- “El Detective Kyle fue a ciegas, inconsciente de que no había necesidad para su investigación. Él murió por esa investigación”

Lydia se puso de pie. “Haremos los que sea necesario para ayudarles con la investigación de su homicidio”

-“Es bueno saber eso. Necesitaremos todos sus archivos y reportes de la operación del Guardián”

-“Están sellados, no podemos dárselos”- dijo Lily- “Necesitamos mantener en secreto esta operación”

-“Bien”- dijo Jace, poniéndose de pie, Alec lo siguió- “Puedes tratar con el Comandante y el Fiscal de Distrito”

Furioso, Jace salió de la oficina. Alec recogió su abrigo y el de Jace- “Me disculparía por él”- dijo Alec- “Pero en realidad no lo siento”

-“Detective Lightwood”- le llamó Lydia, asintiendo hacia Lily para que se marche- “Sé que no me cree, pero _lo lamento_ ”

-“Tienes razón, _no_ te creo”

Lydia sonrió con tristeza- “Había esperado que esto fuera de forma diferente. Quería invitarte a tomar una copa”

Alec se quedó atónito, la gente no ligaba con él… Bueno, nadie excepto Magnus. Él se había apoderado de Alec rápidamente y ya nunca lo dejó ir. No es que él haya querido irse alguna vez. Ahora… alguien lo estaba invitando a salir.

-“Hay un par de razones por las que habría dicho que ‘no’, además de que tu director ha fallado en esto. Primero, Agente Branwell, soy gay”

-“Ah. Si, se me escapó eso”

Alec se echó a reír- “Si. Además, estoy involucrado en una relación, de hecho, acabamos de comprometernos. Y tengo dos hijos”

-“Dispara y falla”

Alec se rio- “No te preocupes. En realidad, es muy halagador tener a alguien tan encantadora como tú interesada en mi”

-“Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?”- preguntó Lydia.

Alec negó con la cabeza, confundido- “¿Sobre qué?”

-“La gente _tiene_ que estar coqueteando contigo todo el tiempo”

-“No”- dijo Alec con simpleza- “Mi prometido puedes ser… posesivo”

-“Ya veo, ¿entonces él bajó en picada y te agarró antes que alguien más tenga oportunidad?”

-“No lo sé… me refiero a que…”- las mejillas de Alec se calentaron- “Supongo, una vez que lo vi, yo no quería a nadie más”

Lydia sonrió- “Es bueno saber que estoy siendo rechazada por el amor verdadero”

Alec asintió, se despidió y salió de la oficina. Se encontró con Jace dando vueltas en la entrada.

Cuando Alec le pasó su abrigo, preguntó- “¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?”

-“Lydia Branwell me invitó a salir”

Jace dejó de abrocharse el abrigo- “Espera… ¿en serio?”

Alec asintió.

Jace sonrió sacando el teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones- “Vamos. Necesitamos una reunión con la Comandante”

Alec asintió llamando a la oficina de la Comandante para hacer una cita y darle sus reportes, mientras Jace enviaba un mensaje de texto a Magnus.

 

 

***

 

 

El teléfono de Magnus sonó mientras un representante del Laberinto en Espiral, una instalación de investigación médica y humanidades, lo ahogaba en sus descubrimientos. Teresa Gray, sin ninguna relación con el imbécil que lo había amenazado a punta de pistola en su oficina, estaba sentada junto a Magnus. Ella era la líder de algunos de los proyectos y su enlace con el Laberinto en Espiral. Tessa también estaba intentando no dormirse.

Magnus recogió su teléfono y leyó el texto de Jace

 

_J: Acabamos de salir de la sede de la DEA. La agente con la que hablamos le pidió una cita a Alec. Ella era candente._ RECIBIDO 1:38 pm

 

Magnus sonrió y respondió.

 

_M: No me sorprende, él es realmente sexy._ ENVIADO 1:38 pm

_J: De acuerdo, eso es un asco. No quiero pensar en nadie pensando que mi compañero es sexy_. RECIBIDO 1:39 pm

_M: Envíame una foto de su trasero._ ENVIADO 1:21 pm.

_J: No voy a hacerlo._ RECIBIDO 1:42 pm

_M: Anda, lo disfrutaré_. ENVIADO 1:44 pm

_J: Pero tendría que tomarle una foto al culo de mi compañero. Eso sería incómodo._ RECIBIDO 1:47 pm

_M: Sólo dile que es para mí. Sólo pondrá los ojos en blanco._ ENVIADO 1:53 pm

_J: Si, sé que él lo entenderá, pero yo tendría que tomar la fotografía. En realidad, no quiero tomar esa foto._ RECIBIDO 1:53 pm

_M: La necesito, sólo una. Algo para sonreír en esta horrible y aburrida reunión. ¡Por favor! Te pagaré._ ENVIADO 1:51 pm

_J: En serio estás intentado sobornar a un oficial público_. RECIBIDO 1:58 pm

_M: No, estoy sobornando al más viejo amigo de mi futuro esposo._ ENVIADO 2:00 pm

 

Magnus recibió una imagen de Alec recogiendo una pluma en las oficinas de homicidios. Sus pantalones estirados sobre su atractivo trasero. La fotografía llego con un mensaje.

 

_J: Tiré la pluma de mi escritorio y él la recogió. No puedo no ver esto, Magnus_. RECIBIDO 2:06 pm

_M: ¿Por qué querrías no hacerlo?_ ENVIADO 2:08 pm

_J: Eso es asqueroso, amigo._ RECIBIDO 2:10 pm

 

Afortunadamente la reunión terminó y Magnus pudo alejarse de la sala de conferencias. Caminó hasta la guardería, la cual estaba en el mismo piso de su oficina, y miró al interior para ver a sus hijos construyendo una torre de bloques. Cuando Max la derribó, ambos rieron histéricamente, como si fuera lo más divertido que hayan visto. Magnus se dio la vuelta y sacando su teléfono, llamó al primo de Alec, Gideon.

Era momento de proteger a su familia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Decir que Charlotte Branwell estaba enfadada era ponerlo suavemente.

Después de escuchar el reporte de Jace, ella había convocado a una reunión con Helen y Mark Blackthorn, agentes del FBI; Lydia y Lily de la DEA, Alaric y Bat de Narcóticos, y con Jace, Alec y Luke de Homicidios.

-“El 20 de diciembre uno de mis oficiales, Detective Jordan Kyle, murió en la línea del deber. Estaba involucrado en una operación encubierta para investigar los trabajos ilegales de Lily Chen. Los investigadores a cargo de las pesquisas de su asesinato han descubierto que esta operación fue inútil, dado que Lily Chen es, de hecho, una agente encubierta de la DEA”

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Bat, mirando a Lydia y a Lily- “¿Él… Jordan murió por _nada_?”

-“Por lo visto”- dijo Charlotte, mirando fríamente a su sobrina- “La DEA no informó al NYPD de su operación, lo cual es POE”

Lydia finalmente habló- “A pesar de que informar al NYPD es un Procedimiento Operativo Estándar, el director decidió no informarle debido a la corrupción interna. Nuestra operación está trabajando para derribar a quien maneja el tráfico de drogas en la ciudad, conocido sólo como El Guardián”

-“Corrupción”- declaró Charlotte- “¿Y no pudiste _decírmelo_ en confianza”

-“Tía Charlotte…”

Charlotte negó con la cabeza- “Puedes explicármelo en privado, Lydia. Por ahora, necesito llamar a tu director. Necesitamos encontrar una solución, asumo que el FBI está a bordo con este grupo de trabajo”

-“Por supuesto”- respondió Helen- “ _Siempre_ estamos dispuestos a trabajar con el NYPD, hemos tenido grandes experiencias trabajando con ustedes”

Charlotte asintió, volviendo a mirar a Lydia- “¿Quieres trabajar con mis oficiales, Lydia? ¿O preferirías seguir tropezando en esta investigación?”

-“Si”- respondió Lydia.

-“Debiste haber usado los recursos del NYPD, nuestro equipo de Narcóticos tiene muchos contactos. Deberías haber confiado en mí”

El rostro de Lydia se ensombreció, parecía como si hubiese querido hacerlo, pero en vez de eso, había seguido las órdenes.

-“Llamaré al Director y aclararemos esto. Herondale, Velásquez, Lightwood, mantengan esto en secreto. Herondale, como primario en la investigación de homicidio, estas a cargo de esa área en esta investigación. Velásquez, me gustaría que trabajes con la DEA en el ámbito de las sustancias ilegales”

Bat y Jace accedieron.

-“No has preguntado si eso está bien para nosotros”- se quejó Lily.

-“Porque no me interesa, Agente Chen. Si quieren continuar su operación en _mi_ ciudad, jugarán bajo _mis_ reglas”

-“El FBI también está consciente de ‘El Guardián’ y ‘Los Seguidores’, nos encantaría trabajar con Herondale y Lightwood de nuevo. Al FBI de verdad le agradaría detener a estos sindicatos”

Lydia le lanzó una mirada a Alec- “Estoy segura que lo estarían, Agente; pero no puedo hacer nada hasta que mi director diga que podemos”

-“Lydia quédate aquí, por favor. Todos los demás pueden retirarse”

Alec no esperó más y salió de la oficina de la Comandante Charlotte Branwell. En el pasillo, Helen le sonrió- “Espero que estés bien, Alec”

Helen y Mark habían estado en Washington DC los últimos seis meses, así que Alec no los había visto.

-“Si, he estado bien”

-“¿Y Magnus? ¿Max?”

-“Están bien. Max está emocionado por Santa. Aparentemente, hoy le ha dictado una carta a Ragnor. Acogimos a otro niño y Max quería decirle a Santa que Rafael está con nosotros ahora”

-“¿Otro? Eso es emocionante”

-“Sip y… bueno, le pedí a Magnus que se casé conmigo”

-“¡Al fin! Max ya tiene como dos”

-“Casi tres”

-“Tengo que verlo”

-“Tendremos una fiesta en víspera de Año Nuevo que, aparentemente, también servirá como fiesta de compromiso. Ya conoces a Magnus, cualquier excusa para tener una fiesta”

-“Deberías venir”- dijo Jace- “Puedes conocer a Rafa”

Helen accedió al instante. Ella quería ver a su familia e ir de fiesta con Magnus Bane.

El teléfono de Alec emitió un pitido con un mensaje, lo abrió y frunció el ceño.

 

_M: Hola, cariño. Solo quería decirte que Gideon estará aquí revisando nuestro sistema de seguridad. Creo que es lo mejor. Por cierto, agradécele a Jace la fotografía._ RECIBIDO 4:28 pm

_A: Estaba pensando en eso hoy temprano. Estaré pronto en casa, amor._ ENVIADO 4:30 pm

 

-“¿Qué pasa?”- pregunto Jace.

-“Magnus. Gideon irá al loft para revisar el sistema de seguridad”- Gideon Lightwood, primo de Alec, era un experto en seguridad que vivía y trabajaba en el Upper East Side, modernizando los sistemas de seguridad.

-“Eso es bueno. No se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso con los chicos”

-“Si, él dijo que te agradeciera por la fotografía”

Jace estalló en una risa alegre y avergonzada.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec llegó a casa, finalmente, Magnus y los chicos ya se habían ido a recoger la comida para llevar; y se encontró con su primo en la habitación de Rafael, instalando un mecanismo de cierre automático en la puerta.

-“Hey”- le saludó Gideon.

-“Hola, ¿qué tenemos aquí?”

-“Cerraduras. Puedes cerrar esta puerta a control remoto y se convierte en una habitación de pánico. Serás capaz de abrirla con un código. La he programado para que, si está cerrada, la policía y seguridad del edificio sean avisados automáticamente.

Alec asintió- “Gracias por esto, Gid”

Gideon volvió la cabeza para mirar a su primo- “Eres familia, Alec. Tus chicos son familia, _Magnus_ es familia. Por supuesto que voy a hacer lo que sea para ayudar. Además, le estoy cobrando a tu hombre un dineral”

Alec se rio y fue a cambiarse de ropa. Mientras se ponía unos pantalones de chándal, Magnus entró y observó la forma en que sus hombros se curvaban bajo la piel de marfil.

-“Hola, cariño”

Alec se volvió- “Hey, amor”- le dio un beso rápido a Magnus- “Gracias por llamar a Gideon. Me siento mejor de que ustedes estén aquí solos, debido a esos cambios”

-“Él es un Lightwood, Alexander. Sé que con su ayuda y contigo, nada le pasará a nuestra familia. Ustedes protegen lo que aman”

Acunando el rostro de Magnus, Alec dijo- “Nadie va a lastimar nunca a esos niños. Ni a ti, nunca dejaré que pase de nuevo”

Magnus colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura desnuda de Alec- “No dejaste que pase la primera vez, cariño”

Alec besó a Magnus de nuevo, como una promesa de amor y protección para este hombre y los niños que habían traído a su vida

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víspera de Navidad. Los Lightwood-Bane van a celebrar con la familia de Alec. ¡Santa llega!

 

En Nochebuena, Alec se vistió con pantalones caqui y un suéter gris. Encontró a Magnus en la mesa, vestido en una bata de seda color crema con peces koi rojos y naranjas, bebiendo café. Cuando vio a Alec, sonrió- “¿Estás seguro de que quieres usar ese suéter?”

-“¿Qué tiene de malo este suéter?”

-“Nada, excepto que se me escapó durante la purga”

-“¿Purga?”- preguntó Alec, llenando una taza de café.

-“Si, cariño _Tenía_ que deshacerme de esas horribles cosas que llamas ropa”

-“¿En serio, Magnus? No tenía idea de que eras tan superficial”

-“No soy ajeno al sarcasmo, Alexander”

Alec se encogió de hombros y le dio un profundo beso a Magnus. Los chicos aún dormían- “Te amo, incluso si puedo andar con lobos y no aprender a aullar”

Magnus se rio- “Por supuesto que puedes, cariño. Ten cuidado hoy, te amo”

Alec besó a Magnus, otra vez- “Cuida de lo que es mío”

-“Lo haré. Ni siquiera saldremos del piso hasta que estés en casa. Tenemos que hornear galletas para Santa”

-“Eres todo para mí, Magnus. Tú, nuestros chicos…”

Magnus acunó la mejilla de Alec- “Lo sé, cariño”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Después de un largo viaje de Brooklyn a Manhattan, Alec fue a su escritorio en la Central y le envió a Magnus un mensaje de que no saldría a campo, había demasiado trabajo de escritorio. Magnus se alegró de qué estaría a salvo, por supuesto, pero también sabía que cada día así era demasiado aburrido para Alec.

 

_M: Te veré a mediodía, mi amor._ RECIBIDO 8:03 am

_A: Si, amor. Aunque no sé si será un descanso._ ENVIADO 8:03 am

_M: Como si alguna vez consiguieras un descanso._ RECIBIDO 8:04 am

_A: No con nuestros trabajos y los niños_. ENVIADO 8:05 am

_M: Olvida nuestros trabajos, no los necesitamos. Vamos a renunciar y mudarnos a algún sitio cálido, donde podamos conseguir bebidas con sombrillas. A los niños les encantaría la playa_. RECIBIDO 8:07 am

_A: Estoy seguro que sí, pero eres dueño de la mitad de la ciudad._ ENVIADO 8:08 am

_M: Y se desmoronaría sin ti para proteger y servir._ RECIBIDO 8:09 am

_A: Mientras ambos lo sepamos._  ENVIADO 8:10 am

 

Alec encendió su computadora y comenzó a revisar los antecedentes de la lista de personas cuyo ADN se encontró en el callejón.

 

 

***

 

 

Tres horas después, Alec se sentó en la mesa de conferencias, escuchando a Lydia Branwell informar al equipo sobre la investigación de sustancias ilegales. Después de eso podría ir a casa para estar con su familia.

-“Lily está cerca de un gran avance. Uno de nuestros contactos en ‘Los Seguidores’ nos ha informado que están considerando invitarla al redil, debido a todo el poder que ha ganado en la ciudad”

-“¿Considerando?”- preguntó Jace.

-“Si. Tienen que ponerlo a votación, todo es muy democrático”

-“Así que, son criminales democráticos. Impresionante”- se burló Jace.

-“Podrías querer mejorar el trabajo en su coraza”- aportó Simon.

-“¿Qué quieres decir?”- preguntó Lydia.

-“Lleva directo a la DEA. Yo no hackeé sus archivos por cortesía profesional, dudo mucho que ellos sean tan amables”

Lydia consideró a Simon- “Tienes razón, su cubierta necesita ser más sólida. Espero que estés dispuesto a trabajar con nosotros para reforzar su identidad”

-“Seguro, puedo hacerlo”

-“Simon es el mejor”- dijo Bat- “La ID de Jordan era perfecta”

-“Él fue asesinado”- señaló Lydia.

-“Si”- respondió Jace, sintiendo la creciente furia de Bat hacia Lydia- “Lo fue. Sin embargo, no creemos que hayan volado su cubierta. Pensamos que fue asesinado por algo más, algo relacionado con ‘Los Seguidores’. Hasta donde podemos decir la coraza de protección del ID de Jordan era sólida, si fue asesinado porque era un policía, sería porque el asesino sabía quién era”

-“¿Otro policía?”- preguntó Bat.

-“Tal vez”- respondió Jace- “No puedo asegurarlo. Alec y yo no hemos descartado esa posibilidad”

-“¿Qué han descubierto?”- preguntó Bat, esperanzado.

-“Básicamente”- respondió Jace- “Hemos estado rastreando las coincidencias del ADN en el callejón. ¿Alec, les dirías lo que has encontrado?”

Alec asintió, respondiendo- “Hemos logrado rastrearlos a todos, pero no tenemos nada. El 20 de diciembre, uno estaba en la celda para borrachos, sorprendentemente ocho estaban en ‘Las Tumbas’ y aún siguen ahí”

-“¿Ocho?”- preguntó Lydia- “Son muchos los que están en la cárcel”

Alec asintió de nuevo- “Uno fue encontrado en el East River y otro inconsciente con una sobredosis en la Avenida B”

-“El último es un abogado de Mildtown”- prosiguió Jace- “Fue al callejón con una prostituta, hizo su ‘deposito’ y se fue a casa con su esposa e hija. A la hora del asesinato, estaba tomando una copa antes de dormir con su esposa”

-“¿Y ella lo confirmó?”

-“Si”- asintió Jace- “Mientras Alec se estaba encargando de rastrear a los demás, yo lo entreviste. Le dije a su esposa que estaba preguntando por su ubicación debido a un conductor fugitivo”

-“¿El NYPD siempre es tan amable con los posibles asesinos?”

-“Estás bromeando, ¿verdad, Lydia?”- exigió Jace- “No necesitamos destruir el matrimonio de ese hombre y a su familia porque de lo único que es culpable es de tirarse a una prostituta en un callejón.  Nos preocupamos por nuestros ciudadanos aquí. A juzgar por la manera en que han estado manejando las cosas, ustedes no tienen esa preocupación”

-“Entonces… ¿nada?”- preguntó Mark.

-“Así es como funciona el trabajo de investigación”- dijo Alec, con tono tranquilizador, la celda suave para la dura de Jace- “No es encontrar a un asesino en una hora. Requiere de mucho trabajo, sobre todo de eliminación”

-“Ya sé cómo funciona una investigación”- gruñó Lydia.

-“Tu actitud no está ayudando”- dijo Helen- “Alec y Jace _van_ a hacer todo lo posible para descubrir quién mató al Detective Kyle. Te subes a bordo con ellos y te ayudarán”

-“No todas las agencias son tan geniales como nosotros, hermana”

-“Cierto, pero no todos los policías locales son tan complacientes como Jace y Alec”

-“¿Sabes?”- dijo Jace- “ _Somos_ demasiado fáciles con estos tipos”

-“Si, bueno… ya me conoces, siempre he sido muy complaciente”

-“Lo he escuchado mucho de Magnus”

Helen y Mark rieron.

-“¿Magnus?”- preguntó Lydia- “¿Magnus Bane?”

-“¿Cómo es que no sabes que están juntos?”- preguntó Bat- “Magnus es de alto perfil”

-“Aunque Alec no lo es”- dijo Jace.

-“Yo evado los reflectores, Magnus los adora. Diablos, hasta _Max_ los adora”

-“¿Max?”- preguntó Lydia.

-“Mi hijo. Rafa, mi otro hijo, es más como yo, pero Magnus tiende a presionarnos con toda esa mierda de la moda”- pensando en la purga de sus suéteres, Alec sonrió.

-“Lo amas y amas sus peculiaridades”

-“Si”- respondió Alec con una sonrisa- “Realmente lo hago”

 

 

 

 

 

 

En casa, Alec encontró a Max y Rafael haciendo un rompecabezas en el salón, sentados en la mesita de café.

-“Hola papá”- dijo Max alegremente.

-“Hey Max, hola Rafa. Ambos se ven increíbles”

Y lo hacían, Magnus los había vestido a ambos de traje, Max con corbata roja y Rafa con una verde. Los hijos de Magnus siempre tenían que lucir increíbles. Era como su misión personal en la vida, hacer que su familia estuviera a la moda.

-“Papi se está preparando”

Alec asintió- “Por lo general, lo está”

-“No te preocupes. Dice que necesita verse es… pec…lar para ti”

-“Papi siempre se ve espectacular, Max. Nunca digas lo contrario, al menos no donde pueda oírte”

Max negó con la cabeza- “No soy tonto, papá. Sé cómo es papi, lo amamos de todos modos”

Alec se rio ente dientes- “Si, lo hacemos”

 

 

***

 

 

En la habitación, Alec encontró a Magnus en una bata color crema, sus ojos azules recorrieron su cuerpo, estaba desnudo bajo la bata. De pie frente al espejo, en su lado del peinador, donde estaban esparcidos todos sus productos de belleza, Magnus delineaba sus asombrosos ojos verde-dorado en color esmeralda.

Alec se desvistió rápidamente hasta quedar en bóxers- “Te vas a ver encantador, amor”

Magnus terminó con el delineador y se volvió para besar a Alec- “Por supuesto, cariño. Siempre lo hago”

Alec se duchó y afeitó en el tiempo que a Magnus le tomó terminar su maquillaje. En menos de diez minutos, ya estaba seco y a lado de la cama. Se puso unos bóxers de seda negro, que Magnus había preparado para él, y jaló los pantalones de vestir grises. Antes de que pudiera ponerse la camisa negra, sintió las manos de Magnus recorrer su espalda, sus labios presionados contra la piel de marfil entre sus omoplatos.

-“Sé que tuviste un día estresante. Será una larga noche”

Alec se giró hacia Magnus- “Si, eso es lo que consigo por ser padre”

Magnus envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de Alec- “Lo sé, cariño. Es sólo que… estás tratando no solo con una, sino con dos agencias federales. Tu víctima es un policía… sé que estás bajo mucha presión. Tu familia, incluidos nosotros, exacerba eso”

Alec acunó el rostro de Magnus- “No, amor. Ni siquiera lo pienses”- lo tranquilizó- “Si, mis padres me estresan. ¿Qué padres no lo hacen? Pero, ¿tú? ¿nuestros hijos? Jamás. Eres… eres como respirar Magnus. Te necesito, necesito a nuestros hijos. Amo a nuestra familia, nuestra _vida_ ”

Alec no recordaba haber tenido que tranquilizar a Magnus. Sabía que Alec lo amaba, que moriría por él, por sus hijos.

-“ _Nunca_ cambiaría esta vida por ninguna otra”- Alec besó a Magnus y le dio una palmada en el trasero- “Ahora, muévete amor, antes de que Max comience a hacer berrinches”

Tomando su camisa negra de vestir, Alec salió de la habitación haciéndole un guiño al amor de su vida.

 

 

 

 

 

 

En la casa de arenisca rojiza de los Lightwood, Alec, Magnus, Rafael y Max fueron recibidos con cálidos abrazos y un aluvión de ‘Feliz Navidad’. Rafael se estremeció junto a Alec.

Maryse le sonrió dulcemente al pequeño niño- “Hola, Rafael”

Las manos de Rafael se sujetaron con fuerza de los pantalones de Alec- “Mamá”- dijo Alec- “Él está muy nervioso. Tal vez… no lo atosigues”

-“No lo estoy atosigando, sólo quiero conocer a mi nuevo nieto”

-“Está un poco nervioso, Abue. Rafa vio un asesino”- dijo Max en un susurró fuerte.

Maryse asintió- “Lo sé, Maxie. Rafa”- dijo ella amablemente.

Agachándose junto a él, Magnus dijo- “Ella es la madre de papá. Puedes llamarla ‘abue’ como lo hace Max”

Los ojos oscuros de Rafael se alzaron para encontrarse con los de Maryse- “¿Abue?”

-“¿Si, dulzura?”

-“Sólo probaba”

-“¿Cómo se siente?” preguntó Magnus.

-“Bien”- dijo Rafa alegremente, bailoteando para alejarse con Max.

Maryse se rio- “Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. Él es tan resiliente. Ahora…”- dijo con una palmada- “¡Déjame ver ese anillo, Magnus!”

Maryse tomó la mano de largos dedos de Magnus- “Oh, Alec. Es hermoso, es perfecto”

Magnus sonrió- “Lo hizo muy bien”

-“Vaya que si”

Maryse se acercó a su hijo y besó su mejilla- “Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Alec”

El corazón de Alec se oprimió en su pecho. Su madre nunca le había dicho esas palabras; ninguno de sus padres le había dicho _jamás_ que estaban orgullosos de él.

-“Vamos, tomemos un poco de vino. Tendremos sopa y unos sándwiches para la cena, pero tenemos aperitivos, quesos y galletas para los niños”- Maryse se apresuró hacia el bar, donde estaba dispuesta la comida para antes de la cena.

Magnus besó el interior de la muñeca de Alec- “¿Estás bien, cariño?”

-“Ella… ellos han…”

Comprendiendo, Magnus tomó el rostro de Alec en sus manos- “Eres inteligente, Alexander, un excelente policía y un asombroso padre. Ella está viendo eso. Cariño, eres _valioso_. Te mereces todas las cosas buenas que estás recibiendo. Yo te daré cualquier cosa”

-“Nunca he dudado de ti, Magnus”

-“No, cariño. Nunca has dudado de mí, sólo de ti mismo”

-“Yo no–”

-“Ahora no tan a menudo, pero lo haces”

-“¡Alec!”- chilló Isabelle, dirigiéndose apuradamente hacia su hermano, en sus altísimos tacones de aguja escarlata que hacían juego con el vestido, muy ajustado y hasta el muslo, que llevaba- “¡El anillo! ¡Es asombroso!”

-“Me alegra que lo apruebes, Iz”- dijo Alec, aceptando felizmente el abrazo de su hermana.

-“Oh, sí. ¿Eso es vino?”- Isabelle se fue dando saltitos hacia su madre, por la copa de vino que había servido.

-“Eres amado, cariño. Nunca te preocupes por eso”

-“Nunca lo hice. Nunca pensé que lo necesitara, hasta ti. Nunca me importó, hasta que llegaste. Ahora, si alguna vez _tú_ trataras de alejarte de mí, tendrías la pelea de tu vida”

-“Como si alguna vez te vaya a dejar ir. Reconozco lo bueno cuando lo veo. ¿Y tú? Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Y eso sólo en la cama”

-“¡Oh, vamos, Magnus!”- exclamó Jace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Esa noche, Alec y Magnus se quedaron despiertos hasta muy tarde. Después de poner a los chicos en la cama, acomodaron los regalos de Santa. Magnus, en su particular manera a lo Magnus, se había alocado. Los chicos tenían docenas de juguetes nuevos, más ropas, seis pares de zapatos cada uno. ¡CADA UNO! Rafael tenía unos nuevos, insanamente caros, materiales de arte.

-“Estas consintiéndolos, Magnus”

-“Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Mis hijos lo merecen”

Alec se rio mientras metía la última caja dentro de la tercera bolsa (gigante) de basura.

-“¿Entonces, qué me compraste?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“Bueno… después de la desastrosa cita, iba a darte el anillo por Navidad. Ahora… tendrás que esperar hasta mañana”

-“Vamos, cariño”

-“Nop, puedes esperar, amor”

Alec llevó las bolsas a la rampa de la basura y las dejó ahí. Cuando regresó al piso, se dejó caer en la silla junto a la leche y galletas de Santa. Cogió del plato una bonita galleta recubierta de azúcar, que habían hecho Magnus y los niños, y la metió a su boca.

Magnus entró a la habitación y Alec dio unas palmaditas en sus piernas. Sonriendo, se deslizó en el regazó de Alec y se acurrucó contra él, contento de estar sujeto contra el fuerte pecho. Este hombre, a quien nunca supo que podía tener, había hecho todo en la vida de Magnus correcto, perfecto. Amaba a Alec hasta la locura. Él le había dicho que no cambiaría su vida por ninguna otra. Y Magnus no renunciaría a su vida, a su familia, a su amor.

Con Alec, Rafael y Max, Magnus tenía todo. Todo.

-“Te amo, Alexander”

Alec pasó una mano por el despeinado cabello de Magnus y su espalda. Mirando a los ojos verde con dorado, lo retó- “Llévame a la cama y demuéstramelo”

 

 

 

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Alec despertó con un chillido que le hizo pensar que un pterodáctilo de alguna manera se metió en la casa, después de regresar de la extinción, por supuesto. Max saltó en la cama- “¡Levántense! ¡Levántense! ¡Santa llegó!”

Alec, quien estaba siendo abrazado por detrás por Magnus, gruñó cuando el pie de Max lo golpeó en su mejilla. Magnus agarró a Max y se acurrucó con él.

-“Danos cinco minutos más, Max”

-“¡No! Santa estuvo aquí, papi! ¡Ven a ver!”

Rafael entró y subió a la cama en silencio, quedándose en una esquina. Alec lo agarró y atrajo hacia él para los apapachos de la mañana de Navidad. Rafael se acurrucó contra Alec, complacido de ser parte de esto. Una familia. Amor.

-“¡Papi, quiero ver lo que me trajo Santa!”

-“Bien, pero sólo después de que me des un beso de la mañana de Navidad”- respondió Magnus.

Después de besar a ambos de sus padres, Max se alejó con un grito de felicidad, dando un salto de la cama y corriendo.

-“¿Papá?”- susurró Rafael- “¿Crees que pueda tener un beso de la mañana de Navidad?”

Alec besó a Rafael seguido rápidamente por Magnus- “Nunca tienes que pedirlo, Rafa”- dijo Magnus- “Te amamos, eres parte de esta familia”

Rafael besó a Magnus de nuevo y con tranquilidad, siguió a su hermano menor al salón. Alec se puso un par de pants y siguió a los chicos. Magnus iba detrás de él en una de sus batas de seda.

Cuando Max le mostró a Rafael sus regalos, él se metió _de lleno_ en la Navidad.

Alec tomó un video de la asombrada reacción de Rafael ante su set de arte, de las reacciones de Max a su nuevo suéter de cachemira y los zapatos de silla de montar, por los que había estado molestando a Magnus. Tomó fotografías de los niños juntos, por separado, del árbol, la extensión de sus regalos, y de Magnus en su bata de seda roja, observando a sus hijos.

Magnus se puso de pie para hacer café, pero Alec lo agarró de la cintura y tiró de él hacia abajo, acomodándolo entre sus rodillas, su espalda contra su pecho- “Quédate, eso puede esperar”

Suspirando, Magnus se apoyó en el abrazo, acurrucándose contra su Alec, disfrutando de la sensación de su mejilla sin afeitar contra la sien.

_Esto_ era todo lo que necesitaba. Alec. Max. Rafa. Familia y Amor. Todo lo demás era gravedad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook el estafador tiene información para Alec y Jace. Aparece un testigo. Lily se pone en ridículo. El jefe de la policía los llama a su oficina.

 

El día después de Navidad, el teléfono de Alec sonó estridentemente, despertándolos. Con un gemido, Alec rodó para apartarse de los brazos de Magnus.

-“¿Quién demonios está llamando tan temprano?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“¿A quién le importa? Es mi día libre”

El teléfono sonó de nuevo, gruñendo Alec respondió- “¿Qué?”

-“Lo siento”- dijo Jace con una sonrisa en la voz- “¿Interrumpo algo?”

-“Mi sueño, idiota. ¿Qué quieres?”

-“Emma llamó, su rata quiere un encuentro”

-“¿Y?”

-“Tiene algo sobre Jordan Kyle y… un niño pequeño que presenció algo”

Alec se sentó de golpe- “¿Qué?”

-“Si… iré a buscarte en una hora”

-“Si, está bien Jace. Estaré listo”- colgando, Alec maldijo.

-“¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre cariño?”- preguntó Magnus, acariciando la espalda desnuda de Alec- “¿Que sucedió?”

-“Alguien sabe de Rafa”

Magnus se sentó- “¿Disculpa?”- sus ojos verdes con dorado eran encendidos, fieros, protectores.

-“Una rata tiene información del asesinato de Jordan Kyle y un pequeño niño que lo presenció”

-“Mierda. Eso es todo, voy a contratar a un guardaespaldas”

-“Magnus…”

-“No me discutas”- replicó Magnus- “Fue una cosa cuando quería protegerte y te rehusaste. Pero es algo muy distinto cuando se trata de nuestros hijos, voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para mantener a nuestros chichos a salvo”

-“Amor, lo sé. Iba a darte el número de una buena agencia. Un primo lejano de Jace es dueño de una. Su sede está en Londres, pero él se encargará de todo”

Magnus lo besó largo y profundo- “Gracias, mi amor”

Alec salió de la cálida y cómoda cama, caminó hacia el armario desnudo como el día que nació. Magnus disfrutó de la forma en que los músculos de su culo se tensaban bajó la piel de marfil. En el armario, Alec sacó un par de pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter de cachemira negro, que estaba bastante seguro de no haber visto antes.

-“En serio, Magnus, tienes que dejar de comprarme ropa”

-“Tanto como disfrutó de tu desnudo… bueno todo, no creo que un oficial público deba salir denudo a la calle. Especialmente mi oficial público. Además, me encanta comprarte ropa”

Alec se vistió como hacia todo, con una eficiencia que nunca dejaba de asombrar a Magnus- “No sé cuándo volveré a casa”

-“No te apures, cariño. Ve, cuida de nuestro hijo”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec se sentó junto a Jace en la sala de interrogación B, observando a Johnny Rook, Rook el estafador como le conocían nada afectuosamente. Él estaba metido en varios asuntos y se le podía contar como un IC. Era un informante confidencial del mundo de las sombras, que vendía sus secretos a cualquiera que le pagara. Esta vez, debió haber pensado que Emma le pagaría por su información. Si sólo supiera lo que tenía, Rook el estafador podría pedirle a Alec la luna y él le conseguiría la escalera.

-“Rook”- dijo Emma en un breve saludo.

-“Carstairs”

-“¿Tienes algo?”

-“¿Vas a pagar?”

Emma dejó cincuenta sobre la mesa, cuando Rook estiró la mano hacia éste, Jace aporreó una mano sobre la suya- “La info primero”

Mirándolo de mala manera, Rook respondió- “Se dice en el submundo que Lupin tenía algunos trajeados preguntando por él. Dos días antes de que muriera”

-“¿Qué preguntaban?”- inquirió Jace, liberando la mano de Rook.

-“Dónde pasaba el tiempo, qué hacía, con quién andaba”

-“¿Y tus contactos fueron capaces de identificar a los trajeados?”

Rook negó con la cabeza- “Sólo un par de trajeados en un flamante carro negro. Ellos no pertenecían ahí”

-“Hablaste de un testigo”- comentó Alec.

Las canosas cejas rubias se alzaron- “Si, un chico. Un niño pequeño. El rumor es que vio a Lupin comprar en ese callejón”

-“¿Los rumores dicen quién es el niño o dónde podemos encontrarlo?”- demandó Alec.

Rook negó con la cabeza- “Todos creen que los policías lo tienen en alguna casa segura al norte del estado. ¿O no?”

Alec no respondió.

Emma sujetó a Rook por el cuello- “Es mejor que no estés mintiendo, imbécil. Odiaría tener que cazarte”

-“Todo es cierto, Carstairs. Nunca te he guiado mal”

-“Y una mierda con que no lo has hecho, bola de mugre”- le gruñó Emma- “Te destruiré si has mentido sobre _algo_ , Rook. Cualquier cosa”

-“Vamos, Carstairs, ya me conoces”

-“Si, Crook. Te conozco”- soltándolo le dijo- “Vete. Arrástrate de nuevo a tu agujero”

Cuando él se marchó, Emma preguntó- “¿Estás bien?”

Alec asintió, sacando su teléfono y enviando un mensaje a Gideon mientras salía de la sala de interrogación.

 

_A: Hey, ¿puedes ir hoy al piso? Hubo un descubrimiento._  ENVIADO 9:11 am

_G: Por supuesto, ¿todo está bien?_ RECIBIDO 9:12 am

_A: Si. Hay rumores en el bajo mundo sobre Rafa._  ENVIADO 9:12 am

_G: ¿Alguien sabe su nombre?_ RECIBIDO 9:13 am

_A: No. Magnus y yo le pusimos ese nombre. Hasta lo que la rata dijo, nadie sabe dónde está. Sé que ya lo revisaste, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras de nuevo._ ENVIADO 9:14 am

_G: Por supuesto, estaré ahí a medio día._ ENVIADO 9:15 am

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lydia Branwell llamó a una reunión del grupo de trabajo, por lo que el día entero de Alec se había arruinado. Ni siquiera podía avanzar en su trabajo sobre el asesinato de Jordan Kyle, porque solo tenían apoyos por las vacaciones. Emma y Julian fueron enviados al Edom, el bar donde Jordan había hecho sus ‘negocios’, para interrogar a los empleados. Eso fue debido a que Jace tenía reportes por llenar y recados que hacer, y pensó que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Desde que no podía hacer nada, excepto esperar, Alec camino a un minisúper en la esquina por café y… había estado ansiando una barra de caramelo todo el día.

Cuando entró, la empleada, una mujer con piel color melaza y el cabello negro recogido en una larga cola, estaba de pie y sus ojos oscuros se dirigieron rápidamente hacia abajo, a su lado. La piel de Alec hormigueaba, sus instintos le decían que algo no andaba bien.

Miró al espejo detrás de ella y vio a un hombre agachado a su lado, sujetando una pistola contra su costado. Suspirando, Alec desenfundó su arma en silencio y se acercó al mostrador.

-“¿Me puedes dar una cajetilla de Pall Mall?”- preguntó. Eran los más alejados de la caja registradora.

La empleada se alejó del ladrón con rigidez y se agachó rápidamente detrás del mostrador, al tiempo que Alec extendía la mano y sujetaba del hombro al ladrón, tirándolo sobre el mostrador y golpeando una exhibición de encendedores desechables y papas fritas.

-“NYPD, no te muevas”

El ladrón levantó las manos en señal de entrega. Alec giró al hombre hacia el frente y enfundó su arma, para luego esposarlo mientras le leía sus derechos. Un par de uniformados entraron cuando Alec se enderezaba.

-“Detective Lightwood”- uno de ellos le saludó.

-“Oficial Blackthorn”

Pensó que era Tavy. Era joven y nuevo, así que Alec pensó que era el más joven de los Blackthorn. Cada uno de los Blackthorn estaba en los cuerpos policiales, era un rasgo de la familia.

-“¿Lo llevarías a la Central y lo procesarías por intento de robo a mano armada, por favor?”

Tavy asintió- “Que estúpido por intentarlo en una tienda tan cerca de la Central”

-“Si, bastante estúpido”

Alec regresó a la Central después de que llego el equipo de criminalistas y calmó a la empleada, sin siquiera conseguir la maldita barra de caramelo.

 

 

***

 

 

-“Amigo, ¿dónde has estado?”- le exigió Jace cuando Alec entró a Homicidios.

-“Deteniendo un robo”

-“¿Al menos conseguiste el dulce por el que te has estado quejando todo el día?”

Alec negó con la cabeza- “¿De qué me perdí?”

-“Emma y Julian encontraron a un testigo. Ella está en interrogación C”- Alec siguió a Jace a la sala de interrogación- “Está comenzando a quebrarse”

Alec asintió y entró a la sala con Jace. Emma y Julian estaban sentados a la mesa de frío metal, frente a una mujer de mediana edad con cabello entrecano, que trenzado le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía una cara vivaz, amigable.

-“¿Becky?”- preguntó Jace.

Becky se volvió hacia él y asintió- “Si”

-“Puedes decirme lo que hablaste con los Detectives Blacthorn y Carstairs”

-“Seguro. Sólo les dije que la última vez que vi a Lupin, un policía lo estaba observando”

-“¿Cómo sabes que era un policía?”- preguntó Jace.

-“Todos ustedes tienen la misma mirada en los ojos, como un tiburón”

-“¿Qué aspecto tenía ese policía”

-“Rubio, de ojos duros. Había estado ahí varias veces antes”

Jace y Alec intercambiaron una mirada- “¿Lo reconocerías si lo vieras de nuevo?”

Becky asintió- “Reconozco rostros”

Jace esparció sobre la mesa, frente a Becky, las fotografías del equipo de Jordan Kyle- “¿Has visto alguna de estas personas en Edom?”

Becky miró cuidadosamente a los rostros- “Todos excepto ella”- respondió, señalando a Sofie Collins- “Todos los otros han estado ahí”

-“¿Cuándo?”

-“Él”- dijo señalando a Bat- “Iba muy seguido. Iba dos o hasta tres veces a la semana cuando Lupin estaba haciendo negocios. Ellos eran realmente amistosos. Como si fueran cercanos, mejores amigos. Él estuvo ahí dos días antes de que Lupin muriera. Éste”- dijo señalando a Jason Smith- “Era un imbécil, siempre actuaba como si yo fuera una sirvienta para hacer exactamente lo que él quería que haga, sólo sirvo cervezas en la parte baja del lado este. Ese estúpido no era nada como esos chicos, a Lupin no le agradaba. Eran civilizados, pero me daba cuenta que prefería no tener a ese imbécil a su alrededor. Estuvo ahí la semana anterior y no lo he visto desde entonces”

-“Este último estuvo ahí esa noche, él y Lupin no se llevaron bien. Lupin le gritó, le dijo que se marchara y no volviera. Yo no debería haberlo escuchado, pero estaban discutiendo. Éste le dijo a Lupin que tenía que hacer lo que él quería o le haría pagar”

-“¿Sabes que quería que hiciera Lupin?”

Becky asintió- “Le dijo a Lupin que continuaría vendiendo, que lo haría por el guardián”

 

 

***

 

 

-“Jordan no estaba investigando al ‘Guardian’”- dijo Alec- “¿Por qué Sterling diría algo como eso?”

-“Porque está sucio. Fue sobornado y trabaja para ‘El Guardián’ o quiere hacerlo, y estaba usando a Jordan como su forma de entrar”

-“No podemos arrestarlo, Jace. Esto no es prueba de nada”

-“Él mintió en una investigación oficial. Nos dijo que no lo había visto desde su reunión el lunes anterior y estaba en el bar la noche que Jordan murió. Necesitamos descubrir más, llamaré al Fiscal de Distrito para una orden de registro. Sé que es tu padre, pero a él le gusta hablar con el primario”

-“Por favor, yo odio llamar a mi papá”

Jace se rio y se alejó para hacer la llamada.

Lydia y Lily llegaron con Helen y Mark, Alec los escoltó a la sala de conferencia y cuando Jace entró, preguntó- “¿Y?”

-“Van a trabajar en ello. Ya no te pregunté, ¿estás bien del robo?”

Alec asintió con la cabeza- “Si, fue solo un intento de robo. Lo maneje”

-“Si ya terminaron”- dijo Lily con desprecio- “¿Podemos empezar?”

-“Claro”- respondió Jace, frunciendo el ceño- “No queremos _mantenerte_ alejada de _tus_ hijos la mañana después de Navidad por llamar tan arbitrariamente a una reunión de improviso”

-“Está bien, Jace. Magnus lo entiende”- dijo Alec.

-“Hablando de eso”- comenzó Lily- “¿Cómo alguien como tú atrapó a Magnus Bane?”

-“¿Qué quieres decir con ‘alguien como tú’?”- exigió Jace.

-“ _Quiero decir_ que… Alec _no_ tiene estilo. ¿Siquiera te peinaste hoy? Aun así, tienes un hombre que destila sexo”

-“Si, hace eso”- confirmó Alec, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Jace, todavía ofendido a pesar de que Alec no lo estaba, replicó- “Magnus es un hombre de negocios, reconoce un gran trato cuando lo ve. Sabía que _nunca_ encontraría un mejor hombre que Alec, que nadie lo amaría de la misma forma que Alec. Él moriría por Magnus, y él lo sabe”

-“Wow Jace”- se rio Emma- “No sabía que estuvieras tan volcado en su relación”

Jace bufó- “Estoy harto de que la gente piense que Alec es _menos_ que Magnus, escuchó demasiado de esa mierda”

-“Magnus no piensa de esa manera”- dijo Julian con suavidad.

Jace negó con la cabeza- “No, él no lo piensa”

-“Lily”- dijo Alec- “Voy a casarme con un hombre poderoso que a menudo está bajo los reflectores. Mucha gente, incluyéndote al parecer, piensa que no lo merezco. Algunas veces me siento así y luchó con las dudas e inseguridades. No espero que mis colegas no cuestionen los sentimientos de Magnus por mi o incluso se pregunten por mi relación, mi valía. Pero sé esto… Magnus _me ama_ , no puedo decirte por qué, sólo él puede hacerlo.  Y apreciaría que no mencionaras mi vida personal durante estos informes”

Ni el enojo de Jace, el humor de Emma o la suavidad de Julian, pudieron hacer más que eso para callar a Lily.

-“Creo que debemos comenzar para poder hacer lo que se necesita para cerrar este caso”- dijo Lydia, interrumpiendo el silencio.

-“¿Podemos hacerlo?”- preguntó Bat- “¿Podemos cerrar el caso?”

Lily asintió- “‘Los Seguidores’ me contactaron. ‘El Guardián’ quiere organizar una reunión este fin de semana. Mañana por la noche en Pandemónium”

-“Creo que Magnus es el dueño de ese”- dijo Alec.

-“Así es”- respondió Lydia- “Es un alivio para nosotros. Eso significa que podemos cablearlo y prepararlo para una operación”

-“No es _mío_ , Lydia”

-“No pero es de alguien que te quiere”

-“¿Entonces quieres que te facilite el camino?”

-“Por favor”

Alec sacó su teléfono y llamó a Magnus.

-“Hola, cariño. Espero que estés hablando para tener sexo por teléfono”

Con el rostro ardiendo, Alec respondió- “Estás en altavoz”

-“Ya veo. En ese caso, voy a tener que cobrarles la tarifa de grupo”

-“¡Magnus!”- exclamó Jace.

-“¡Ah, Jace! ¿Cómo estás?”

-“Asqueado”

-“Sr. Bane”- intervino Lydia.

-“¿Quién es esa, mi amor?”

-“La Agente Lydia Branwell”- respondió Alec.

-“¿La que te tiró los tejos?”

-“Ella es”- dijo Jace alegremente.

-“De acuerdo, entonces tienes buen gusto. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Agente?”

-“Nos gustaría tener permiso para usar su club Pandemónium en una operación”

-“¿Esto es por ‘El Guardián’”

Lydia miró a Alec- “Si”

-“Ya veo. ¿Cariño?”

-“¿Si?”

-“Avísame cuando estén en camino”

-“¿Por qué?”

-“Los dejaré entrar”

-“No saques hoy a los chicos”

-“Por supuesto que no. Gideon llegará pronto, él estará bien vigilándolos. Invitaré a tu hermana para hacer de niñera”

Alec suspiró- “Te enviaré un mensaje”

-“Te veré pronto”

-“Si, nos vemos”

Alec terminó la llamada y miró a los demás- “Con eso estamos”

-“¿Siempre hace eso?”- preguntó Lily.

-“¿Asquearme cuando habla de tirarse a Alec? Todo el tiempo. Literalmente, cada vez que hablo con él lo hace al menos una vez”

Lily se rio- “Ya veo porque estás con él”

El teléfono de Jace sonó y respondió- “Herondale”- una pausa- “Si. Si, estaremos ahí”- colgando, Jace dijo “El jefe quiere vernos”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Resultó que el jefe no estaba solo. Charlotte Branwell, Sophie Collins, Jason Smith y Casper Sterling estaban ahí. El equipo de Jordan Kyle, ellos habían presentado una queja, Alec podía decirlo por la forma en que Sterling y Smith tensaron la mandíbula y apretaron los puños.

El Jefe de la Policía, Josiah Wayland, estaba sentado en su escritorio, su posición de poder.

Helen se sentó directamente frente al jefe mientras los demás se sentaron a su alrededor y junto a Charlotte Branwell, deliberadamente alejados del equipo de Jordan. Alec estaba completamente en silencio bajo la mirada del Jefe. Él era el investigador secundario y, como tal, se esperaba que permaneciera en silencio a menos que se dirigieran a él o Jace se lo ordenara. Alec lo prefería así, no quería hablar con Josiah Wayland.

-“Fue traído a mi atención por estos oficiales”- comenzó Josiah Wayland- “Que una investigación cooperativa ha estado ocurriendo. Que ustedes han estado trabajando con la DEA y el FBI”

Charlotte, sin temor ni remordimientos, respondió- “Si. Mis oficiales han estado trabajando con ambas agencias federales, con el fin de cerrar el asesinato del Detective Jordan Kyle”

-“¿Qué tiene que ver la DEA y el FBI con un detective que cayó en la línea del deber”

-“Él cayó mientras investigaba una organización criminal que la DEA y FBI estaban investigando. Este equipo está trabajando juntos para cerrar todos los casos”

-“¿Qué progresos han hecho?”- preguntó el Jefe.

-“Lo siento”- dijo Charlotte, sin sonar apenada en lo más mínimo- “Pero nada ha surgido en encontrar la identidad del Guardián”

-“Silencio”- ladró el Jefe- “Detective Herondale, reporte”

Respirando profundamente, Jace respondió- “Antes del descanso de Navidad, no tuvimos nuevos avances en las áreas de nuestra investigación. El Detective Lightwood eliminó a todos cuyo ADN se identificó en la escena del crimen. El equipo antidrogas también llegó a un callejón sin salida, señor. No han tenido suerte en identificar a ninguno de los miembros de la corporación criminal o al ‘Guardián’”

-“¿Y qué es lo que escuche sobre un testigo?”

Alec sabía que no había obtenido esa información de ellos, eso no había estado en ningún reporte. Emma, Jace y Alec eran las únicas personas del equipo que sabían que las personas en el Submundo creían que había un testigo. Jace y Emma no le dijeron a Wayland.

-“Un informante confidencial nos dio información apenas esta mañana. Se cree que un testigo, un chico, pudo haber visto el asesinato y puede que haya visto algo que ayudaría a seguir con la investigación. Actualmente, estamos siguiendo una pista para encontrar a ese chico, si es que, de hecho, existe”

Todo el tiempo que Jace habló de Rafael, Alec ni siquiera lo miró.

-“¿Qué saben sobre ese chico?”

-“Nada, señor. Nuestro informante no tenía un nombre o descripción. Todo lo que sabemos es que podría haber un testigo que es un niño”

-“Quiero el nombre del informante”

-“No estoy en libertad de divulgar eso”- dijo Jace.

-“¿Disculpa?”- balbuceó Wayland.

-“No tengo que revelar una fuente confidencial, nada me compele a hacerlo”

-“Oh, ¿y usted, Detective Lightwood?”

Alec alzó las cejas- “No voy a dar ningún nombre”

-“Caballeros”- dijo Wayland, juntando las manos sobre el escritorio de roble- “O me dan el nombre de ese informante o haré que los transfieran a tránsito en el jodido Queens”

Charlotte abrió la boca, pero Jace se le adelantó- “Queens es agradable y estar en tránsito serían unas bienvenidas vacaciones, comparadas con algunos de nuestros casos recientes. Alec, tú ya tienes que viajar todos los días al trabajo. ¿Magnus tiene un helicóptero?”

-“No, pero si voy a trabajar en Queens, podríamos tener que mirar algunos”

-“¡Esto no es una maldita broma!”- rugió Wayland.

-“No señor. No lo es”- lo interrumpió Charlotte- “Usted no amenazará a mis oficiales”

-“Comandante–”- comenzó a decir Alec.

-“No, Detective. Jefe Wayland, si continúa amenazando a estos hombres, me aseguraré que no vuelva a trabajar de nuevo en la aplicación de la ley. Yo también tengo mis conexiones”

-“Quiero que me envíen un reporte al final del turno. Quiero saber _exactamente_ lo que dijo su IC”

-“Por supuesto, señor. Le enviare una copia de todo”

-“Largo”- ordenó.

Cuando el equipo estuvo de regreso en el Departamento de Homicidios, Lydia preguntó- “¿Por qué no nos dijeron que podría haber un testigo?”

-“Porque no sabe nada”- dijo Alec- “Todo lo que él vio fue una sombra, nada más. Él se escondió y esa _podría_ ser la única razón de que esté vivo”

-“Tú lo tienes”- dijo Lydia, estupefacta.

Alec asintió- “Él es nuestro. Jace y yo hemos sellado todas sus entrevistas, sólo compartimos la información con la Comandante Branwell. Tengo que protegerlo”

-“Necesitamos hablar con él”

-“ _No_ vas a interrogar a mi hijo. Ya ha pasado por mucho”

-“Alec–”

-“No va a pasar Lydia. La vida de mi hijo podría estar en peligro. Ha sido traumatizado por lo que vio en ese callejón Ya ha pasado por mucho”

-“Mira”- dijo Lily con impaciencia- “Lo entendemos. Eres un buen padre o lo que sea, pero has tenido a ese niño por una semana. Él no es tuyo”

Jace sujetó el hombro de Alec- “Cállate, Lily. Alec y Magnus ya han comenzado los trámites para adoptar a Rafa. No los conoces, ni de lo que son capaces. Si dicen que Rafa es suyo, es porque lo es”

-“Suficiente”- ordenó Lydia- “Si Alec dice que el chico no sabe nada, entonces es así. Vamos a Pandemónium, Alec. Me gustaría entrevistarlo de nuevo, tengo algunas preguntas para las que necesito respuestas”

-“Yo le preguntaré. Pero _tú_ no vas a interrogarle. Yo me encargaré si es necesario que se haga”

-“Eres un buen padre. Lily…”

Alec negó con la cabeza. Estaba un poco harto de ser cuestionado por esa mujer- “Lo sé, está bien”

-“No lo está. La forma en que te ha tratado _no_ está bien”

-“Ella ha estado bajo mucho estrés”

-“Esa no es excusa”

Alec se encogió de hombros y mientras se marchaban, le envió un mensaje a Magnus para avisarle que estaban en camino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo se prepara para la operación. Magnus vs Lily (adivinen quien gana). Jace y Alec consiguen su orden de cateo.

 

Cuando el equipo llegó a Pandemónium, Magnus ya estaba ahí. Durante el viaje, Alec le había comentado de su confrontación con Lily Chen; pero no lo que se había dicho, únicamente que tuvieron un desacuerdo. Alec nunca lo demostraría, pero le dolía pensar que alguien asumiera que Rafa no era su hijo. ¿La gente pensaba lo mismo de Max? Odiaba cuando la gente cuestionaba a su familia y su relación con Magnus. Él siempre luchó con su autoestima y Magnus había sido vital para que cambiará su perspectiva. Tener a alguien que no le conocía diciendo que no merecía a Magnus, le hacía cuestionarse, dar un enorme paso atrás en su progreso.

-“¿Cómo están los chicos?”- preguntó Alec mientras entraba al club y encontró a Magnus esperando en la barra con su asistente Ragnor Fell.

-“Están bien. Gideon está ahí con tu hermana y el guardaespaldas que Will envió”

-“Revisaste sus credenciales”

Con una sonrisa, Magnus dijo- “¡Maldición! Sabía que olvide hacer algo hoy. Will envió su archivo, Andrew Cadmium cuidará de nuestros chicos. Gideon está instalando las puertas de prisión que ordenaste”

-“No las llamaría puertas de prisión”

-“Están reforzadas de metal. Max quiere pintar la suya”

-“La gente sabe sobre Rafa, no voy a arriesgarle a él o a Max. No voy a poner a mis hijos en peligro”

Magnus tomó su rostro con ambas manos- “Lo sé, cariño”

Lydia llegó con Lily y se acercaron a Alec y Magnus. Viendo la forma en que Magnus fulminaba con la mirada a Lily, Jace se alejó para sentarse y hablar con Ragnor.

-“Srta. Chen”- comenzó Magnus.

-“Magnus”- le advirtió Alec.

Negando con la cabeza ante la interrupción de Alec, Magnus continuó- “Antes de comenzar, deberías saber que no aprecio la manera en que has estado tratando a mi Alec. No lo culpes a él”- dijo cuando Lily le lanzó una mirada a Alec- “Jace me lo dijo”

Jace se encogió de hombros y bebió un trago de la taza de café que Ragnor asentó frente a él- “Demándame. Estabas siendo una perra”

-“Sin discusión”- dijo Magnus, prosiguiendo- “Deberías tratarlo mejor. Si quieres cerrar tu caso, vas a necesitarlo y no lo culparía ni un poco si él te responde que te den. Especialmente, no apreció que uses a mi familia como arma contra Alec. Él es un policía asombroso y ustedes están en el mismo equipo”

-“No lo entiendes”

-“No, querida. _Tú_ no entiendes. No te lo estoy pidiendo. Si quieres cerrar tu caso, necesitas tratar mejor a tu equipo. Ellos son un recurso para ayudarte, no una competencia”

-“¿Te importaría mostrarnos una habitación que podamos usar como centro de operaciones?”- preguntó Lydia, tratando de aliviar la tensión.

La reprimenda de Magnus para Lily había sido amable; pero Alec vio que, aunque suave, había dado justo en el clavo. Lily en realidad no le odiaba o pensaba que fuera inferior, sino que estaba tan acostumbrada a la naturaleza competitiva en las fuerzas policiales que ya tenía esa espinita clavada todo el tiempo.

Pensó que las mujeres en las agencias federales tenían que trabajar más duro y ser más inteligentes que sus contrapartes hombres. Lily veía a Alec como algún tipo de amenaza a su posición en el trabajo. No lo era, en lo absoluto, pero había sido un blanco más fácil que Jace o Julian.

-“¿Está todo bien?”- le preguntó Alec mientras seguían a Magnus y los demás por la elegante escalera con sus serpientes y árboles de manzana intrincadamente grabados.

-“Estoy bien”

-“Lo lamento. Magnus… en realidad, él no mide sus palabras”

Lily se rio- “Las he tenido peores”

-“Estoy seguro que se siente de esa forma, pero Magnus es bueno en golpear tus más grandes debilidades. Ni siquiera tiene que intentarlo”

-“¿Hace eso contigo?”

Alec asintió- “Cuando peleamos, él me golpea justo en mis inseguridades. Es un don que lo impulsa en los negocios, pero puede ser un problema en su vida personal. Me ama y tiende a medirse por mí. No puedo imaginar cómo sería para alguien que no le agrada”

-“¿Pelean seguido?”

-“No tanto como antes, sólo fue ese asunto de ‘llegar a conocernos’”

-“Apuesto que las reconciliaciones son candentes”

Sus mejillas se calentaron y, con una sonrisa, Alec asintió.

-“Necesito salir más”- se lamentó Lily- “Lamento haberme concentrado en ti como buen objetivo para mis frustraciones. Eres tan apacible, como una célula ligera. Magnus tiene razón, eres buen policía y un buen compañero de equipo. Estás mezclando tu vida personal con la investigación; estamos en el club de tu prometido, tu hijo es un testigo. Lo siento si no te valore y a todo lo que tienes que ofrecer”

-“No te preocupes por eso”- respondió Alec, mientras Magnus abría una puerta en el cuarto piso.

-“Este es el área de seguridad”- informó Magnus a los agentes de la DEA y detectives presentes. Una de las paredes de la habitación estaba revestida con pantallas mostrando las cámaras de seguridad del club- “No tengo un solo punto ciego en el club”- Magnus pasó una mano por el cabello de Alec y por su espalda en un suave gesto tranquilizador, al pasar a su lado de camino a la consola de seguridad- “Tengo imágenes de todas las salas privadas, no se puede decir que habitación ocuparán, así que estarán cubiertos en cualquiera de ellas. No tengo micrófonos en ninguna habitación, pero el mejor equipo del mercado está en camino para ser instalado en todas ellas”

-“Tenemos nuestro propio equipo, Magnus”- dijo Alec

-“Si, cariño, lo tienen. Pero es el que da la policía, así que es una mierda”

Alec suspiró, dejando que Magnus ganara en esta. Ningún argumento le haría ganar algo que Magnus ya sabía.

-“El club abre al público en tres horas. Usen el tiempo para prepararse sabiamente”

Magnus retuvo a Alec mientras los demás salían- “Prométeme aquí y ahora que serás cuidadoso. Te necesito”

Alec besó a Magnus suavemente- “No soy a quién están buscando”

-“Por esta vez”

Alec sonrió- “Si, por esta vez. Seré cuidadoso, amor. Lo prometo”

Magnus besó con fuerza la boca de Alec, sujetándolo desesperadamente cerca, poseyendo sus labios, vertiendo su amor y miedo en ese beso.

Al apartarse, Alec dijo sin aliento- “Te amo. Nada me va a pasar, te lo prometo”

-“Voy a tomarte la palabra”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando volvieron al primer piso, Bat había llegado con Mark y Helen Blackthorn. No estaban solos, Sophie Collins y Jason Smith también estaban presentes. Miembros del equipo que Jace no quería involucrar.

-“¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí?”- Jace le exigió saber a Bat.

-“Podemos ayudar”- dijo Sophie.

-“Uno de ustedes está muerto, ¿no creen que ya han ayudado lo suficiente?”

-“¿Qué significa eso?”- siseó Jason- “Jordan es la razón por la que queremos ayudar”

-“¿Sterling no quiso venir?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Se fue después de la reunión con el Jefe, le llamaremos más tarde”

-“No”- dijo Jace- “Se están yendo”

-“No”- dijo Sophie, cruzándose de brazos- “Quiero entrar. Jordan era mi amigo y quiero ayudar a cerrar el caso de su asesinato”

-“No te necesitamos”

-“Jace”- le advirtió Alec- “Pongámoslos a trabajar, podríamos necesitar la ayuda”

Jace apartó a Alec de los demás, consciente de que Magnus estaba observándolos con llameantes ojos verde-dorado- “No seas estúpido, Alec”- siseó Jace.

-“Ambos sabemos que esos dos no tienen nada que ver con el asesinato de Jordan”

-“No lo sabemos, lo que tenemos es circunstancial en el mejor de los casos”

-“Si, y conseguiremos algo más”

-“Bien, Alec. Pero si joden esto, te hago totalmente responsable”

-“Como si hubieras hecho algo más”

Jace hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros- “Si, generalmente”

Magnus se acercó hacia ellos- “¿Por qué pretendes gritarle a Alec?”

-“Sólo es parte del show, amor. Voy a decirles que están en el equipo”

-“¿Cómo lo supiste? Soy un gran actor”- Jace le preguntó a Magnus.

-“Porque no tienes los huevos para meterte en el caso de Alec. Él te acabaría”

-“Naahh, él me ama. Casi tanto como a ti”

-“Él no ama a nadie tanto como a mí”

-“No es una competencia, muchachos”- dijo Alec, dejando al par.

-“Él dice eso, pero a mí me ama más”- dijo Magnus, riendo.

-“Admitiré que te ama de forma _diferente_ , no más”

Magnus agarró el hombro de Jace- “Te concederé eso. No te preocupes, Alec siempre te amará como a un hermano. Eres familia”

Jace frunció el ceño- “No se supone que seas amable, se supone me hagas sentir incómodo”

Con una sonrisa, Magnus se burló- “Entonces, déjame decirte lo que le voy a hacer a Alec esta noche. Una vez que lo tenga desnudo usaré mi lengua para–”

Metiéndose los dedos en las orejas, Jace cantó- “La, la, la, no puedo escucharte, la, la, la”

Mientras Jace se alejaba, Magnus sonrió, pensando en que tenía toda la intención de usar su lengua en Alec, entre otras cosas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Helen y Alec miraban el plano de Pandemónium para decidir donde deberían colocar a los oficiales. Decidieron que Alec se quedaría en el bar, cerca de las habitaciones privadas. Sophie Collins y Emma estarían circulando en el lugar como meseras. Jace y Bat serían parte de la comitiva que estaría en el privado con Lily. Julian estaría en una mesa cerca del pasillo hacia los privados con Jason y Mark. Helen y Lydia estarían en el cuarto de seguridad observando y dirigiendo a todos.

-“¿Dónde estaré?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“En casa”- dijo Alec, sin levantar la mirada hacia él.

_No_ iba a permitir que Magnus se involucrara en una operación. No, él iba a quedarse en casa, donde estaba a salvo.

-“Ah no, querido”- discutió Magnus- “Estaré aquí contigo”

-“Mags, te necesito en casa con los chicos. A salvo”

-“Helen, nos disculparías”

-“Claro”- dijo Helen, con un descuidado encogimiento de hombros, y dejó sola a la pareja.

Cuando ella se fue, Magnus dijo suavemente- “Sé que quieres mantenerme a salvo. Lo entiendo, pero necesito estar aquí. Necesito saber que no voy a recibir una llamada diciendo que estás en el hospital, o abrirle la puerta a un policía y un terapeuta de duelo”

-“Amor, puedo manejarlo”- entendía el miedo de Magnus. Recientemente, un policía cayó en la línea. Cuando eso sucedía, la gente que amaba a un policía lo sentía con más intensidad que la mayoría. Ellos se aferraban con más fuerza al amado oficial que aún estaba vivo.  Alec pensó que eso era lo que estaba sucediendo aquí.

-“Sé que puedes hacerlo, Alexander. Eso no significa que no me preocupe cuando estás haciendo algo como esto”

-“Literalmente estaré sentado en la barra”

-“Lo sé, pero los planes pueden desbaratarse”

Alec suspiró- “No te quiero aquí cuando eso pase”

-“He pasado por cosas peores”

Resignado, Alec dijo- “Puedes estar en la sala de seguridad. Te quiero lejos de la acción y fuera de peligro”

-“Muy bien”- dijo Magnus, sin intención de esperar en la sala- “Debemos irnos. El club abrirá pronto y prefiero que mis clientes no sepan que había policías rondando por aquí”

Rodando los ojos, Alec empacó los planos.

Lydia les ordenó volver al club alrededor de las 0800 del siguiente día, pasarían ese tiempo poniendo los toques finales en el lugar. Jace llevó aparte a Alec mientras salían.

-“Tenemos la orden. Podemos ir y registrar su casa”

Alec asintió- “Le diré a Emma y Julian”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Casper Sterling vivía en un apartamento a seis cuadras de la Central. El edificio funcionaba con buena seguridad, aunque no grandiosa, y su departamento era una mina de oro. Jace no le había dicho al equipo sobre la orden, con excepción de Emma y Julian, porque quería estar seguro de que estaban en el camino correcto. Si encontraban algo, informaría al equipo, incluyendo a sus miembros más nuevos. Alec no quería ni pensar en cómo se sentirán Bat y los otros cuando descubran que un miembro de su equipo asesinó a Jordan. Él no podía imaginar en cómo se iban a sentir todos.

Alec y Jace caminaban alrededor, mientras Emma, Julian y los uniformados llevaban caja tras caja de evidencia. Habían encontrado drogas, armas para las que no tenía licencia, en el fondo de una bolsa de basura dentro del clóset había un traje de criminalista y botines con una mancha de sangre que, Jace estaba seguro, coincidiría con la de Jordan Kyle. Encontraron agujas, una de ellas usada y en la bolsa de basura del closet. Lo empacaron todo y se sorprendieron de que Casper Sterling nunca llegara a casa para encontrarlos ahí.

Después de más de una hora de búsqueda, Alec y Jace se marcharon.

-“¿Por qué conservó todo esto? Es… sólo… fue un movimiento estúpido”

-“Cierto”- respondió Alec- “Había demasiada evidencia aquí, ¿pensó que nadie sospecharía de él?”

-“Él es bastante arrogante. Ve a casa, amigo”- dijo Jace- “Yo iré adentro, veré que todas estas cosas sean procesadas y llamaré al laboratorio para los análisis”

-“Normalmente discutiría, pero quiero ir a casa”

Jace se rio- “Si, sí. Te veré en la mañana. Dale un beso a los niños por mi”

-“Lo haré”

Alec metió las manos en los bolsillos y peleó contra el viento helado, marchando arduamente hacia el metro para ir a casa con su familia.

 

 

***

 

 

Magnus estaba preparando la cena para Isabelle, Simon y los chicos. El recién llegado, Andrew, estaba sentado en la mesa con Max y Rafael contándoles una historia, una que tenía acaparada toda su atención. Ellos estaban sentados frente a su guardaespaldas, intrigados por lo que sea que les estuviera diciendo, con los rostros sonrojados de emoción y los ojos muy abiertos.

Cuando Alec entró, Magnus se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla- “A ellos les agrada”

-“Puedo verlo. ¿Qué tan cierto es lo que les está contando?”

Magnus se rio- “Probablemente nada en lo absoluto. Creo que les está hablando de su tiempo en el Área 51”

-“Así que es totalmente falso, apuesto que les encanta”

Isabelle se acercó a ellos- “Él es bueno”- dijo- “Me alegra que esté aquí, me siento mejor si los chicos están con alguien que puede cuidarlos lo mejor posible. Y él puede hacerlo. Puedes decir que es muy capaz con sólo mirarlo. Mis sobrinos están a salvo”- ella miró a su hermano- “¿Qué descubrieron?”

-“Creemos que ya sabemos quién mató a Jordan Kyle, quién está buscando a Rafa”

Sus oscuros ojos se estrecharon- “¿Quién?”

-“Es un policía. Uno de Narcóticos que estaba en su equipo”

-“¿Sabe dónde está Rafa?”

Alec negó- “Nadie lo sabe, lo hemos mantenido oculto. Nadie sabe que Magnus y yo lo tenemos. Bueno, nadie excepto nuestro equipo y la Comandante”

-“¿Ninguno de ellos dirá nada?”

Alec negó de nuevo- “Ellos mantendrán a Rafa en secreto”

Magnus lanzó una mirada hacia los chicos, quienes reían de algo que Simon había dicho- “Lo atraparás, cariño. Lo encerraras porque tienes que hacerlo. Tienes que proteger a nuestra familia y sé que lo harás”

-“Desearía tener tu fe, Mags”

-“No es necesario, yo tengo suficiente por los dos”- Magnus besó a Alec profunda y rápidamente- “Ahora, alístate para cenar”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Después de cenar, Alec entrevistó a Andrew y, como a los demás, también le agradó. Llamó a Will para asegurarse de que era el hombre al que había enviado. Si, lo era. Revisó el archivo que le envió con Andrew y quedó bastante impresionado con lo que leyó. Will le había enviado un excelente guardaespaldas para sus hijos y tenía que mandarle algo como agradecimiento. Alec no podía agradecerle lo suficiente por encontrar a alguien que asegurara el bienestar de sus hijos.

Magnus dejó un beso en el cuello de Alec- “¿Vienes a la cama?”

Alec asintió- “Voy detrás de ti”

-“Cariño, creo que yo preferiría estar detrás de ti”

Alec sonrió y siguió a Magnus a la habitación. En ella, Magnus lo empujó sobre la cama y se apoderó de su boca en un rudo y fuerte beso. No utilizó ninguna delicadeza mientras lo desnudaba, nada de suaves caricias o besos, tan sólo deseo desesperado y cruda necesidad.

Magnus volteó a Alec sobre su estómago, besando su espalda y acariciando el contorno de uno de sus glúteos mientras poseía con arrebato la piel de marfil. Alec inhaló con un fuerte grito de placer. De anhelo.

Arqueándose ante las caricias de Magnus y gimiendo. Mientras Magnus recorría su cuerpo, la respiración de Alec se aceleró, su pulso latiendo con rapidez bajo la suave piel satinada y su garganta moviéndose conforme tragaba.

Magnus colocó sus labios contra el músculo cubierto por la piel de su nalga, para después acariciarla con la lengua. Alec jadeó cuando esa misma lengua lamió rápidamente sobre el apretado músculo de su fruncida entrada.

Magnus penetró a Alec con la lengua, usando la boca y los dientes para dejar pequeños mordiscos y chupar la sensible carne. No estaba siendo gentil. No estaba tomando a Alec tiernamente, como lo había hecho antes. Era rudo y desesperado al mover la lengua dentro y fuera. Exprimió el lubricante en las yemas de sus dedos y ante el desesperado gemido de Alec, empujó la punta de un dedo en su interior. Le acarició mientras sus dedos le exploraban estimulándolo. Alec gimió de forma desinhibida, aferrándose al edredón mientras Magnus exploraba su cuerpo. Era un tormento – un dulce e insoportable tormento.

-“Magnus. Magnus…”

Magnus levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillaron como los de un lobo hambriento. Se quitó la ropa y apartó los dedos del cuerpo de Alec- “Aquí estoy, cariño”

-“Lo sé, te necesito”

Reteniendo el hombro de Alec contra la cama, Magnus lo montó rápidamente y sin reservas.

Alec soltó el aliento como un jadeo, pero no de dolor. Magnus gruñó y se empujó rudamente dentro de él, amando el apretado canal que lo succionaba, reaccionando a sus brutales arremetidas. Alec se estremeció con necesidad, gritando con ella. Rogándole a Magnus que lo tomara con más fuerza, que acabara con esas ansias de liberación.

Dolorosamente excitado, Magnus entraba en Alec con una feroz estocada tras otra. Sus caderas temblaron y Alec gimió con fuerza, un crudo grito de satisfacción mientras se movía bajo él.

Magnus no pudo contenerse. Sujetó a Alec por la cintura y mantuvo quieto a su amante, estableciendo un ritmo brutal, poseyéndolo con todo el miedo y la desesperación que sentía ante la posibilidad de que Alec pueda ser asesinado en la línea del deber. _Tenía_ que poner su marca en Alec, _dentro_ de él. Su cuerpo tomó el control, restringiendo, arqueándose, embistiendo profundo en el interior de Alec. El placer se acumulaba, acercándose, brotando a chorros, estallando dentro de él con asombrosa fuerza, devastándolo con su poder.

Por unos breves segundos, Alec perdió el aliento. El orgasmo de Magnus había desencadenado el suyo y se había corrido con deslumbrante intensidad, como si todo su cuerpo se descargara, mientras gemía contra la almohada, satisfecho, saciado.

-“Cariño, realmente creo que necesitamos trabajar más juntos”

-“¿Siempre vas a hacer eso cuando me veas en el trabajo?”- preguntó Alec

-“Quizás”

-“No creo que podamos sobrevivir trabajando juntos”

-“No seas tonto, claro que podemos. No puedes morir por demasiado sexo. Aunque… si tuviera que elegir, así es como escogería irme”

Alec se rio, complacido con aún sentir el peso de Magnus sobre su espalda- “Yo también, cariño. Mientras sea contigo”

-“Siempre mi amor”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se revela al Guardián. Alec tiene dudas.

 

La noche de la operación había llegado.

Alec era un manojo de nervios. No estaría así de nervioso si Magnus no hubiese insistido en estar en el club. Si se hubiese quedado en casa, Alec se habría sentido mejor al ser parte de la operación; si Magnus estuviese en casa con sus hijos, a salvo, se habría sentido mejor al ponerse en peligro.

Era inconcebible que el amor de su vida estuviera aquí, preparado para arriesgar su vida sólo porque él estaba aquí. No quería que Magnus salga herido, por lo que se aseguraría de que permaneciera en el cuarto de seguridad. Magnus no iba a estar en la línea. Alec no podía evitar recordarle siendo amenazado con un arma y no quería volver a sentirse de esa manera nunca, con el terror desgarrador, el miedo de si sería lo bastante rápido o inteligente.

-“Magnus”- le llamó, diez minutos antes de que empezara la operación.

-“¿Si, mi amor?”

Estaban solos, por lo que Alec pasó las manos a lo largo de sus brazos, besando su frente- “Quédate en la sala de seguridad. No puedo… no puedo hacer lo que debo hacer si estás ahí afuera, si hay alguna posibilidad…”

-“Deja de preocuparte. Me quedare ahí, a menos que crea que es necesario que salga”

-“No salgas. No hay necesidad de que salgas de esa habitación hasta que tengamos en custodia al Guardián”

-“Me quedaré en la área de seguridad, hasta que crea que es necesario que salga”- repitió Magnus.

Alec sabía que no conseguiría nada mejor que eso- “Está bien”

Magnus se negó a dejar que Alec se fuera, sólo lo jaló para darle un profundo, oscuro y casi dolorosamente desesperado y rudo beso- “Te amo. Por favor, ten cuidado”

-“Lo tendré, Mags. Cuídame desde allá arriba”

-“Mis ojos nunca se apartaran de ti, mi Alec”

Alec rodó lo ojos y se dirigió a la sala de seguridad con Magnus, donde todos ya les estaban esperando.

-“Vamos a mantener esto limpio, cada pieza de evidencia necesita ser prístina. Esta persona es un jefe de la mafia en ascenso, necesitamos todo lo que podamos conseguir para encerrarlo y mantenerlo ahí”- estaba diciendo Jace cuando Alec entró a la habitación con Magnus- “No jodan esto. Si lo hacen y me entero, lo cual haré porque yo sé todo y veo todo, no serán capaces de correr lo bastante rápido y lejos. Los encontraré y acabaré con ustedes”

Nadie dijo nada. Alec había visto la ira de Jace después de que alguien en su equipo la había jodido y no era bonito.

Lydia se aclaró la garganta- “Pronto estará aquí la agente Chen con su séquito, Bat está con ella y Jace se le unirá en la camioneta de vigilancia. Afuera del club tenemos agentes en espera como refuerzo, entraran en caso de que ‘El Guardián’ se nos escape entre los dedos”

Helen dijo a continuación- “Los agentes del buró también estarán dispersos por todo el club y habrá algunos afuera”

Alec y Jace intercambiaron una mirada. Esto podía ponerse feo. Ninguno de ellos quería meterse en medio de una competencia federal por ver ‘quien la tenía más grande’. Alec sabía que Jace quería el arresto, pero también sabía que era mejor no meterse entre dos mujeres peleando. Ellos tomarían a Casper Sterling por el asesinato de Jordan Kyle y dejarían que el FBI y la DEA se peleen por el Guardián y los Seguidores.

Antes de que Alec se fuera, Magnus le dio un rápido beso y apretó su mano, una señal de apoyo y amor. Los ojos azules de Alec se encontraron con los de Magnus y pasó a su lado, saliendo para irse a su puesto. Magnus lo observó bajar las escaleras con paso rápido; él no era un hombre religioso, nunca lo fue, pero envió una oración a todos los dioses para que mantuvieran a salvo a Alec. Había estado en peores situaciones que esta, diablos, había detenido un asalto cuando se conocieron y detuvo un robo a mano armada apenas ayer. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto, algo no parecía estar bien, de hecho, algo se sentía muy mal.

En la sala de seguridad, Magnus se sentó detrás de la consola y observó a Alec moverse a través de la creciente multitud en Pandemónium. Éste era un club exitoso y muy popular, la multitud llegaba rápidamente y se quedaba por mucho tiempo, especialmente los fines de semana. El Guardián había escogido una buena noche, el sábado entre Navidad y Año Nuevo era un gran momento para estar fuera. La mayoría de la gente estaba de vacaciones por las fiestas, principalmente jóvenes estudiantes y profesionistas, así que el club estaba lleno.

Magnus observó a Alec sentarse en el bar, en el asiento que habían dejado disponible para él. El barman, un agente federal, colocó una soda con limón frente a él y se alejó. Trató de no preocuparse por Alec, pero lo hacía. Demasiado.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lily entró al bar y Alec observó sin mirarla directamente. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que sólo estaba escaneando el bar, bebiendo. Ella pasó a su lado, susurrando- “Contacto. Habitación ocho”

Alec le transmitió el mensaje a Lydia y Helen. Estaba seguro de que en la sala de seguridad ellas estarían revisando la habitación privada ocho para que pudieran ver el diseño.

Una mujer bonita y morena se sentó disimuladamente en la barra, junto a Alec- “Hey guapo. ¿Me compras una bebida?”

Alec apartó su atención de Lyli, Jace y Bat entrando a la habitación privada, para mirar a la mujer- “Lo siento, señorita, tengo pareja”- Alec pensó que eso funcionaría, porque lo había hecho cuando Lydia lo invitó a salir.

-“Ella no lo sabrá. Podríamos ir a una habitación privada”- insistió la mujer. Tal vez Alec no sabía mucho de mujeres.

_Como si eso pudiera pasar, especialmente cuando_ ‘ella’ _podía ver y escuchar todo lo que estaba pasando y probablemente estaba disfrutando esto demasiado._

-“Lo siento, señorita. Soy muy fiel”

-“Nadie es _tan_ fiel”

Alec casi rodó los ojos- “ _Y_ o sí. Y… estoy con un hombre”

-“Ah… _Ah_ ”- sus ojos se abrieron comprendiendo.

-“Si”- dijo Alec, las mejillas sonrojadas. Prácticamente podía oír la risa de Magnus. _Sabía_ que se estaría riendo en la sala, incluso si no lo estaba haciendo en su oído. Él se divertía mucho con estas cosas.

-“Bueno, lo siento, no te descifré muy bien”

-“No te preocupes”- respondió Alec, restándole importancia con un gesto.

La mujer asintió y se alejó un poco más tensa que cuando llegó. Alec suspiró cuando escuchó la voz de Magnus en su oído.

-“Lo manejaste muy bien, cariño”

-“¿Qué tan fuerte te reíste?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Fue inmensurable”- respondió Magnus, la diversión todavía en su voz- “Estás demasiado sexi está noche”

-“Tu escogiste la ropa”

-“Lo sé, por eso te ves sexi”

Alec escuchó la carcajada de Helen en su audífono- “Te das cuenta de que todo esto está siendo grabado, ¿verdad?”

-“Si, mi amor. Quiero que conste en el registro que yo escogí tu ropa y te ves sexi”

Alec se rio- “Basta, ¿qué está pasando en la habitación?”

-“Nada”- respondió Lydia- “Literalmente. Lyli, Jace y Bat sólo están perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Cómo se ven las cosas por ahí? Está empezando a llenarse, no puedo ver la mesa de Julian”

Alec lanzó una furtiva mirada a la mesa donde Julian, Jason y Mark estaban preparados, listos para moverse cuando sea necesario. Estaban a la vista, apenas. Podía verlos fingiendo tener una ligera y divertida conversación, solo tres amigos pasando la noche del sábado, incluso si los tres pares de ojos escaneaban y observaban la habitación.

-“Están en posición”- Alec le informó a Lydia- “Estamos listos aquí afuera”

Emma se detuvo a su lado en el bar y le ordenó al barman dos cervezas y un shot de whisky- “Siento que deberían permitirme conservar todas mis propinas”- le dijo a Alec.

-“Conoces las reglas, chica. Todo se va al fondo de sobrevivientes”

-“Si, sí. Jules y yo podríamos comprar un sofá nuevo con todo lo que estoy sacando en estos pantalones cortos. Estoy en el negocio equivocado”

-“Puedo entenderlo”- dijo Alec- “Pero va para el fondo, no a tu nuevo sofá”

Mientras Emma agarraba las botellas del barman, suspiró- “No eres divertido, Alec”

-“Nunca dije que lo fuera, Carstairs”

-“No, definitivamente no lo dijiste”

 

 

 

 

 

 

El Guardián tardó dos horas en aparecer. Alec comenzaba a sentirse extremadamente incómodo sentado en el bar, observando la multitud mientras bebía la soda. Magnus le había ayudado a pasar el tiempo diciéndole bromas por el audífono. Helen y Lydia no le habían pedido que se detenga, ellas entendían que la mayor parte del tiempo en las operaciones como esta se pasaban tediosamente observando y sin hacer nada. Eso era su parte menos favorita sobre el trabajo policiaco. Él quería ponerse a trabajar, detener asesinos, pero eso sólo era el 10% del trabajo. El otro 90% era estar escribiendo reportes, haciendo entrevistas inútiles, confirmando coartadas y esperando.

Ser policía era una combinación de largas horas de trabajo tedioso y aburrido, seguido por breves momentos de abyecto terror y peligro. Alec no podía ser algo más y Magnus sabía que nunca podría amar a alguien más. No como a Alec, nadie era igual a él.

Observó a tres hombres, uno más bajo y más regordete que los otros dos, moverse a través de la multitud hacia las habitaciones privadas. Se movían con decisión hacia las habitaciones y, apresuradamente, Magnus se lo señaló a Helen y Lydia. El hombre bajo, el líder, esperó en la barra al otro extremo de Alec. Llevaba el cuello alto, pero Magnus escuchó cuando Alec reconoció al hombre. Y también lo reconoció.

-“A todos los oficiales, el Jefe está en la escena”- dijo Alec en voz baja, informándole al resto del equipo que Josiah Wayland estaba en el lugar. Ellos no le dijeron sobre la operación, así que no estaba ahí para supervisarlos.

-“¿Estás seguro?”- preguntó Lydia.

Magnus se erizó como un gato ante eso, Alec _siempre_ estaba seguro.

-“ID positiva”- confirmó Alec.

Helen y Lydia intercambiaron una mirada en la sala, mientras Magnus observaba a Alec darse la vuelta, de espaldas al Jefe, para que el hombre no lo reconociera.

-“¿Crees que él es El Guardián?”- Preguntó Lydia.

-“No puedo asegurarlo”- respondió Alec- “Él no es del tipo que sale de clubes los fines de semana”

Uno de los hombres que había entrado con el Jefe de la policía pasó junto a Alec e hizo un camino directo a la habitación privada No. 8, donde estaban esperando Lyli, Jace y Bat. El hombre golpeó la puerta y Jace la abrió, con una mano en la culata de su Glock en su cadera.

-“El Guardián requiere hablar con la Srta. Chen en privado. Nada de seguridad en la habitación”

-“Eso no pasará”- respondió Jace.

-“Entonces esta reunión no tendrá lugar”- contestó el extraño.

-“Bien”- dijo Jace, pero Lily se aclaró la garganta.

Lanzando una mirada entre los dos hombres, ella ordenó suavemente- “Vete”

Jace y Bat intercambiaron una mirada y salieron de la habitación, se movieron por el pasillo, alejándose de las habitaciones para no ser vistos por Josiah Wayland. Subieron por las escaleras, como si fueran a dejar el área, pero vigilaban por encima de estas. Habian escuchado a Alec decirles a todos que el Jefe de la policía estaba en el lugar.

-“Tenemos que asegurarnos que es ‘El Guardián’”- dijo Lydia- “Lily, trabaja en conseguir una confesión. Eres a la única que _no ha_ visto”

Ella estaba en lo correcto, Lily no había estado en esa emboscada de reunión en la oficina del Jefe, de la que todo el equipo había sido informado

-“Enterada”- respondió Lyli.

Tomó unos minutos, pero Josiah Wayland dejó el bar y pasó cerca de Alec, Jason, Julian y Mark sin mirarlos, no escaneó la habitación, ni una vez. Había estado demasiado tiempo fuera de juego. Se dirigió tranquilamente a la habitación privada y llamó con rapidez. Lily respondió después de un momento- “Adelante”

Cuando Wayland entró, Jace y Alec se dirigieron al pasillo e inmediatamente fueron recibidos por el equipo de seguridad de Wayland.

Magnus observó como Alec se enfrentó al más alto, bloqueando su gancho derecho- “NYPD”- dijo Jace- “Están bajo arresto”

A los dos hombres no pareció importarles, mientras peleaban contra Jace y Alec. El hombre que enfrentaba a Alec sacó un cuchillo de la funda en su cadera.

Magnus se puso de pie, dispuesto a correr por las escaleras para ayudar al amor de su vida. Confiaba en Alec para cuidarse, pero no creía ser capaz de observarle enfrentarse con alguien armado con un cuchillo. La última vez que lo había hecho, Alec había estado semidesnudo y desarmado, y fue apuñalado en el costado, tuvo que pasar varios días en el hospital. Aunque Magnus lo había odiado en ese tiempo, eso había servido para enderezar sus prioridades y saber que necesitaba a Alec. Que lo amaba.

-“Magnus, quédate aquí”- le ordenó Helen- “Alec puede manejar esto”

Magnus lo sabía, pero su cuerpo estaba tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco mientras le veía esquivar un cuchillazo que le habría abierto el estómago. Dejó escapar un jadeo cuando Alec giró y lanzó una patada, la bota de su pie haciendo contacto con el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo.

El oponente del Alec dejó caer el cuchillo y lanzó un puñetazo, haciendo contacto con la mandíbula de Alec. Sin embargo, él no pareció darse cuenta, estrelló el puño contra el estómago del otro hombre y lo pateó en la rodilla. Cuando su oponente cayó al suelo, Alec lo giró sobre su estómago, esposándolo. El hombre tosió todo el tiempo por el golpe en su estómago.

Jace tenía a su oponente en el suelo mientras la sangre brotaba de su nariz.

-“¿Cómo consiguió vencer tu defensa?”- Alec le preguntó a Jace.

-“Deberías mirarte en un espejo, compañero”

-“No soy tan bueno como tú en el combate mano a mano”- admitió Alec, en lo absoluto avergonzado por eso.

-“Cierto”- dijo Jace, limpiándose la sangre de su nariz- “¿Helen, cómo se ve Lily?”

-“Se ve bien. Ya ha conseguido que admita ser ‘El Guardián’. Muévanse”

Jace y Alec irrumpieron juntos por la puerta, con las armas en alto- “NYPD”- indicó Jace al entrar y Wayland se puso de pie.

-“Josiah Wayland, está bajo arresto por fabricación y distribución de drogas, asesinato por encargo, conspiración para cometer asesinato y diversos cargos más que se le darán a conocer cuando lo fichen”- dijo Lily.

Wayland levantó las manos en señal de rendición- “¿Tienes alguna idea de lo qué estás haciendo Herondale?”

-“Estoy asistiendo en su arresto”- respondió Jace, esposando por Lily al oficial de más alto rango en la NYPD. Teniendo al jefe esposado, Lily le leyó sus derechos y Alec guardó su arma.

Magnus entró en la habitación privada mientras Jace y Bat hacían el _paseo de los delincuentes_ con Josiah Wayland.

-“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”- le exigió Alec- “Se supone ibas a quedarte en la sala de seguridad”

-“La operación está completa, cariño. Estoy comprobando que estás bien”- Magnus acunó la mejilla de Alec y miró al floreciente moretón.

-“Estoy bien. Tenemos que hacer un poco de limpieza. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Me sentiría mejor sabiendo que estás a salvo con los chicos”

Magnus ignoró su petición- “¿Crees que Rafa ya está a salvo?”

Alec se encogió de hombros, mientras los policías entraban y salían de la habitación- “No creo que Wayland haya estado en ese callejón, estúpido corrupto. Se lo sacaré, cariño, encontraré quien mató a Jordan Kyle. No estoy seguro sobre Casper Sterling… toda la evidencia encontrada indica que fue él, pero…”

-“¿Pero?

-“Es demasiado fácil. ¿Quién mantiene el traje de criminalística _y_ el arma en una bolsa en el fondo de su armario, para que la encuentren a la semana del asesinato? He atrapado a más asesinos en el acto con más trabajo que eso”

Magnus sabía que, demasiado a menudo, los ‘instintos’ de Alec estaban en lo correcto. Si Alec sentía que había más en este caso de lo que saltaba a la vista, entonces así era- “Lo descubrirás mi amor. Siempre lo haces”

-“No siempre”

-“Por lo general. Yo creo en ti, cariño”

Alec asintió- “Vamos a terminar aquí y luego a casa. Podría dormir por un rato y me encantaría comer y abrazar a nuestros chicos”

Magnus besó la mejilla de Alec- “Estoy de acuerdo. Además, me gustaría que estés hasta las pelotas en mi interior”

-“¡¡¡POR QUÉ!!!- gritó Jace mientras volvía a entrar en la habitación.

Magnus se rio de su excelente sincronía, Jace era demasiado fácil. Besó a Alec de nuevo y salió despreocupadamente de la habitación para dejarlos trabajar. Tenía fe en Jace y Alec, aunque sabía que su trabajo aún no había terminado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josiah Waylan es interrogado. Magnus hace algunas demandas.

 

Después de una hora, Alec y Jace finalmente dejaron el club. Alec había intentado convencer a Magnus de que se vaya a casa, pero él se había negado, quería estar con Alec hasta que acabara el trabajo. Sin embargo, Jace no quería interrogar a Josiah Wayland esa misma noche. Por supuesto, esa decisión había comenzado una discusión entre los compañeros. Alec quería terminar el caso ahora, incluyendo conseguir una confesión, pero Jace quería dejar que el jefe estuviera en ‘Las Tumbas’ durante la noche.

-“No, necesitamos golpear con fuerza antes de que llame a un abogado”

-“Alec, estás agotado, piensa en ello. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que todavía no haya pedido un abogado”

Alec suspiró.

-“Cariño, vamos a casa”- lo tranquilizó Magnus, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo exhausto que Alec estaba.

-“Bien, pero entrevistaremos a ese imbécil en la mañana. Quiero saber quién está tras mi hijo”

Jace gruñó- “Si, colega. Lo descubriremos. No sé cuánto va a decirnos Wayland, considerando que está en custodia federal, pero trabajaremos con él. Hablaré con Lydia y Helen, pensaremos en un arreglo que funcione para todos. Te lo prometo, amigo. Llegaremos al fondo de esto”

Magnus pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Alec y lo guío a la salida del club, hasta su auto esperándolos- “Necesitas comer algo y dormir, mi amor. El Guardián esta en custodia y encontrarás a tu asesino”

Alec asintió, aún sin estar completamente convencido de que sus hijos estaban a salvo. Nadie había hecho una amenaza contra ellos, ni siquiera los habían mencionado por nombre; pero no podía quitarse el miedo en el fondo de su estómago, acumulándose y congelándose ahí como viscoso icor. Haciendo que su corazón martillara contra su pecho y la sangre se le helara. Ya se había sentido así antes, cuando Magnus había estado en peligro, pero está vez era mucho peor. Se trataba de sus hijos, dos personas a las que se supone debe proteger, podrían estar en peligro y todo lo que podía hacer era esperar.

Alec _odiaba_ esperar.

Mientras Magnus conducía a casa, él les daba vueltas a todas las posibilidades. Los peligros, las amenazas, los sospechosos.

-“Pensar en todo eso no resolverá nada, Alexander. Has conseguido tu cuota de acción por esta noche. Ahora vamos a casa con nuestros chicos, quienes deberían estarse alistando para ir a la cama”

Alec miró su reloj- “Son más de las diez, ¿por qué todavía no están dormidos?”

-“Porque Isabelle me dijo que ellos querían esperarnos despiertos. Estuve de acuerdo, necesitan ver que estamos bien. Max no entiende lo que haces, pero Rafa sí. Él sabe que lo que estabas haciendo esta noche era peligroso, y quería asegurarse que llegaras a salvo a casa. Yo quiero llevarte a casa y mostrarle que su papá está bien”

Sintió la garganta oprimida, él también quería tranquilizar a Rafa. Quería mostrarle a su hijo que estaba bien, que él siempre volvería a casa, siempre estaría ahí. Incluso si alguna vez caía cumpliendo su deber, Alec quería que Rafa supiera que siempre lo estaría cuidando.

El viaje fue benditamente rápido, ya que Pandemónium estaba localizado en Brooklyn. Llegaron al piso y entraron para encontrar a los niños espatarrados en el sofá, roncando. Isabelle estaba sentada con su portátil en la mesa del comedor y Andrew estaba en una silla junto al sofá, leyendo un libro.

-“¿Cómo te fue?”- preguntó Isabelle.

Alec entró y se quitó el abrigo, colgándolo en un armario- “Bien, lo arrestamos”

-“¿Quién era?”

Alec suspiró- “El Jefe de la policía”

-“¿Estás bromeando?”- preguntó Andrew, poniéndose de pie- “El Jefe de la policía es un capo criminal”

-“Así parece”- dijo Magnus, colgando su abrigo al lado del de Alec.

-“Rayos, Alec. ¿Cómo es que siempre te metes en esta _locura_ de casos?”- le preguntó Isabelle, cerrando la computadora.

-“Por suerte, supongo. Jace está trabajando con los federales para que podamos interrogarlo mañana”

-“Todo va a estar bien, Alec”

-“Sólo queremos saber si Rafa está en peligro y voy a averiguarlo”

Magnus froto los hombros de Alec- “Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo, cariño. Vamos a poner a estos bebés en la cama”

Alec asintió- “Isabelle, gracias por cuidar a los chicos. Simon debería estar en casa pronto”

Isabelle asintió y guardó la computadora en su bolsa- “¿Él se quedó en la camioneta?”

-“Claro que si”- dijo Magnus- “Alec se negó a dejar que Simon _o_ yo hiciéramos algo. Hizo que me quedara en el área de seguridad. No me dejó ayudar en lo absoluto y me mantuvo lejos de toda la acción. Ese hombre”

Isabelle se rio- “Si, él es un poco… protector”

Magnus sonrió- “Si, lo es. Está a la altura de su nombre”

Isabelle abrazó a su hermano y a Magnus- “Los veré después chicos. Necesito volver a casa y llevar a mi hombre a la cama”

Rodando los ojos, Alec preguntó- “Estos heteros, ¿por qué no son capaces de controlarse?”

-“Eso es inconcebible, cariño”

Alec cogió a Rafael y lo cargó hasta su habitación. Isabelle ya les había puesto los pijamas, así que sólo tenía que acostarlo.

-“¿Papá?”- preguntó Rafael adormilado.

-“¿Hmm?”

-“¿Lo atrapaste? ¿Encontraste al hombre malo que mató al otro en ese callejón?”

Suspirando, Alec acomodo a Rafa en la cama y miró a su hijo- “Tenemos a _un_ hombre malo y vamos a usarlo para atrapar a ese otro hombre malo”

-“¿Vas a hacerle preguntas como a mí?”

-“No, amiguito, no como a ti. Lo vamos a tratar mucho más fuerte”

-“¿Te agrada el hombre malo?”

Alec besó a Rafael en la frente- “No me agrada _nadie_ que quiera lastimar a alguien que quiero”

Rafael sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de Alec- “Yo también te quiero, papá”

-“A dormir, Rafa. Te veré en la mañana”

-“Buenas noches, papá”

 

 

***

 

 

Magnus se reunió con Alec en su habitación, mientras se desnudaba hasta quedar sólo en bóxers- “Cariño, eres una viva imagen”

-“Del agotamiento”

-“Eso es cierto, desde luego. No debería querer hacerte una mamada ahora”

Sonriendo, Alec respondió- “No te diría que _no_ ”

-“Claro que no lo dirías, mi amor. Vamos a meterte a la cama, yo me encargaré de todo”

Y lo hizo.

Después de que Alec se había derramado por la garganta de Magnus con un gemido de satisfacción, Magnus había besado a su amante suave y amorosamente, antes de salir de la cama para limpiarse. Al regresar, jaló a Alec contra él y se quedó dormido sintiéndose cálido y a salvo, con el amor de su vida roncando suavemente junto a él. Satisfecho.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Alec volvió a la Central para negociar una entrevista con Josiah Wayland. Por supuesto, Jace ya estaba ahí discutiendo con Lydia Branwell y Lily Chen.

-“No, ustedes no entienden. _Nosotros_ necesitamos saber más acerca del asesinato de Jordan. Quienquiera que lo haya asesinado podría ir tras el hijo de Alec. ¿Están dispuestas a poner en riesgo a un niño de cinco años?”

-“Naturalmente que no”- dijo Lydia cuando Alec llegó.

-“¿Entonces, vamos a hablar con él? ¿O vas a ignorar nuestra petición?”- preguntó Jace, provocando a Lydia, consciente de que estaba siendo grosero.

-“Desde luego que pueden entrevistar a Josiah Wayland, Jace. Sólo queremos ser parte de su interrogatorio. Es mejor si estamos ahí mientras permanezca en custodia federal”

Alec asintió- “Ustedes pueden quedárselo, sólo quiero asegurarme que Rafa está a salvo”

-“Lo sabemos”- dijo Lily- “Los ayudaremos”

Era bueno saber que tenía una amiga en ella, incluso si tuvo que ser convencida por la ira de Magnus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Josiah Wayland estaba flanqueado por dos abogados cuando Jace, Alec, Helen y Lydia entraron a la sala de interrogación A. Él no miro a ninguno de los oficiales en la sala, no dijo ninguna palabra, miraba más allá de ellos, a las paredes color grisáceo con la boca cerrada.

Alec se sentó frente al Jefe de la Policía, observando su rostro. La mandíbula del hombre se tensó, sus manos cerrándose en puños. Se sentó derecho, mirando al frente sin reconocer a nadie, ni siquiera cuando Lydia le leyó los cargos y le repitió sus derechos, preguntándole si los entendía.

-“El Jefe Wayland entiende sus derechos”- respondió el abogado a su derecha.

-“Genial, pero necesitamos que conteste él. Jefe Wayland entiende los derechos que acabo de leerle”- dijo Lydia.

-“Entiendo”- respondió Wayland,  con los ojos clavados en Lydia.

-“Bien. Los detectives Lightwood y Herondale tienen unas cuantas preguntas para usted, Jefe Wayland”- dijo Helen, sentándose junto a Jace.

-“El Jefe Wayland solicita que todas las preguntas sean dirigidas a su concejo”- dijo el abogado a su derecha.

Alec continuó observando a Josiah Wayland mientras Jace le preguntó- “¿Qué sabe _su cliente_ sobre el asesinato del detective de Narcóticos, Jordan Kyle”

-“Mi cliente no está involucrado en el asesinato del Detective Kyle”

-“Eso no es lo que pregunté. ¿Qué es lo que sabe?”

-“Nada”

-“Jefe Wayland”- dijo Alec, dirigiéndose al Jefe, sin importarle una mierda sobre su petición de que no le hablaran ni él, ni Jace- “En su oficina, preguntó sobre un testigo del asesinato de Jordan Kyle, ¿por qué?”

-“Detective, se dirigirá–”

-“¿Qué sabe sobre el testigo?”- exigió Alec, hablando por encima del abogado- “¿Qué es lo que quiere con un niño de cinco años?”

-“¡Nada!”- gritó Wayland- “No sé nada sobre él. Yo no maté a Jordan Kyle. He hecho mucho en mi negocio, pero no maté a _ningún_ oficial de la policía, y quien lo hizo no contaba con mi aprobación o la de mi organización”

-“Eso es pura mierda”- gruñó Jace.

-“Detective las profanidades serán anotadas”- dijo uno de los abogados con delicadeza.

-“Sé un montón de profanidades. ¿Quieres una lista?”- preguntó Jace con enfado.

-“¿Por qué querías al testigo?”- demandó Alec, necesitando saber que querían con Rafael.

-“Soy un policía, Detective Lightwood. No tuve nada que ver con el asesinato del Detective Kyle. Yo también quería llegar al fondo de esto. Quería encontrar a su asesinó y llevarlo ante la justicia, pensé que su testigo podría ayudar”

-“¿Qué hay de Casper Sterling?”- preguntó Jace- “¿Él es parte de su organización?”

Wayland apartó la mirada, confirmando sus sospechas.

-“¿Dónde está?”

-“No lo sé, desapareció después de la reunión en mi oficina”

-“¿Él comprometió la información de su operación encubierta?”- preguntó Jace.

-“Me estaba manteniendo informado. Estaba consiguiendo información pertinente a Lily Chen y su operación, además de los aspectos policiacos de su investigación”

-“¿Y no estabas consciente de la afiliación de Lily Chen con la DEA?”

Wayland negó con la cabeza- “Sterling no estaba consciente de eso. Él solo tenía lo que Kyle les pasaba”

-“¿Le ordenaste a Casper Sterling que asesinará a Jordan Kyle?”

-“No, no. Casper no mató a Kyle?”

-“¿Cómo sabe eso?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Porque esa noche estaba trabajando conmigo en un asunto diferente”

-“¿Cuál?”- pregunto Lydia- “¿En qué trabajabas?”

Wayland mantuvo su boca cerrada y su abogado señaló- “Mi cliente no tiene que responder esa pregunta en este momento”

-“Si tiene. Queremos llegar al fondo de esto y su cliente podría ser capaz de ayudarnos. Estamos buscando a Casper Sterling como sospechoso del homicidio de Jordan Kyle. Si él no lo hizo, tenemos que encontrar al culpable”- le informó Jace al abogado.

-“Quería expandir mi territorio y Sterling estaba ayudándome a trazar las áreas que funcionarían mejor para mí”

 

 

***

 

 

En su escritorio, en el piso de homicidios, Alec tecleaba el reporte de su entrevista con Josiah Wayland. Incluyó todo lo que se había dicho y toda su frustración con lo que descubrieron. _Tenía_ que averiguar quién mató a Jordan Kyle, quién estaba detrás de Rafael.

-“Emma”- llamó Alec mientras ella se sentaba- “¿Podrías hacerme el favor de volver a llamar a Rook? Quiero averiguar cuánto saben de Rafa”

Ella asintió y sacó el celular de su bolsillo.

El teléfono del escritorio de Jace sonó y lo levantó- “Herondale, Homicidios”

Después de una pausa, dijo- “Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?”- Alec lo miró- “Carajo. Está bien. ¿Dirección?”

Colgando, Jace se puso la chaqueta- “Casper Sterling ha sido encontrado. Lo tiene una unidad de homicidios de la 16”

-“¿Dónde?”

-“El East River. Muerto hace 22 hrs”

Suspirando, Alec se puso la chaqueta- “¿Vamos a tomar la investigación?”

-“No lo creo. Imaginó que solo vamos de asesores. Llamaron porque tengo el BOLO y la orden de captura”

-“Está bien, consigamos lo que podamos”

 

 

 

 

 

 

En su sala de conferencias de sus oficinas en el Upper East Side, Magnus miraba los rostros a su alrededor. Tessa estaba a su lado, escuchando su discusión con el Laberinto en Espiral. Vestido en su traje gris con corbata roja, él se veía elegante y compuesto, pero su arete alrededor de la oreja, el cabello en punta y los ojos ‘smookey’ mostraban al Magnus que todos conocían, el divertido, elegante y encantador que se negaba a tomar un ‘no’ por respuesta.

-“Sr Bane”- uno de los representante del Laberinto en Espiral comenzó a decir- “No estoy seguro de entender lo que está pidiendo”

-“Está bien”- dijo Magnus, levantándose- “Quiero que investiguen y creen un chaleco más poderoso para las fuerzas de la ley y uso militar. Quiero que proteja al usuario de municiones de más alto calibre que los modelos actuales. Que los proteja contra cuchillos _y_ explosivos. Necesita ser ligero, para que el rango de movilidad del usuario no se vea comprometido, así que puedan moverse con naturalidad”

-“Sr. Bane, eso es imposible”

-“Eres el representante del mejor laboratorio experimental financiado en el _mundo_ y me estás diciendo que estoy pidiendo algo imposible. Esos hombre y mujeres que quiero proteger en su línea de trabajo son increíbles. Ellos quieren cuidar de ti, _protegerte_ , y tú no quieres hacer lo mismo por ellos”

-“No es eso lo que estamos diciendo, señor. Estamos diciendo que no es rentable investigar y crear lo que está pidiendo. La milicia y fuerzas de la ley no tienen el presupuesto para completar lo que tendríamos que hacer para crear esto”

-“¿Te pregunté si era rentable?”

-“No, señor”

-“Porque no me importa”

Tessa se acercó y tocó la mano de Magnus- “Tranquilo”- murmuró- “El Sr. Bane quiere que investiguemos y creemos este nuevo material protector para aquellos que nos protegen. Creo que no es demasiado pedir”

-“Esto no se trata de ‘proteger a quienes nos protegen’”- argumentó uno de los hombres en la mesa- “Esto es sobre el policía con el que se está acostando”

Los ojos verdes con dorado de Magnus se entrecerraron peligrosamente, en una mirada que habría incendiado al hombre si tuviera el poder de hacerlo- “Si. Quiero proteger a mi _prometido_ , pero también a otros. No cuestionen mis motivos ya que soy el accionista mayoritario del Laberinto en Espiral. Quiero que se haga esto y les estoy pagando para ello. Quiero que mi futuro esposo y padre de mis hijos esté a salvo, quiero que sus amigos estén a salvo. Quiero que la gente que moriría por protegerme a mí, a ustedes, a sus familias estén a salvo. Hagan esto. Háganlo o tendrán que encontrar otro trabajo”

Magnus miró a cada uno de los rostros, su propio corredor no discutió. Frio y autoritario dijo- “Quiero un reporte para el 8 de enero. No me pongan a prueba. Pueden retirarse”

La sala de conferencia se vació y Tessa paso sus dedos por su agenda de cuero- “Eres escalofriante algunas veces, Magnus”

-“En realidad no, sólo no me conocen”

-“Pero yo sí. Y no hay nada que no harías, nada que no derribarías por mantener a salvo a Alec. Ellos lo están aprendiendo ahora”

Magnus se sentó y se frotó ligeramente los ojos para no arruinar su maquillaje- “¿Crees que es estúpido?”

-“¿Amarlo? No. ¿Gastar una exorbitante cantidad de dinero para protegerlo? Absolutamente no. Tienes el efectivo, podrías usarlo muy bien en lo que quieras”

Magnus asintió- “Eso planeo. _Necesito_ saber que puedo proteger a mi familia. A él no le gustaría eso, pero…”

-“Él protege a muchos a sus expensas y tú quieres asegurarte que esté bien”

Magnus la miró- “Lo hago. Lo amo tanto que estoy siendo estúpido con esto”

-“Oh, Magnus, tú _nunca_ podrías ser estúpido”

Ella tenía razón… en su mayoría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec y Jace investigan la muerte de Sterling. Rafa tiene una sesión con Jem. Alec y Magnus deben apresurarse a ir a casa.

 

Jace y Alec se reunieron, en el precinto 16, con los oficiales que tenían el caso de Casper Serling, la Detective Cristina Rosales y Mathias González. Jace no quería quitarles el caso, pero _si quería_ la información que tenían.

-“Una sola herida de bala en la cabeza”- les informó Cristina- “Sabremos más después de que la autopsia esté completa. La causa de muerte era bastante obvia”

-“¿Tenía algo con él?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Ni una sola cosa”- respondió Cristina- “Me refiero a literalmente. Estaba desnudo, no tenía nada”

-“Grandioso”- resopló Jace.

-“Vamos a informar y entrevistar a su escuadrón hoy. Imaginamos que, si uno estaba sucio, los demás también pueden estarlo”

Jace asintió- “Estoy de acuerdo. En el curso de su investigación, encontrarán que Casper Sterling estaba trabajando en estrecha colaboración con el capo conocido como El Guardián. Anoche, el NYPD en conjunto con la DEA y el FBI, lo identificaron y aprehendieron. Josiah Waylan está actualmente bajo custodia federal”

-“¿Josiah Wayland como en el _Jefe_ Josiah Wayland?”

Jaces asintió- “Ese mismo”

-“Mierda. ¿ _Ninguno_ de nosotros es honesto?”

-“Yo nunca te mentiría”- respondió Jace con una sonrisa.

Cristina rodó su negros ojos- “Te citaré en todos mis reportes. Espero que podamos trabajar juntos en esto”

-“No veo porque no. Alec les enviará todo lo que hemos reunido sobre Sterling y su escuadrón”

-“Que generoso”

-“Hey, no soy un completo idiota”

-“Me permito diferir”- se burló Alec.

-“No comiences, Lightwood”

-“No”- respondió Alec- “Ni lo soñaría. Dejaría que Magnus se encargará de eso”

Jace gruñó y se adelantó a salir del precinto. Esperando que Magnus no comenzará nada.

 

 

 

 

 

 

De camino a la Central, Magnus le envió un mensaje a Alec.

 

_M: Rafa está en camino a su sesión con Jem_. RECIBIDO 2:12 pm

_A: De acuerdo. Me reuniré ahí con él._ ENVIADO 2:14 pm

_M: Andrew también tiene a Max. Después de que hayan terminado ahí, los llevará a casa. Estoy trabajando en un proyecto que necesita mi atención personal. Así que llegaré tarde._ RECIBIDO 2:15 pm

_A: Suena bien, también tengo una mierda pasando aquí, cariño._ ENVIADO 2:16 pm

_M: Cuenta._ RECIBIDO 2:17 pm

_A: No debería, pero eres tú y sé que no vas a decírselo a nadie. El cuerpo de Casper Sterling fue encontrado esta tarde en el East River. Jace y yo acabamos de dejar el precinto de los detectives a cargo. Él no quiere tomar el caso, así que debo enviarles todo nuestro trabajo a ellos._ ENVIADO 2:19 pm

_M: Entonces tu día es más estresante que el mío. Lunes…_ RECIBIDO 2:20 pm

_A: Si, bastante ocupado._ ENVIADO 2:21 pm

_M: ¿Qué te parece si voy a buscarte después del trabajo y vamos juntos a casa?_ RECIBIDO 2:22 pm

_A: Eso sería agradable, podría escaparme del metro_. ENVIADO 2:23 pm

_M: Siempre puedes conducir uno de los autos, cariño._ RECIBIDO 2:24 pm

_A: Nop, no puedo. No sé conducir y vivimos en Nueva York. No tiene caso aprender._ ENVIADO 2:25 pm

_M: Puedo conseguir un chofer._ RECIBIDO 2:26 pm

_A: Eso no pasará de nuevo, Magnus_. ENVIADO 2:27 pm

_M: Ya lo sabía. Te avisaré cuando esté en camino._ RECIBIDO 2:28 pm

_M: Ten cuidado ahí afuera_. RECIBIDO 2:28 pm

_M: Dile a Jace que me envíe otra fotografía tuya inclinado_. RECIBIDO 2:28 pm

_A: Tendré cuidado, pero no voy a decirle eso a Jace. Ya lo traumatizaste lo suficiente._ ENVIADO 2:29 pm

_M: Puede tomar un poco más. Todavía no lo he quebrado._ RECIBIDO 2:30 pm

_A: NO._ ENVIADO 2:10 pm

_M: Bien. Lo hare yo mismo._ RECIBIDO 2:31 pm

_A: No voy a meterme en medio de eso._ ENVIADO 2:32 pm

_M: Muy bien, cariño. Te veré más tarde. Te amo._ RECIBIDO 2:34 pm

_A: También te amo._ ENVIADO 2:35 pm

 

Cuando entraron en el ascensor, Jace le preguntó- “¿Por qué Magnus quiere que le envié _otra_ fotografía de tu culo?”

Algunos de los policías en el elevador rieron disimuladamente.

-“Conoces a Magnus”

Era de conocimiento común en la Central que a Magnus le encantaba hacer sentir incómodo a Jace usando su vida sexual con Alec, de hecho, en algunos casos, era legendario. A menudo, parecía tratar a Alec como un objeto, pero todos los que le conocían también sabían que Magnus lo adoraba y respetaba.

Jace lo sabía.

Él estaba feliz de que su amigo haya encontrado a Magnus, que se encontraran el uno al otro. Jace sabía que Alec había encontrado la felicidad y una familia en Magnus. Amor. Todo lo que nunca pensó que tendría.

-“No voy a tomar otra”- dijo Jace con terquedad.

-“Espera”- les interrumpió un detective de Crímenes Mayores- “¿Le has tomado una fotografía al culo de tu compañero?”

-“Para su pareja”- se defendió Jace- “Cállate. Magnus es persistente”

-“Oh si”- aceptó Alec con una sonrisa privada.

-“Que asco”- Jace fingió arcadas.

-“Hey, tú lo mencionaste. Yo sólo estuve de acuerdo contigo”- dijo Alec sonriendo.

-“¡Pero no tenías que hacerlo!”- dijo Jace.

-“Eso es tan divertido”- sonrió Alec- “Puedes soportar pararte junto a un cuerpo ensangrentado sin un reparo, pero no puedes tratar mi vida sexual con Magnus”

-“No, no puedo lidiar con Magnus compartiendo demasiada información. ¡Oh vamos!”- dijo mirando a su teléfono con el más nuevo mensaje de Magnus- “Envió, ‘Sabes que quieres ayudarme. Sólo necesito un visual de donde voy a pasar la noche’ ¡¿Por qué?!”

Todos en el ascensor se rieron.

-“Tu reacción”- respondió alguien- “No tiene precio”

En el piso de Jem, Jace y Alec salieron y caminaron por los pasillos hasta la sala de espera. Andrew estaba sentado en una incómoda silla de plástico con Max en su regazo, jugando con su tableta. Andrew no levantó la mirada, sólo saludó con la mano a los dos hombres mientras entraban.

Rafael ya estaba en la oficina de Jem.

Max no había notado a su padre hasta que Alec se sentó en la dura silla junto a él- “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

Él levanto con brusquedad la mirada hacia Alec y, chillando, saltó en sus brazos- “¡Hola, papá!”

-“Hola, amiguito, ¿cómo estás?”

-“Estoy bien. Andrew nos dejará ayudarlo a hacer la cena”

-“¿Lo hará?”

-“Sip. Vamos a asar en la terraza”

-“Eso suena riquísimo, y frío”

-“Andrew dice que eso lo hace tan divertido”

Alec sonrió- “Estoy seguro que se divertirán mucho, a papi y a mí nos encantara lo que preparen”

Max se acomodó contra el pecho de Alec- “Sip”

Jace sonrió, podría ser que Magnus nunca deje de fastidiarle, pero estaba ayudando a Alec a criar unos niños maravillosos. Sin embargo, Jace todavía no quería saber sobre la obsesión de Magnus con el culo de Alec.

 

 

***

 

 

Después de la sesión con Rafael, Jem le pidió a Alec que entrara a su oficina.

-“Rafa ha hecho un asombroso progreso, ha respondido a todas las preguntas que le hice. Él es… muy inteligente”

Alec asintió- “¿Qué intentas evitar decir?”

Jem se movió hasta una jarra eléctrica y la encendió. Para mantener sus manos ocupadas puso una bolsita de té en una taza de porcelana y respondió- “Recuerda a sus padres biológicos”

Alec respiró profundo y se sentó en el sofá de cuero. Armándose de valor, Alec preguntó- “¿Qué fue lo que dijo?”

-“Ambos fueron asesinados el invierno pasado. Él ha estado viviendo en las calles desde entonces”

-“¿Recuerda a algún familiar?”

Jem negó con la cabeza- “Recuerda que el árbol de Navidad estaba puesto, pero no había abierto regalos. Piensa en ti y en Magnus como sus padres”

-“Igual nosotros”- respondió Alec, tomando nota de los recuerdos de Rafael- “¿Qué más recuerda?”

-“Ellos gritaban mucho, dijo que tú y Magnus nunca gritan”

Alec se encogió de hombros- “No tiene sentido hacerlo. ¿Qué más?”

-“Recuerda estar encerrado en la oscuridad, en un armario, cuando la gente llegaba. Estaba en ese armario la noche que murieron sus padres. Rafael pasó mucho de su tiempo hablando sobre su familia y comparándola contigo, Magnus y Max”

-“¿Eso es un problema? ¿No debería hacerlo?”- preguntó Alec, preocupado de repente de que su familia estuviese haciendo algo malo con respecto a la recuperación de Rafael.

-“No es un problema en lo absoluto. De hecho, creo que es bueno. Necesita saber que hay gente que cuidará de él, que lo _amará_. Voy a recomendar que Rafael permanezca en tu casa, él ya es parte de tu familia”

Alec sonrió para sí, poniéndose de pie, Jem sirvió el agua caliente en la delicada taza de té- “Es feliz contigo, Alec. Te quiere”

-“¿Recuerda que nombre tenía?”

Jem bajó la mirada a sus pies- “No. dijo que nunca lo llamaron por un nombre, solo ‘niño’ o ‘bastardo’”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando Magnus llegó a la Central, Alec entró al auto, pensativo y callado. No habló hasta que estuvieron en el Puente de Brooklyn. Magnus lo tomó de la mano, entendiendo que necesitaba el silencio y que hablaría con él cuando estuviera listo. Algo estaba molestando a su Alec, y quería saber qué había puesto ese aspecto infeliz en su rostro. Quería saber qué era lo que preocupaba a su amor.

-“Rafa recuerda a sus padres”

La boca de Magnus se secó, su corazón martillaba en su pecho. No quería saberlo, pero necesitaban afrontar lo que le deparaba el futuro a su hijo. Necesitaba afrontar el hecho de que podría no ser capaz de conservar a Rafael. Y preguntó- “¿Y?”

-“No tenía nombre. Ellos… lo encerraban en un armario. Él…”

Magnus apretó la mano de Alec- “Él quiere quedarse con nosotros, incluso si encontramos a otro familiar”- dijo Alec.

-“Por supuesto que quiere, cariño. Somos asombrosos”

Alec se rio mientras cruzaban a Brooklyn- “Si, somos bastante asombrosos”

Repentinamente, el teléfono de Alec sonó con una estridente alarma.

Entrecerrando los ojos por el sonido desconocido, Alec sacó su teléfono y miró a la pantalla brillando en rojo.

-“¿Qué diablos es eso’”- demandó Magnus, mientras Alec finalmente silenciaba su alarma.

-“Vamos a casa, amor”- ordenó Alec, con voz ruda- “El piso entró en modo pánico”

Magnus no dudo. Se abrió paso a la fuerza a través del tráfico de la tarde, metiéndose despiadadamente en el camino de autobuses, taxis y otros conductores. Con un chirrido de las llantas, Magnus se detuvo en seco en la acera frente al edificio y Alec salió disparado del sedán. Pasando por delante de los peatones, Alec corrió al edificio. Magnus lo alcanzó en el recibidor y lo encontró agachado junto al portero, Daniel, tumbado sobre el piso de mármol color ébano y marfil. Sin pulso, muerto.

-“Llama al 911. Voy a subir”

-“No. No sin mi”

Poniéndose de pie, Alec sujetó el rostro de Magnus- “Mags, amor, _necesito_ que te quedes aquí. Nuestros hijos están allá arriba, en peligro, y necesito saber que tú estás a salvo aquí abajo”

Respirando hondamente, Magnus estrelló sus labios con los de Alec, besándole con fuerza, desesperadamente- “Cuida de nuestros chicos”

Alec sacó el arma de su funda y envió una oración para que sus puertas de prisión, como Magnus las llamaba, aguantaran. Max había pintado la suya de verde con murciélagos, mientras que Rafa había pedido un alegre amarillo.

Después de un largo y agonizante viaje por el elevador, Alec finalmente llegó a su puerta. Entró silenciosamente al loft, sujetando su arma lista, sin el seguro y con el dedo apoyado junto al gatillo. Andrew estaba tirado a lado de la mesa del comedor, la cual estaba puesta con un pollo asado, maíz y una ensalada de papa. Sangraba por una herida de bala en el estómago, la funda de su pistola estaba vacía y el control remoto de las puertas de los chicos en su mano, lo que significaba que probablemente tuvo tiempo de cerrar las habitaciones. Alec se dejó caer de rodillas junto a Andrew y estiró una mano hacia su cuello buscando el pulso, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio cuando lo encontró. Era débil, pero seguía ahí.

El golpetear en el pasillo hacía las habitaciones de los niños, le dijo que las puertas estaban, de hecho, funcionando. Con su arma por delante, Alec giró por el pasillo, Jason Smith golpeaba y pateaba la alegre puerta de metal que llevaba a la habitación de Rafael.

Deberían haber investigado más al escuadrón de Jordan. _Este_ hombre había estado en la operación del Pandemónium. Había entrado en la habitación privada cuando Alec y Magnus hablaban de la seguridad de Rafa, de que había atestiguado el asesinato de Jordan. _Alec_ había llevado a este hijo de puta hasta su hijo, _él_ había puesto al niño en peligro, lo había llevado al hombre que había asesinado delante de él. La sensación de seguridad de Alec había traído el peligro y posiblemente a la muerte hasta su puerta.

-“Smith”- exclamó Alec, su arma a nivel del pecho del hombre- “Aléjate de la puerta”

El arma de Smith se dirigió hacia Alec.

-“Suelta el arma, Smith”

-“Suéltala tú”

-“¿Realmente vas a intentar matar a unos niños?”- le exigió Alec, la ira fluyendo por sus venas.

-“Tengo que ocuparme del número uno”

-“Si”- Alec se encogió de hombros- “Pero son _mis_ hijos”

-“¿De verdad estás dispuesto a morir por una rata callejera como la que vio morir a Jordan?”

-“Si, él es mi hijo. Ahora, suelta el arma”

-“Jódete, Lightwood”- dijo Smith, disparando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec pelea por sus hijos. Magnus se pone protector. ¡Llegó la fiesta!

 

Alec gruñó cuando la bala se estrelló en su costado, maldiciendo su negativa de usar chaleco antibalas debido a que eran aparatosos y restrictivos. Cayó hacia atrás contra la pared de color crema con motas doradas, golpeando un jarrón de cristal con capullos de rosa que estaba sobre una mesa del pasillo. Ni siquiera intentó atrapar el delicado jarrón, que cayó al suelo y se rompió.

Su costado ardía con la carne desgarrada, pero pensó que la herida no sería tan mala. Por lo que, sin dudarlo, Alec levantó su arma y disparó dándole a John Smith en el pecho.

Aparentemente, él tampoco llevaba su chaleco antibalas.

Smith dejó caer su arma, la cual golpeó contra la elaborada alfombra con un ruido sordo. Cayendo de rodillas, Smith jadeó, sus delgados labios abriéndose y cerrándose como los de un pez fuera del agua, sus ojos muy abiertos se encontraron con los de Alec antes de que cayera sobre su rostro.

Alec había arruinado la alfombra de Magnus. Había matado a otro policía. En su casa. Con sus hijos a escasa distancia.

Agarrando su costado, Alec avanzó y pateó el arma para alejarla de la mano sin vida de Smith. Cuando revisó el pulso, no encontró ninguno y enfundó de nuevo su arma.

La necesidad de ver a Rafael y Max era demasiado fuerte para resistirse, no podía pedir refuerzos, no podía llamar a los paramédicos hasta que supiera que sus hijos estaban bien. Introduciendo el código de seguridad en la puerta, el cumpleaños de la madre de Magnus, Alec respiró profundamente. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se apresuró al interior.

Rafael estaba de pie frente a la puerta cerrada del armario, sujetando con manos temblorosas el arma de Andrew. Al ver a Alec, soltó un sollozo desde lo más profundo de su pecho y soltó el arma que cayó con un estrepito en el suelo de madera. Rafael se lanzó hacia adelante y se aferró a Alec, que cayó de rodillas y lo apretó contra él.

-“¿Max?”- llamó Alec, la voz ronca de alivio.

La puerta del armario se abrió vacilante y un ojo azul se asomó. Cuando Max vio a Alec, salió corriendo de su escondite y se aferró a su padre- “¡Llegaste papá! Sabíamos que vendrías”

Había voces gritando órdenes y respuestas provenientes del comedor y el salón.

-“Está despejado”- gritó Alec- “¡Aquí atrás!”

Los oficiales con su equipo especial llegaron hasta la puerta. Magnus los empujó para caminar hacia sus muchachos y Alec.

-“Te dijimos que esperaras en el salón Magnus”- dijo exasperado un miembro de la unidad de crisis.

-“No recuerdo haber aceptado”- respondió Magnus, rodeando a su familia con sus brazos.

-“Fue una orden, Bane”- argumentó el miembro del equipo.

-“No soy bueno en seguir órdenes”- respondió Magnus.

-“Ya nos dimos cuenta”- respondió el oficial, rodando los ojos y alejándose para darle privacidad a la familia. Mientras Magnus enterraba el rostro en el cuello de Alec, peleando activamente con las lágrimas.

-“Vamos a comprar una casa. Esto sucede _demasiado_ a menudo”

Alec se rio y jadeó cuando Magnus apretó el abrazo.

-“¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien?”

-“Estoy bien, amor. Vamos a sacar a los chicos de aquí”

Magnus revisó el cuerpo de Alec y, viendo la sangre que empapaba el suéter azul, lo levantó para encontrar la herida de bala.

-“¡¿Qué demonios, Alexander?! ¡Te dispararon!”

-“Si, ya sé, estaba ahí. Estoy bien, entró y salió”

-“¡No me importa! Vas a ir al hospital”

-“Amor–”

-“Nada de amor, Alexander Lightwood. Vas a ir”

-“No discutas, papá. Necesitas ir”- dijo Rafael sabiamente.

Suspirando, Alec dijo- “Esta bien, pero no me voy a quedar”

-“Te quedarás si el doctor quiere que te quedes, luego irás a la suite del dueño en Kastil”- replicó Magnus.

Poniéndose de pie, Alec gruñó. Amaba a Magnus, adoraba cada centímetro de él, pero _nunca_ admitiría que tenía la razón. Necesitaba tratamiento, pero _nunca_ diría que Magnus estaba en lo correcto. Ya tenía una cabeza lo bastante grande así, si empezaba a admitir que tenía razón, sería imposible vivir con él.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec fue admitido mientras recibía puntadas. Querían mantenerle en observación por unas horas, por lo que Magnus llevó a los chicos a la cafetería para su cena perdida. Alec estaba solo en su cama cuando Luke Garroway entró.

-¿Cómo te sientes?”- preguntó Luke.

-“He estado mejor. Mis chicos están vivos, eso es todo lo que importa”

-“Jace está en tu piso con Emma y Julian. Ellos van a conducir la investigación de lo que sucedió ahí. Jace dice que se reunirá contigo mañana en el hotel para entrevistarte, ya tendrá más información para entonces. Asuntos Internos también está haciendo averiguaciones”

-“¿En serio?”- preguntó Alec.

-“No _te_ están investigando, Alec”

Una ceja negra como la tinta se enarcó- “Vamos, Luke, sabes que eso no es verdad. Ellos van a cuestionarme y a mis motivos para dispararle a Smith”

-“Él irrumpió en tu casa, asesinó a tu portero, le disparó al guardaespaldas de tus hijos y los estaba amenazando. _Él_ te disparó y tú contraatacaste. Es obvio que te defendías a ti y a tus hijos. Asuntos Internos no necesita cuestionar más que eso”

-“Son una burocracia, señor, van a cuestionar todo y enredarlo en papeleo. Está bien, Capitán, puedo manejarlo”

-“Sé que puedes hacerlo, Alec, pero no voy a dejar que te crucifiquen por algo que _había_ que hacer. Tú estás en lo correcto e incluso con todos los trámites burocráticos del mundo, AI no va a encontrar nada en su investigación. Mientras tanto, te haré tomar una semana de descanso por la herida y uso de fuerza letal”

Sabiendo que era inútil discutir, Alec asintió.

-“Sólo piensa que ahora puedes ayudar a Magnus con las preparaciones de su fiesta de Año Nuevo-Compromiso. Jocelyn está deseando que llegué”

Rayos, había olvidado completamente la fiesta, con un suspiró echó la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la almohada- “Si, señor”

Riendo, Luke salió de la habitación.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Jace llegó a Kastil como prometió, exigiendo café- “He estado despierto toda la noche, colega. Clary dice que no me ha visto en toda la semana”

-“¿Te ha visto?”

-“Apenas, pero lo entiende. De acuerdo, necesito tu declaración sobre Smith y la necesito grabar, entonces te diré lo que tenemos”

Jace era un gran compañero y amigo, se _supone_ que no debería darle ninguna información, pero estaba rompiendo el protocolo por él. Alec asintió mientras Jace sacaba su grabadora y la alistaba.

-“Está bien, Alec. Dime lo que pasó anoche”

Alec respiró hondo y relató los eventos de la noche de forma breve y precisa- “Magnus fue a buscarme y estábamos camino a casa juntos. Rafael y Max estaban en casa con su guardaespaldas, Andrew Cadmium. En el tráfico, poco después de atravesar el Puente de Brooklyn, mi teléfono nos alertó de que nuestro piso había entrado en modo pánico, eso quería decir que los chicos estaban tras una puerta de seguridad y alguien los estaba amenazando”

-“Magnus y yo llegamos a nuestro edificio y encontramos a nuestro portero nocturno, Daniel. Estaba muerto. Hice que Magnus se quedara en el recibidor y llamara al 911. Subí al piso, encontré al guardaespaldas de nuestros hijos, le habían disparado en el abdomen, pero estaba vivo. Su arma estaba desaparecida y sujetaba el control remoto de las puertas de los chicos, lo cual significaba que había tenido tiempo de bloquear las habitaciones de ellos”

-“Encontré a Jason Smith, un detective de la División de Narcóticos de la Central, quien ayudó durante una operación en el club Pandemónium que llevó a la detención de Josiah Wayland, el líder de una organización criminal. El detective Smith estaba tratando de irrumpir en la habitación de Rafael, le pedí que se detuviera. Se negó y disparó. Contesté al disparo”

-“Cuando determiné que Smith estaba muerto, rompí el protocolo al no llamar por refuerzos o a los paramédicos para Andrew. Sabía que Magnus había llamado al 911, así que estaba seguro que venían en camino. _Tenía_ que ir con Max y Rafa, mientras estaba en la habitación con ellos, el equipo de crisis y Magnus llegaron”

Jace asintió- “¿Smith te dijo por qué estaba tras tus hijos?”

-“Dijo que tenía que encargarse del número uno”

-“¿Había otra razón para que mataras a Jason Smith? ¿Tenían algún problema con él?”

-“Tengo un problema con cualquiera que mate policías, especialmente otros policías”

-“¿Lo habrías matado, si no hubiese estado en tu casa?”

-“No”- dijo Alec- “Use fuerza letal anoche porque el Detective Smith estaba amenazando a mis hijos, porque había irrumpido en mi casa y le disparó a mi amigo”

-“Si se da la misma situación, ¿lo matarías de nuevo?”- preguntó Jace.

-“Sin dudarlo”- respondió Alec- “Él estaba protegiéndose, yo protegía a mis hijos”

-“Está bien, gracias”- dijo Jace, deteniendo la grabadora- “Tiene suerte de estar muerto”

Alec sonrió mientras Magnus entró a la habitación con una bandeja- “¿Y eso por qué?”

-“Porque quiero patearle el culo. Amenazó a tus chicos, te _disparó_. Eres como un hermano para mí, Alec. Cualquiera que te amenace, amenaza a mi familia y no dejo pasar las amenazas tan fácilmente”

Magnus acomodó la bandeja en la mesita de café de la salita. Mientras pasó junto a Jace para sentarse al lado de Alec, le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Jace quería mucho a Alec y lo hacía con facilidad. Eso lo convertía en familia para _Magnus_.

-“¿Qué has descubierto?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Jason Smith no era uno de Los Seguidores. Trabajaba en Narcóticos para tener acceso a su producto, vendía la heroína y metanfetaminas principalmente. Se metió en otras drogas, pero estás no eran parte de su negocio. Protegía a algunos fabricantes para que tuviera lo suficiente para vender. Estaba intentado crear su propia organización, pero estaba teniendo problemas debido al Guardián”

-“Jordan lo descubrió esa noche. Smith lo asesino para protegerse. Escuchó sobre Rafa en el Submundo y estaba haciendo preguntas por ahí, buscando al pequeño que lo vio matar a Jordan. No sé cómo se enteró de dónde estaba”

-“Él nos escuchó, Magnus y yo estábamos hablando sobre la seguridad de Rafa. Él entró a la habitación privada mientras hablábamos después de la operación. Yo lo vi esa noche”

Magnus acarició la espalda de Alec cuando hizo una mueca- “¿Estás bien, cariño?”

Alec asintió. _Él_ había puesto a Rafa y Max en peligro. _Él_ había hecho que le dispararan a Andrew, quien estaba en una cama de hospital en la UCI, logró que mataran a su portero. Había sido tan descuidado y Smith fue tras sus hijos.

-“Basta”- ordenó Jace- “Tú no eres responsable de esto”

-“Debí haber sido más cuidadoso”

-“¿Por qué pensarías eso?”- preguntó Magnus- “Me has protegido, a tu compañero y a nuestros hijos. Pudiste haber muerto anoche. _Nunca_ dudes de tus acciones, Alexander. Has hecho todo bien”

-“ _Realmente_ odio estar de acuerdo con Magnus, pero…”- comenzó Jace- “No voy a decirlo. Sólo te diré que esto no fue tu culpa”

Magnus continuó acariciando la espalda de Alec, consolándole- “Vamos, cariño. Por qué no descansas un poco, todo ha terminado”

Alec miró a Jace- “¿Has tenido suerte en localizar a la familia de Rafael?”

Jace negó con la cabeza- “Sus padres de nacimiento, Devan Ainsley y Shari Michaels, fueron asesinados en diciembre 18 del año pasado. Ellos no tenían ningún niño registrado. Pedí unas pruebas de ADN al laboratorio para asegurarme de que Rafa no haya sido secuestrado, y no lo fue. Nació de Michaels, pero nunca lo registraron en un acta de nacimiento, ni nació en un hospital, probablemente fue en su departamento o en algún otro sitio; pero no en un hospital, ni con una partera. Emma dice que esto realmente sucede algunas veces, la gente tiene hijos con el fin de… usarlos para prostitución de menores”

Magnus cerró los ojos y agarró la mano de Alec- “¿Crees que por eso se quedaron con Rafa?”

-“Si. Jocelyn dijo que no hay problema con que ustedes lo tengan, ya que no podemos encontrar ningún familiar de los padres. Ambos fueron hijos únicos con padres muertos, que también fueron hijos únicos. Parece que estarán atrapados con él por un rato”

_Para siempre_. Rafa era suyo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec fulminaba con la mirada a la chaqueta que Magnus le dejó preparada. Era dorada. ¿Por qué Magnus siempre lo vestía de color oro? La gente notaba el oro, no notaba a _Alec_.

Cuando terminó con la corbata se puso la chaqueta, Magnus entró en ese momento y sus ojos verdes con dorado siguieron la línea del cuerpo de Alec en el traje.

-“Te ves muy guapo, cariño”

Alec se volvió hacia él- “Me siento como idiota, me volviste a poner de dorado”

-“Te ves encantador en color oro”

Alec suspiró y se puso lo zapatos- “Seguro”

Magnus arqueó una ceja- “Yo juzgaré lo encantador que estás”

Magnus se acercó a la cómoda y se colocó el arete alrededor de la oreja. Vestía una chaqueta de terciopelo azul hasta las rodillas, sobre una camisa de seda de cuello alto color crema; con una pañoleta color zafiro en el cuello y pantalones negros. El único anillo que usaba esta noche era el anillo de compromiso que le había dado Alec. Sus zapatos de silla de montar hechos por encargo para el traje, en cuero azul y crema. Los ojos delineados en azul y sombreados.

-“Te ves asombroso, como siempre”- le dijo Alec, fascinado.

Magnus acunó su mejilla- “Lo sé, cariño”

Alec suspiró. Él iba a casarse con este hombre. _Este_ hombre iba a casarse con _él_. No sabía a qué Dios, ángel, o _lo que sea_ postrarse, pero estaba eternamente agradecido de que Magnus lo ame, de que le haya aceptado por lo que es.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Alec capturó los labios de Magnus en un suave y enternecedor beso- “Te amo, Magnus. Tú, nuestros hijos… son mi vida entera”

Magnus pasó los dedos por el oscuro cabello de Alec- “También te amo, Alexander. _Nunca_ tendrás que saber lo que es vivir sin mí. _Siempre_ estaré contigo. Eres… te necesito para vivir, mi Alec”

Alec abrazó a Magnus. Simplemente se quedó ahí de pie, en su habitación de Kastil, abrazando al amor de su vida, al hombre que nunca pensó que tendría. De algún modo, había tenido suerte; de algún modo, consiguió _todo_.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta cerrada- “Sr. Bane”- llamó alguien a través de ella- “Lamento molestarle, señor, pero sus invitados están llegando”

Alec suspiró, lamentando ya la pérdida de su santuario en los brazos de Magnus. Ahora tenían que _relacionarse_ con los demás.

-“Gracias, saldremos en un momento. ¿Los chicos están listos?”

-“Si, señor. Estamos tratando de mantenerlos alejados de la fuente de chocolate”

Magnus se rio- “Entonces será mejor nos demos prisa”

Alec se abotonó la chaqueta y salió de la habitación por delante de Magnus. como les había indicado la joven empleada, Max y Rafael estaban junto a la mesa de los postres, observando el chocolate de la fuente caer en cascada.

-“Chicos”- dijo Alec- “Podrán comer tanto como quieran después de algo más sustancial”

-“¿Cómo qué?”- preguntó Max.

-“Un sándwich _y_ algo de vegetales”

-“¿Vegetales?”- se quejó Max.

-“Sip, esa es la regla. Pueden tener postre, _después_ de la comida de verdad”

Max bufó- “Siempre hace trampa”

Alejándose, Alec pretendió no ver a Rafael tomar un dulce de arroz inflado de la mesa y dárselo a Max.

Para el momento en que la fiesta llegó a su apogeo, Alec se había relajado. Los chicos habían comido y estaban, incluso en ese momento, corriendo por ahí y riendo con otros niños que estaban presentes. Magnus permaneció cerca de Alec, su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, para que sintiera el consuelo de su presencia, aunque también sabía que estaba junto a él para asegurarse que no se agotara demasiado.

Clary y Jace estaban juntos en una equina, dándose fresas cubiertas de chocolate el uno al otro. Isabelle y Simon se reían con una pareja de detectives informáticos. Emma y Julian bailaban el suave ritmo de blues que tocaba el cuarteto que había contratado Magnus.

Jem estaba sentado en un sillón demasiado grande, hablando con una interesada Tessa, a quien Magnus le había presentado porque ‘sólo pensó que se llevarían bien’. Alec no podía estar en desacuerdo cuando Tessa extendió la mano para tocar la de Jem, riendo de algo que había dicho el psicólogo.

Él y Magnus habían hecho conexiones, tenían a todos estos amigos, esta _familia_ a su alrededor. Tenían amor.

Alec observó a Max y Rafael correr junto a él, persiguiendo a una niña con un vestido de cuadros rojos y negros, el cabello rubio recogido con un moño rojo. Ellos tenían _tanto_ amor.

-“Es casi media noche, cariño”- murmuró Magnus a su oído- “No puedo esperar a comenzar un nuevo año contigo”

Alec sonrió y acarició con una mano la parte de atrás del cuello de Magnus. “Eres un cursi”

-“Por ti lo soy, cariño. Soy todo lo que quieras que sea”

Mirando a su familia, amigos y compañeros, Alec dijo- “Ya eres todo lo que quiero, amor. Eres todo lo que siempre he querido”

_Y mucho más._

 

 

 

_Fin de la Segunda Parte_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
